Mystery Man
by chelssizzle
Summary: Who is that cute Mystery Man that keeps popping up. He may have saved me but did he accidentally deceive me? What does Draco Malfoy have to do with him?
1. The Party

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Ch. 1 The Party

* * *

I arrive at Theo's party a bit late, court having run long, and there are tons of people here. Both some I recognize and those I don't. I didn't even think about how many people would be here; of course I should have it being Theo's birthday.

"Hermione!" Theo calls and rushes towards me arms outstretched with a huge smile on his face. "I thought you weren't coming." He says as he scoops me up and spins me hugging me to him.

I laugh at his exuberance and hug him back, clinging to him as he spins. Theo and I have been friends for almost three years now and we are just about as close as Harry, Ron and I were.

"Goodness Theo, darling, put the poor girl down." A woman says from behind me and Theo grins at her over my head as he sets me on my feet, though keeping an arm around my waist tucking me against him.

I turn still in Theo's embrace and see Astoria smiling at us both, "Hey, Tori." I say and she moves to us and hugs us both.

"Now my favourite witches are here, the party can really begin." Theo says and leans down to kiss Astoria lingering a bit then grins at me and takes off probably to get us drinks.

I look over at Astoria and roll my eyes as her fingers make their way to her lips and she smiles watching Theo as he walks away, "I'm so lucky." She says quietly and I throw my arm around her waist, she is about the same height as me.

"Yes, you are." I say smiling at her and then glancing around the room.

I was supposed to meet my boyfriend, Andrew, here but I don't see him yet. Astoria turns a bit and we start chatting catching up since last weekend when we double dated to the theatre. Five years ago just after the war, I was in a muggle coffee shop, and Theodore Nott walked in. When he first saw me I was a bit apprehensive and both of us went about our business with only a nod to the other, but after a while, he finally approached me and asked to sit with me.

I was a bit surprised the only words we had really ever spoken to the other were an occasional 'Hi' and 'Bye', but after that we met up and talked often. I found out that he and Astoria were married shortly after the war, and he was not actually a follower of Voldemort. His father had been, but he could never justify the thoughts in his head, and knew that Voldie was full of lies. After a while he introduced me to Astoria, and we became fast friends.

Since then I have became sort of friends with Blaise, Pansy, and even Greg Goyle, who isn't as thick as he had been in school. He just followed Malfoy around blindly and used that to keep under the radar. Harry and Ron had come to an occasional gathering with my Slytherin friends, but usually the groups stayed separate. It was a bit hard to get us all together at the same time with each of our jobs.

I became a lawyer and work in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement with Harry who is head of the Auror Department. Ron became Seeker for the Chudley Cannons' and Ginny followed her older brother Charlie's lead and is a Dragon Tamer, currently in Australia. Blaise and Theo went to work together opening a potions supply store in Hogsmeade, Astoria and Pansy both stay at home both choosing not to work.

"There you are." A male voice breaks into our conversation sounding a bit hard and I unconsciously cringe as I turn to see Andrew.

"Hey." I say as Andrew grabs my round the waist and kisses me once hard, I smell firewhiskey and I mentally sigh, his drinking has been getting worse and I know we won't be together long.

Without another word he stumbles toward a table holding drinks just as Theo walks back up to us holding three cups. "Here you go ladies." Theo says and hands us our drinks, I watch Andrew for a moment as some guy walks up to him and starts talking.

"Thanks, Theo." I say and sip my butterbeer; I look around the room again as Theo starts telling Astoria about something someone said when he went off for drinks.

I notice a tall man standing just inside the doorway that leads to the kitchen and I do a double take. He is very attractive with dark brown hair and startling blue eyes, he is tall and thin though muscular. He holds himself with confidence as he scans the room and sips from a glass.

"Hey Tori." I say then turn to look at her and ask, "Whom is that man standing over by the kitchen, with the dark hair?" I ask and watch as both Theo and Tori turn to look.

"Who?" Tori asks looking slightly confused, so I turn to point him out.

"The cute one over." I say but stop as I see he isn't there anymore.

"Oh, the cute one, what did he look like?" Tori asks looking amused.

"Tall, dark hair, blue eyes, ah I think he may have been wearing dark jeans and a red polo shirt." I say scanning the room but not seeing the mystery man anywhere. "He's gone." I mummer then re focus on Tori and Theo, who are both grinning at me.

"See someone you like?" Theo asks winking at me and I blush and shrug taking a sip instead of answering.

"Of course she sees someone she likes, I'm here." Andrew says coming up behind me, wrapping a hand around my waist a bit roughly, forcing me to bump into Theo.

"Oh sorry Theo." I mumble as I half turn to Andrew ready to verbally lash out at him for being drunk, again, as Theo steadies me with his hands on my hips.

"Yes, of course sorry to Theo, wouldn't want Theo to be upset." Andrew says sarcastically then jerks me back from Theo, "Hands off man." He growls to Theo who scowls at Andrew and folds his arms across his chest looking more than ready to knock out my boyfriend. "You always have your hands all of my woman."

"What has gotten into you?" I hiss at Andrew, turning fully to face him knowing my face is set in a glare. He is always making trouble with Theo apparently waiting for Theo to make the first swing.

He looks down at me grumpily, "Nothing, Theo is always all over you, I don't like it." He says petulantly.

"Theo is my friend, and he is not all over me, he is married for Merlin's sake." I say back to Andrew, then lower my voice, "How much have you had to drink?" I ask.

Andrew frowns at me but answers, "Only a couple, didn't you say Harry was going to be here?" He asks changing the subject abruptly.

"Harry got called away to work, so he can't make it." I answer as I turn towards Theo and add, "He told me to tell you happy Birthday, and he sent his gift for you with me." I smile then hand Andrew my cup as I rummage in my bag for the Wizards chess set Harry bought for Theo.

Theo loves wizard's chess and usually when Harry is able to get away they always play a game together.

"Wicked!" Theo exclaims grinning completely forgetting about Andrew and hurries off to set up his chessboard in the sitting room.

Tori and I laugh at him and Andrew snorts, Tori then looks at me and says, "Hey, 'Mione I am going to say hi to some friends, I'll catch you later okay?" I nod and she disappears in the throng of people.

"Is that what you wore to work in court today?" Andrew says sounding disgusted and I look up at him to find a frown on his face as he looks at me.

I glance down at my outfit in surprise and then back up at Andrew, "No, I wore my suit in court I stopped by my flat and changed to come here, why?" I ask confused by the sudden question.

"You look like a whore." He says harshly tipping my butterbeer to his mouth and downing it.

I blink at him and survey my outfit; I am wearing a black pencil skirt that stops about three inches above my knees and a dark green v-neck vest over a short sleeve white button down blouse. I have on three-inch stiletto heels to give me some height and my hair is in a French twist.

I blink again and then say, "I think you and I need to talk. Let's go outside." I take his hand and lead him through the crowd and out the kitchen door to the gardens, which are thankfully empty.

"When you say talk you mean snog right?" Andrew says and cages me in his arms pulling me against him forcing his mouth down to mine.

I push him back and say firmly, "No. By talk I mean break up." I watch as he blinks a couple times and his face turns red.

"You can't break up with me." He says dismissively, "You still haven't introduced me to Harry."

I shake my head in confusion, "What does Harry have to do with this?" I ask confused.

"Why else did you think I would stay with you?" He says smirking at me and looking like a complete stranger, "You won't even put out." He says even as he pulls me against him again.

Everything clicks into place, he wants to meet Harry because well he's _Harry Potter_, he always asks about Harry and has even cancelled a date or two because Harry couldn't make it because of work.

"You are such a git." I say in shock and disgust trying to push away from him, "I can't believe I was so thick about us, we are over." I say and then the next thing I know I am on the ground looking up at a furious Andrew.

My eye and cheek throbs and my left knee stings I glance down at my torn skirt and realize that indeed Andrew hit me.

A look of shock passes over Andrew's face then rage settles over his face and I wonder what is happening as I feel the right side of my face swell.

"Tell the lady you are sorry." I hear another male voice say from somewhere behind me and I turn to see the mystery man standing looking furious his voice sounds a bit familiar, but I can't place him.

Andrew makes a scoffing noise and growls back at the man, "No, she isn't a lady, she is a whore."

If my face didn't hurt so bad I may have laughed at the statement considering he just complained about me not having sex with him just to turn around and call me a whore. I shake my head then wince as it causes my vision to blur a bit.

"I said apologize." The man says again his voice ice cold and I look up at Andrew wondering why he hasn't moved then realize that the man has used magic to make him not able to. Probably so that he wouldn't hit me again I think to myself.

"I'm sorry." Andrews spits the words sounding anything but, and then he seems to sag a bit.

"Leave, and never come near her again." The man says and Andrew gives me a withering glare then stalks around the house presumably leaving.

I look back at the mystery man as he saunters towards me then leans down and holds out a hand to help me up. "Are you okay?" He asks the coldness to his voice long gone and his voice has softness to it now and again I feel like I have heard him speak before.

I clasp his hand and he lifts me easily to my feet, my right eye completely swollen shut now and I try for a smile and then hiss when is tugs on my lip, which must have split open.

"Here." The man says as he conjures a handkerchief, and presses it gently to my bleeding lip. "How is your leg?" He questions and I bend my leg it feeling sore and stiff.

"It's a bit sore." I answer softly my lips moving against his fingers and his eyes shift to my lips.

He looks back up at me and lifts his left hand to my swollen cheek and lightly caresses my face before dropping his hand to mine and lifting it to take the cloth from him. "You should go back in to Theo." He says softly then caresses my cheek once more before taking the same path that Andrew had.

Before I can even think to ask his name Theo comes bounding out of the house, "'Mione!" He exclaims and I hear him suck in a breath as he really sees my face. "What happened?" He says sounding horrified, as he finally comes even with me and grips my shoulders and searches my face then looks wildly around as if to see who had done this.

"It was Andrew. We have officially broken up." I say feeling frustrated, hurt, annoyed, and quite tired.

"Andrew?" Theo says puzzled and then his face goes hard. "I am going to find that bloody wanker and show him my fist." He says darkly and I smile just a little so as not to hurt my lip anymore.

"I really appreciate the sentiment, but I believe that may have been taken care of." I say and Theo looks at me in confusion.

"Did you punch him back?" He questions looking impressed.

"Theo, love where, oh you found her, oh Merlin what happened?" Astoria says rushing toward us, "Hermione!" She exclaims as she reaches us.

Quickly Theo fills her in and then looks back at me apparently waiting for an answer to his question.

"Uh, no, I did not punch him back, it all happened so fast, but well you see that man I had asked you about earlier, you remember?" I ask and both Theo and Tori nod so I continue, "Well he sort of just appeared and force Andrew to apologize, then he, well, I think went after him." I say and feel my face heat up, which makes my face throb even more.

Tori pulls out her wand and waves it a couple times and then hands me a bag of ice which I wrap in the soft cloth the man had gave me and I gratefully apply it to my cheek and sigh when it cools the burn.

"I really wish I knew who you were talking about." Tori says looking at Theo, "Who could it have been?"

Theo shrugs, then focuses on me again and pulls me into a hug and rubs my back, "I am sorry that this happened." He says soothingly, "Do you want to floo home?" He asks looking at me again.

I shake my head slowly, "I don't want to ruin your party." I say sadly, and then wince as I try to take a step back toward the house.

Tori waves her wand again at my knee, and the pain lessens greatly, "That will work for now, but your body will need sometime to heal itself. The eye wound needs to run its course, unless you want to go to St. Mungos. I don't feel comfortable healing that close to your eye." Tori says and I shake my head again, forgetting the pain and then mentally tell myself firmly not to do that again.

"I don't have court again until Tuesday, so by then I can use a concealing charm and make up on the faded bruising, I don't want to go to a healer." I say tiredly.

"Well, why don't you stay with us tonight, just in case 'Mystery Man' doesn't catch up to Andrew, you will need to change the wards on your flat anyway." Tori says wrapping an arm around my waist. I nod once as Tori points to the cloth.

"Where did you get that?" She questions and I pull it away from my face to look down at it.

"The man conjured it." I answer turning it a bit in my hand and notice it has an initial on it, M.

I shrug it off as Tori and I slowly make our way towards the house.

"Wait, maybe you should fix your skirt?" Theo says turning a bit pink in the cheeks and I look down, as Tori and I had started toward the house, my skirt had ripped up quite far when I fell so you could see my lace knickers. I roll my eye at Theo and I flick my wand to repair my skirt.

"Better?" I ask and Theo grins at me then waves his wand at my face to conceal a bit of the bruising and to clean the blood away.

"Yes, and now since most people here are already pissed, they won't even think twice about your shiner!" He says happily and I grin back at him feeling my lip split again, and then mentally shrug.

"Maybe, I need a shot of firewhiskey, purely for medicinal purposes." I say and Tori laughs as Theo says he'll fetch me one and takes off.

"So you have a 'mystery-man-knight-in-shinning-armour', eh?" Tori says as we both reach the kitchen door and walk in.

"I wish I knew his name, who he was." I say wistfully, "You know so that I can send him a thank you." I say cheekily.

"Yeah, you just want to send him a thank you note." Tori says and rolls her eyes, "Come on, maybe he came back inside too." She suggests and even though I can't get my 'mystery man' out of my head, I have a relatively good time at the party though we don't see him again.

* * *

Okay so this is pretty different than the last two fics I have wrote. I have included many more Slytherin's...yay! Let me know what you think, and of course this is another Dramione, so don't you worry! I hope you have enjoyed, and please please review! :)


	2. Knight in Shinning Armour

**I do not own Harry potter.**

Ch. 2 Knight in Shinning Armour

Almost two weeks later during work Theo sends me an owl and asks if I could meet up with him and Tori, that they have something to tell me, so I send an owl back and we plan to meet up after I get done in court.

I floo home and quickly change into a dark purple halter top cocktail dress with lace around the v-neck top and at the hem line making it an inch longer even though it stops mid thigh. I match it with a pair of silver ballet flats, which I charm to make extra comfy having been on my feet all day. I floo to the restaurant and look around for Theo, who is usually tall enough to see over any crowd and I spot him in the bar.

I make my way over to him and Astoria is standing next to him beaming, looking pleased and content. I smile as I take them in and then Theo looks over and notices me grinning an waving me over.

"'Mione, you look lovely." Tori say as I give her a hug, then turn to hug Theo who like always scoops me up and spins hugging me all at once. I giggle as he sets me down then asks me if I want something to drink.

"Yes, please, this trial is kicking my but." I say then glance around to see if anyone I know is there.

"Still looking everywhere for your 'Mystery Man'? Tori leans in and whispers and I flush as I laugh and look at her.

"Caught me red handed." I say then accept my drink from Theo, "Oh, this is wonderful what is it called?" I ask looking at Theo after taking a sip of the cocktail he just handed me.

I watch as Astoria and Theo exchange a look and Astoria grins widely, then looks at me and says, "Barefoot and Pregnant."

Theo slides his arm around Tori's waist and they both stand there and grin at me when it clicks.

"Merlin, you are pregnant?" I say half question half exclamation.

Astoria nods and smiles while Theo clears his throat, "I'm gonna be a daddy." He says and I whoop then set my drink hastily on the bar and throw my arms first around Theo and hug him, then Tori.

"I am so happy for you two!" I say earnestly smiling like a fool. "How far along are you?" I ask still half hugging Tori.

"Just over three months, we wanted to be sure before we told any one, and I just had my appointment with the healer today." Tori says, then adds, "You are the first we told after my parents."

"Oh you two." I say then hug Tori again.

We chat for a little bit and then I see someone over Theo's shoulder and I almost fall off my barstool, I lean around a bit and there he is, my 'mystery man'.

"Hey, there is the guy, over there by the wall." I say cutting off what Theo was saying.

Both turn to look and I realize the bar is super crowded, so I point, but then a group moves by and I don't see him anymore.

"Oh how frustrating." I grumble and Astoria looks to Theo.

"Maybe you could walk over by there and see if you see any of your friends, he was at your birthday party." She says and Theo nods.

"Yes, he did know you, he said your name that night." I say hoping that Theo will find him, so Theo takes off and Tori and I watch for a bit.

I then decide I need to use the loo, so I excuse myself and make my way around to the other side of the bar. Even though it is a Thursday night, the bar is really crowded and I have to squeeze through lots of people, I have just made my way almost to the hall where the loo is and I run smack into someone.

When I look up to apologize, I see him, "You." I sputter as my jaw drops.

He smiles down at me and slowly raises his finger to my right eyebrow tracing it down my cheek and chin, "Your face has healed up." He states and all I can do is swallow my brain focusing only on his touch. "You are beautiful." He murmurs then seems to shake himself back to the present and drops his hand back to his side. "Until we meet again." He says clearly meaning to leave and something close to panic rises in my chest.

He moves to walk around me and I stop him, "Wait, I don't even know your name." I say hopefully he will tell me. "The cloth you gave me had an 'M' on it, it that the first letter of your name? I add hoping he will answer.

His eyes widen a bit then he shakes his head slowly, whether in answer or not I can't tell, he half grins at me. "You are better off not knowing my name." He says and again the thought that I know his voice hits me.

"Do I know you?" I ask stepping close to him and breathing in his scent like freshly fallen rain and sunshine. Not having heels on tonight I have to crane my head back to look up at him, "I feel like I know you from somewhere."

Something like alarm flashes across his face and he steps back a bit, and slowly shakes his head. "You are too brilliant for your own good." He says smirking at me, and the same feeling of familiarity hits me stronger this time.

"I do know you, but I don't quite recognize you." I say almost to myself and he surprises me by leaning forward to speak into my ear.

"Maybe you do know me, but trust me the memories may not be pleasant." As he lips move against my ear and his hot breath flutters my hair against my neck my eyes flutter closed. "Just forget about me and you'll be better off."

I think about what he's said as I feel him lean away and when I open my eyes, he is gone.

I look around quickly but I don't see anyone even close to his size. "I don't want to forget." I whisper to myself.

Frustrated and a bit flustered I make my way to the loo all the while thinking about the man. I head back toward Theo and Astoria in a daze, when I finally approach them at the bar I sit unconsciously bringing my fingers to my ear.

"What is that look about?" Theo asks and I snap back to reality and smile at them both, then tell them about the man and what he said.

"What a weird bloke." Theo says then looks thoughtful.

"Your memories of him may not be pleasant?" Tori questions looking concerned though seemingly thinking about whom it could be. "Who do you know that when you think of them your memories are bad?" She asks again and I shrug.

"I suppose there would be a few people I would think of and cringe, but mostly no one person comes to mind." I say then scowl a bit, "Actually there is one." I say as Tori tilts her head to the side then Theo asks.

"Who?" Tori nods her expression clearly saying 'come on tell us already'.

"Malfoy." I say flatly and Theo and Tori exchange a glance. "He has blonde hair and gray eyes, so it couldn't be him." I say and Theo looks thoughtful again.

"Plus, Draco lives in the States now I think." Tori comments and I shrug not really caring where he is. "He has been there for a number of years, I haven't heard from him very often though I think him and Theo owl each other."

"Describe him again." He requests clearly not listening to his wife. "The mystery man." He clarifies so I do.

"Astoria, does that sound familiar?" He asks still looking thoughtful. "Sort of sounds like Adrian Pucey." He says not really giving her a chance to respond and I frown thinking it over.

"Yes, maybe." I concede wondering if that is why I think he is familiar.

"Well, he was at the party that night, maybe we can have another bash, and invite him." Tori suggests and Theo nods enthusiastically he loves having parties.

"Sure, sure." I say absently watching Theo warily for when he puts his mind to something like say trying to find someone, he is relentless.

We chat for a few minutes longer then we all decide to call it a night Tori promising to owl me about the next party.

Almost three weeks after the night at the bar I get an owl with an invitation to a bash at Theo and Tori's house and respond in the positive. Knowing if I don't go they will come and seek me out. So on Friday after another long day in court and another longer day awaiting me tomorrow to file paperwork and try to catch up everything I've had to push back because of this trial, I trudge home to change.

I decide on a one shoulder little black dress with a full skirt. The skirt has rhinestones in deep red and gold that makes it shimmer when I move, so I decide on three and a half inch red stilettos and a red choker necklace. I drape my hair over the shoulder with the strap leaving my curls loose, and my right shoulder bare.

I apparate to Theo's and make my way into the crowd of people. I will never figure out how Theo knows so many people, Blaise greets me with a hug and a once over.

"You look fabulous." He says with his deep voice full of appreciation.

"Thanks Blaise." I respond, "You don't look so bad yourself." I add eyeing his dark suit, which quits him perfectly showing off his broad shoulders and narrow hips.

He bows slightly then I hear another male voice from behind me, "Don't keep the beautiful ones all to yourself, Blaise." He says and I turn to smile at Greg Goyle.

"Hey Greg." I say and hug him then add, "It has been awhile, how are you?" I question and he blushes a bit though smiling.

"I've been well, and you?" I smile back amused at how I have forced all the Slytherin's to endure my hugs, and answer him.

"I'm good, pretty busy at work with a challenging trial, but good." I answer.

"How is this trial so challenging?" He inquires seriously.

"Well we are working with an undercover Auror from the States, and we don't have direct contact, he sends in his information, which is always perfect, but it is slow going." I answer and he nods.

"That would be tough." Blaise says, "Are you anywhere near closing it?"

"Actually I think we may be, we are waiting on one last key piece of information, but then I think I can wrap it up, and the criminal with be off to Azkaban." I say confidently.

"You are the best magical lawyer the Wizarding world has." Greg says matter of factly. " I'm sure you'll win."

I blush and stammer out a thank you.

"Who is your friend, Greg?" I hear another voice ask and I turn instantly knowing whom it is.

"Malfoy." I say and take in Draco Malfoy, whom I haven't seen in years. He seems a bit taller and has definitely filled out. He isn't the skinny pale kid I remember from Hogwarts. Instead he looks as if he could be an American football player. I barely manage to keep my mouth closed and force my expression to stay neutral; thankfully I have mastered that having to be in court so much.

"Granger." Malfoy answers nodding at me and then quickly turning to Greg.

"I didn't know you were friends," He states though not menacingly nodding at the three of us standing together apparently wondering if we are indeed friends.

Greg shrugs and looks down at me, "We got to know each other a few years ago, through Theo and Blaise." He explains glancing over at Blaise before returning his gaze to Malfoy.

"I thought you were in the States." I say to Malfoy remembering what Tori had said a few weeks ago.

Malfoy raises his eyebrows in amusement, "Keeping track of me Granger?" He drawls and I scowl at him.

"No just something Tori mentioned a while back." I say shortly and watch as he inclines his head his face clearly saying he doesn't believe me.

Just then Theo, Astoria and another man walk up to our little group, and Theo scoops me up into his spinning hug forcing Blaise back a bit as Astoria just smiles at us, "Hey 'Mione." He says happily then tucks me into his side as he takes in the rest of the group. "Greg, Blaise." He says nodding at each guy in turn. "Draco, I didn't know you were back, mate." He says, "Tori and I thought you were still living with the yanks."

I raise my eyebrow at him as he looks back at me then gives Theo a non committal one shoulder shrug.

"Hey, Tori, how are you?" I ask grinning at her trying to forget Malfoy is even present; she really looks as if she is glowing all happy.

"I'm great." She answers her hand moving to her tummy and she rubs a circle once before turning to the man next to her and gestures, "Hermione, this is Adrian Pucey." She says then looks at me eyebrows raised.

"Hello Adrian, nice to meet you." I answer after giving my head a slight shake for Tori.

"Nice to meet you." He says smiling at me and not hiding the fact that he is checking me out. I hear either Malfoy or Greg growl lowly, which surprises me a bit, and then Theo groans forcing my attention to the man still standing with his arm around me.

"It's not him is it?" He asks looking down at me and I blush knowing that now I have to explain the 'mystery man' in front of Greg, Blaise, and Malfoy, not to mention a leering Adrian.

"Ah, no Theo it isn't." I say hoping beyond hope that everyone chalks that comment up to Hermione being batty and moves on.

"Who isn't what?" Malfoy asks, leave it to him to notice my discomfort and point it out.

"Hermione has a 'mystery man' we are trying to find." Theo says grinning at me unaware of my embarrassment and clearly enjoying the search for the unknown man.

"Mystery Man?" Malfoy says looking interested and amused.

"Well you see at Theo's birthday party, Hermione met a guy, but failed to get his name. Then she ran into him, literally," At this Malfoy smirks and glances over at me then looks back to Tori who continues, "Again and didn't get his name, though that isn't completely her fault, he wouldn't give her his name." She adds contemplating the problem of said mystery man.

"We are trying to find him for her, so that they can live happily ever after. Him being her knight in shinning armour of course." I roll my eyes at this because that is a phrase I explained to Theo once when I was telling him about the knight in shinning armour bit of muggle fairy tales.

"Knight in shinning armour, eh?" Malfoy says sounding incredibly amused.

"That is from a muggle fairy tale." Theo says sounding proud of knowing that fact. "It means he saved her from certain death." He adds dramatically looking as if trying not to laugh.

"That is not how I explained it to you." I say feeling my face burn a bit in embarrassment as Theo finally lets out a chuckle obviously trying to keep in an all out laugh, "Besides, you and I both know I wasn't in jeopardy of loosing my life." I add pushing Theo away and turning toward Greg.

Who looks a bit confused, "So Greg, tell me about what you are working on at work." I say and Adrian cuts in before Greg can decide to continue on the previous conversation or answer my current question,

"Well, I could maybe be this 'mystery man'." He says walking over to stand next to me forcing Theo to move away grumpily.

"Well, maybe, except you really don't look like the man. I may not know his name, but my eyes work just fine." I say feeling like maybe being introduced to Adrian was a colossal mistake Malfoy snorts but I ignore him, "Besides you don't sound a bit like him." I add and watch as his hopeful expression falls a bit.

"You mean that Theo isn't making all this up? There really is a man you are searching for?" Malfoy asks sounding completely amazed and looking intrigued.

"Well, I wasn't exactly searching for him, they are." I say pointing to Astoria and Theo, "However yes, there is a 'mystery man', if you will." I answer Malfoy who has a funny look on his face.

"'Mione fancies this unnamed man." Theo says clearly having a laugh at my expense. "We are just trying to help a friend; her last boyfriend was a wanker." He says scowling a bit at the end.

I blush again then clear my throat, "Yes, well thank you Theo, but let's drop all this shall we." I suggest then decide the only way out of this is to remove myself from it, "If you all will excuse me, I am going to get a drink." I nod and turn to march off toward the kitchen feeling tired.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this update, I have a few more chapters going and the plot is thickening quick! I know I have had some thought on who our Mystery Man is, I will be revealing this in time, but don't you worry yet! Please let me know what you think, and I would like to thank you all for reading, I try to respond to all reviews, as I really appreciate them! Thanks to all my faithful reader who have followed all three of my stories! So again, thanks and please review! :)


	3. Lunch

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Ch. 3 Lunch

I make my way to the kitchen and find a cold butterbeer and I greedily drink half feeling a bit of my frustration ease. Pansy sidles up to me and I smile having not seen her in a while.

"Hey Pans, how are you?" I ask as she smiles back at me and we hug making sure not to spill on her.

"I'm doing well, how are you I heard you are in the middle of an intense trial." She says looking a bit concerned.

"Oh, I'm well, the trial is almost over I think." I answer then grin at her.

"How are the kids?" I ask, and then add, "How is Michael?" Pansy and Michael Corner have been married just over three years and have two children together both boys.

"Oh, Matthew and Morris are good, and Michael is around here somewhere, he will probably come over and say hi." She says as she gestures around. "Theo and Tori sure can throw a party."

"Yeah." I say sounding less than enthused still thinking back to the conversation moments ago.

"We need to have lunch sometime, it has been too long." Pansy says and I nod.

"Yes, sometime next week should be fine, depending on the trial but I will have at least one day away from court." I say then nod decisively, "I will owl you, yes?"

"We'll invite Tori as well." Pansy says then waves at someone, "Excuse me I just saw Tracey Davis." She says and bustles away unfortunately someone takes her place in front of me.

"Hello again Granger." Malfoy says smirking down at me even with my heels I'm a midget compared to him and a weird feeling pulls at the back of my mind.

"Malfoy." I say flatly then turn to leave, he stops me by reaching out and gently grasping my elbow and a spark runs from my elbow all the way to my belly.

I gasp as I look back at him, "You don't have to leave because of me." He says lowly and the look on his face is completely void of contempt, he looks almost friendly.

"Ah." I say breathily still reeling from the spark of his touch and I realize he still has a hold on my arm. I turn fully to face him and look up not saying anything just studying his face, which looks completely different without his usual look of haughtiness.

"I am a bit surprised how well of friends you are with the Slytherin's." He says and the only thing that keeps me from saying a cutting comment and defending myself is the fact that he sounds sincere and a bit astounded.

I see Harry come into the kitchen just to the right of Malfoy's shoulder and I nod to him when he waves at me, then look up at Malfoy and answer, "Yes, well things have changed a bit." I then shake my head a bit wryly, "Sometimes one just doesn't realize what one could have missed out on when focusing on disliking someone based solely on their house affiliation." Then I smile and gesture towards Harry, "Excuse me I see Harry and I want to go say hi." I say and he releases my elbow and nods once.

"The things one can miss indeed." He says softly as I brush by him confused by the exchange and a bit off kilter. Something about him seems familiar, but in a way that is completely different than school.

"Harry!" I say shaking off all thoughts of Malfoy and flinging an arm around Harry's neck keeping my butterbeer from spilling as he hugs me back tightly.

"I feel like I never see you anymore." He says and kisses my cheek affectionately.

I grin at him; "Well the Ministry does work you too hard." I say looking directly into Harry's eyes, in my heels we are basically the same height.

"Me?" He scoffs, "It's you they abuse, how long are you thinking about working tomorrow?" He asks frowning at me then stops me from speaking at my look, "I know you 'Mione, you will work yourself into the ground before you stop, and then you'll only stop to dig yourself a deeper hole so as to continue on."

I laugh at his description and shake my head at his accuracy. "You do know me so well." I answer then look him up and down. "I think this is the first time I have seen you out of your Auror robes in, well, like forever." I say pointedly. He laughs at me and shakes his head and snakes his arm around my waist directing me towards the drinks.

"Let's get you a refill and me a drink, and then you will promise to meet me for lunch tomorrow." He says seriously though still smiling at me.

I nod and lean in to kiss his cheek, "Of course I will meet you tomorrow for lunch, I wouldn't miss that for the world." I say and he laughs again as we both get a fresh butterbeer. We chat as we walk around the room and Harry tells me that Ron is almost done with the current Quidditch season and is planning on spending a month at the burrow before going back to Chudley for training.

Harry's romantic relationship with Ginny didn't survive the war, but they remain good friends, and he tells me that she is moving to France to work at a new dragon reserve there. George might also head there after finishing his current work in Albania. Fred and George are both doing well and are also attempting to open a store in France.

"We may need to visit France in order to see any of our friends anymore." I comment and Harry chuckles.

"Yeah, maybe we should plan it now for next year considering we never get time off." He says wryly then shakes his head, "Of course something would come up and they would need me to catch someone, then you to convict them!" He says amused at the truth in the statement, and I nod as I laugh a bit.

"So you and Andrew spilt." Harry says as a statement sounding oddly pleased

"Ah, yes well you see we had a bit of a fight and well turns out he was only with me to get to you." I say feeling a bit of a pang wondering if I will ever find a knight in shinning armour that doesn't wish to run away from me.

"For me?" Harry says sounding both shocked and disbelieving.

"I believe that he thought you would make him how should I put this, "I say eyeing Harry then decide on "Popular."

Harry looks at me wide-eyed and then shakes his head, "What a prat." He says then looks back at me with a different look on his face, "His loss." He states and feel myself flush.

"Well, I don't think either of us will be seeing much of him anymore." I say glancing around the room again half hoping to see my mystery man.

"Why do you say that?" Harry asks eyeing me with apprehension.

I look back at him and laugh at the look on his face, "I didn't AK him." I say disapprovingly, "In fact if you must know, at Theo's birthday party, Andrew was upset that you couldn't make it and he took it out on my face." I say with an eyebrow raised as confusion then shock crosses his handsome face.

"He hit you?" He says looking upset and instantly brings his free hand to my face cupping my cheek. "Why didn't you tell me?" He demands searching my face for an injury.

I raise my hand to his and pat it lightly then grasp it and squeeze once, "Harry this was weeks ago, and it was taken care of. I didn't want to make a big deal out of it." I answer him and he frowns more looking less than happy with my answer, "I guess my pride was bruised a bit and didn't want to think about it after it happened." I add and his face softens a bit.

"I'm sorry 'Mione." He says and then pulls me into a hug and says softly, "I wish I would have been here just so I could have hexed him, then kicked him while he was down." He says then kisses my cheek and smiles trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, thanks for the thought." I say wryly and grin at him, "Hey have you seen Luna lately?" I ask him seeing her standing not too far from us.

"Lovegood?" Harry asks.

"Yes." I answer and Harry shakes his head so I link my arm with his and turn him and move towards Luna.

Luna hasn't changed too much since school, though she has toned down her clothing quite a bit. Tonight she is wearing a striking red dress with off the shoulder sleeves made of sheer fabric over solid silk. The body hugs her curves and flows down to her knees the slit at her left leg reaching just above mid thigh. Her blonde hair is cut into a cute bob pulled back on one side and framing her face on the other. She is a knock out.

Harry sputters through a hello and as he relaxes a bit they start talking about her travels after Hogwarts and I slip away unnoticed. I say hi to Daphne and a few other friends of mine, then make my way back to the kitchen where surprisingly I find it deserted except for Malfoy.

I stop just inside the door feeling like maybe I shouldn't have come in here and wondering why I keep running into him tonight.

He looks up from where he is looking at something in his hand and when he sees me he smiles. My jaw drops at the out of place look on his face. His smile transforms him into a seriously sexy man. He even has dimples, which my mind apparently decides to inform him about.

"You have dimples." I say sounding breathy and impressed which shocks me into snapping my mouth shut and mentally making sure my brain is in my control again.

He continues to smile at me his eyes taking on a more intense look and he shrugs, "Yeah I suppose I do." He answers and then slips whatever was in his hand into he pocket. "Are you following me?" He asks tilting his head to the side watching me.

I slowly shake my head, "No, just came for a refill." I say moving to get another butterbeer, making sure to keep a distance between us.

"So you are a pretty good lawyer, yes?" He asks though the questions seemed rhetorical since he followed that up with, "You received your degree in magical law quickly, though I guess I shouldn't be too surprised." He says giving me an appraising look.

"Why is that?" I ask curious and he smiles at me again.

"Brightest which of our age, though I think a better statement would be brightest witch ever." He says sipping his drink then moving towards me, "Well, I'll see you around." He says his voice lower making me close my eyes at the sound, then I snap them back open and study his face closely as he walks past me out of the kitchen.

I shake my head at the odd feeling I have and then feel myself questioning if that was really Malfoy, he is so much different that I remember. To be fair it has been a number of years so he has had ample time to change and be much less of a prat, but seeing it first hand is a bit unsettling. I shake myself forcing Malfoy out of my head and enjoy the rest of the party, unfortunately not seeing my mystery man.

The next day I get to the office early knowing I have to take a lunch to meet Harry and start going through my files sorting them into priorities. I find quite a few that I had been meaning to file and flick my wand for them to file themselves, they float one by one to my filing cabinet and slide in one after the other with a soft swoosh of paper against paper.

Then I start with my important files and scan through them making notes, and making myself a list of books I need to consult for the specific laws. I then decide that a few of my cases can be given to other lawyers to help free up some of my time for the rest of this trial. I make sure to shrink those files and charm them so that the designated person may only open them, and send them off with owls. I realize the paper against paper swoosh has stopped and I look up seeing that it is already five till noon and I need to hurry out to make my lunch date with Harry.

I hurry down the hall to the elevators and make my way out of the ministry to Diagon Alley, Harry and I had decided on the Leakey Cauldron last night, and I enter saying hi to Hannah then making my way to a booth and settling in. Hannah brings me a glass of water and I order a butterbeer and come chips to nibble on while I wait for Harry. I pull a new book on magical law that I had just gotten from Flourish and Blotts last week and hadn't found time to read yet from my bag and set it on the table to help pass the time. After reading for some time I glance at my watch and realize that Harry is almost thirty minutes late, which is not typical.

I reach for my wand just as I see a paper flutter to rest in from of me on top of my book. I cease the search for my wand and open the paper to read.

'_Mione,_

_I'm deeply sorry I have to ask for a rain check for our lunch today. I was called away for work, and had to take a port key to France. (What is the deal with all this France anyway?) I hope that this one instance you were so engrossed in your work that you forgot to meet me and this letter is reminding you to stop and eat. If not and you are waiting on me, I apologize again, and promise I will make it up to you!_

_Love, Harry_

_P.S. I have a date with Luna Friday…wish me luck!_

I smile at the note and do hope the date goes well, then I sigh knowing that this shouldn't have surprised me and then close my book deciding to get something to go, I will have all my work caught up in only a few hours if I take my lunch back with me.

"Fancy seeing you here." A male voice says from next to my table and I look up just as I lift my book to stow it back in my bag.

"Malfoy!" I exclaim utterly surprised to see him, and oddly not unhappy about it. I mull this over in my mind a bit and decide it is because he was relatively pleasant last night, and really I can't keep judging him on his past.

"How are you?" He asks sounding friendly enough, and I smile a bit as I set my book back on the table and turn towards him.

"I'm well." I answer then notice he is alone and on impulse I ask, "Would you like to join, ah, sit?" I stumble on the words a bit not wanting it to sound like I am desperate.

"You aren't waiting on anyone?" He asks gesturing to my book and the half empty glass of water and the empty glass of butterbeer and lack of dishes, clearly it looks as if I am indeed waiting on someone.

"No, well yes, I was." I answer feeling a bit flustered so I take a deep breath and let it out trying to calm down a bit. "I was waiting on Harry, but he was called in to work." I say and he smiles a bit as he lowers his tall body into the seat opposite me.

"Well, his loss is my gain it seems." He says off hand then lifts his hand to get Hannah's attention, and I frown trying to figure out what that comment means even while feeling a bit of pleasure at the comment.

Hannah approaches us and we both order then Malfoy points at my book, "What are you reading?"

I look down then feel oddly embarrassed and a little geeky, "Um, it is a new book on magical law." I say feeling my face flush and slowly lift my eyes to his.

"Interesting." He says sounding sincere then looking away without a snide comment.

I look back down at the book and then decide to put it in my bag, and I do. "So is it true you have been in the States?" I ask trying to think of something to talk about.

"Yes, I have been there three and a half years now." He answers, "Have you ever been?" He asks.

"No, but I would like to visit sometime." I answer honestly and he nods in agreement.

Our food comes and we both tuck in I realize I am starving and for a bit we both eat in silence then Malfoy says between bites.

"Mother and Father met me a couple times, and they seemed to enjoy it, though they love living here, in England." He says conversationally.

I think about that knowing that Lucius had been in Azkaban for a brief period following the war, but was released after swearing to help track down remaining death eaters with the Aurors. Which he did indeed do, I was in charge of his trial, one of my firsts after graduating.

"So what do you do?" I ask realizing I know nothing about his current life.

He shrugs and then looks away as he answers, "Nothing much, I help my father a bit with Malfoy Industries in the States, actually I hadn't really planned to go there, it just sort of happened and I stayed." He finishes then looks over at me.

I nod that I understand but before I can say anything he says quickly, "Can I confess something?"

My eyes widen and I nod wondering what he could have to say.

"I knew you would be here having lunch, so I risked coming here on the off chance, Potter couldn't make it." He says his cheeks going a bit pink, "I overheard you two talking last night."

My eyebrows shoot up and I gasp out "Oh!" Then feel my own cheeks heat up. "Why?" I finally get out and Malfoy looks a bit sad when he answers.

"I can't tell you?" He says the statement coming out as a question, and then he frowns looking decidedly unhappy.

I frown back confused by the statement, but not completely shocked. He seems like the kind of guy that keeps secrets, and wouldn't risk tipping his hand too quickly.

We sit in awkward silence for a moment both of us having finished our lunches, then he clears his throat and says, "Well, I must be going, my port key leaves in a half hour." He looks around a bit.

"Are you going to back to the States, today?" I ask somehow feeling surprised by the thought an a bit let down.

"Yes." He says then adds; "Well ah, thanks for having lunch with me." He stands and I watch him, then before he turns away I speak up.

"Thank _you_ for keeping me company, and well I guess I will see you around." I finish lamely and he smiles down at me then nods and turns to leave.

I sit there for a few minutes thinking over the odd lunch, and even though it should have been incredibly weird, it was actually quite pleasant, at least until the end. Too bad he lives so far away I think to myself then shake the thought away and gather my things to head back to work.

* * *

Thanks so much for the fun reviews! I love your guesses about the Mystery guy, and Draco and such. Just wanted to let you know that the plot is super twisted...I am still working a bit of it out, but I finally have my villain, and I will be revealing the mystery man soon. You will be getting more Draco action soon, and don't you worry if I don't answer your specific questions right away, I do enjoy seeing who is close... Thanks again for reading and for the lovely reviews...Please please review and let me know what you think!


	4. Dinner

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Ch. 4 Dinner

About a month after the odd lunch with Malfoy, on a Tuesday, I finally finish the trial I had been working on for so long. The man was convicted of the crimes he was charged with, his wand destroyed and he was sent to Azkaban. After so long on this one task from the prepping and the getting ready for the trial, then having to deal with so many Aurors and international issues, I finally feel as if a weight has been lifted from my shoulders.

I owl all my friends and invite them to an impromptu celebration at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade, so that we can get out of town, so to speak, for a weekend. I coast through the rest of the week blissfully aware of the lower, much lower, workload and approach the weekend supremely happy.

I haven't seen the 'mystery man' since the bar, and by now I decide that it was a strange fluke and I won't ever see him again. I still catch myself thinking about him off and on at random times, then a few times Malfoy even crosses my mind, much to my own chargin. Friday afternoon I have all my work done, so I gather my things and decide to cut out early. I start down the hall checking my bag to make sure I grabbed my wand and not looking where I'm going, I run smack into someone.

"Oh, Merlin, I'm so sor-." I stop mid word my mouth dropping open when I look up into the startling blue eyes of none other than my mystery man.

"You." I say on a whisper and he smiles, really smiles not the half smile I had seen in the past. He has dimples and I automatically think of Malfoy then shake the thought away. I need to stop thinking about Malfoy.

"That seems to be a common phase when you and I bump into each other." He says then adds with a smirk, "Literally."

I blush feeling my face and neck burn realizing that indeed is the exact thing I said to him in the bar. "Well if I knew your name I could say that instead." I say smiling a bit.

"That is true." He says inclining his head, though not telling me his name.

I muster up my Gryffindor courage and quickly say what I am thinking before he can walk away. "I am having a sort of celebration tonight at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade, you should come." I watch as he smiles again then lifts one eyebrow and a memory tugs at my mind though something doesn't fit and I can't figure out what.

"I just may do that, I will have to see if my work is finished first." He says cryptically, and I smile even wider hoping he will come and maybe I can grill Theo to see if he knows him.

"Lovely." I say then add, "Well, I ah hope to see you later."

"Later." He agrees and winks at me then strides down the hall in the direction I just came from.

I watch him walk a moment then force myself to continue on out of the ministry and floo to my flat. Once home I gather my things to take with me when I apparate to Hogsmeade, and change from my work clothes. I decide to shower thinking that the 'mystery guy' may be there, and I want to look my best. After drying my hair and using my wand to straighten it, I look through my closet to figure out what I should wear.

I decide on a scoop neck dress, which gathers at the waist behind a broach, and scoop in the back leaving my back bare. The hem reaches to my knees and the skirt is a bit fuller, so it moves nicely when I walk. It is a beautiful emerald green and the fabric shimmers a bit with a gold tint. I pair it with three inch gold stilettos that lace up my ankles and clasp together with a red bow in the back.

I finally grab my wand and apparate to the Three Broomsticks. I actually feel nervous and excited, maybe I will finally know who the 'mystery man' is and then I can maybe convince him to go on a date with me.

I greet Ernie Macmillan, who took over the Three Broomsticks when Madam Rosmerta retired just after the war. I get a room knowing I will be staying the night and then after stowing my belongings I come back downstairs and seat myself at the bar.

"Hey Ernie, how are you?" I ask and he smiles warmly at me.

"I am well, thanks what brings you here tonight?" He questions still smiling while wiping glasses and flicks his wand floating them to their designated spots.

"Well, I am having a celebration of sorts, I just finished a gruelling trial, and decided I needed to treat myself." I answer grinning at him, "I invited some friends, so you may be rather busy tonight!" I add and he smiles wider.

"Sounds great." He responds and we chat for a bit when people start arriving, Ernie slides a shot of firewhiskey to me and says "Congrats." winks then moves away to take drink orders.

I gulp the shot, and then turn when I hear Harry who has Luna in tow. "Hey 'Mione."

"Hey Harry." I respond throwing my arms around his neck and hugging him. "Hey Luna." I say and hug Luna.

"You look lovely Hermione." She says her voice airy as always though her gaze is more direct.

"Thanks Luna, you look great also." I add she is wearing a v-neck golden gown that flows to the floor and splits on one side to her thigh. Her shoes are a deep red and look fantastic with the dress, Harry nods in agreement whether to both of our comments of just to my comment about Luna.

I laugh and turn as I hear Theo approaching me, "'Mione!" He says excitedly and scoops me into his spinning hug and I giggle. "You look hot." He says as Tori smacks his arm good naturedly rolling her eyes in amusement.

"Well, I wanted to look good because I think my 'mystery man' is going to be here tonight." I say and watch as both Theo and Tori's jaws drop. "I talked to him today." I add then laugh and fill them in on the conversation.

"I feel like maybe I missed something." Harry says looking confused.

So Theo and Tori happily fill him in as Blaise and Greg both join us both hugging me and telling me how great I look, by the time they are both done my face is on fire and my confidence that I will get the mystery man to go on a date with me is high.

Blaise and Greg both shake their heads at the conversation as Pansy and Michael join us as well. I grin happily as I look around at my friends, then to my surprise I see a tall redhead and I scream as I launch myself at Ron.

"Ron! I am so happy to see you!" I exclaim and he chuckles his cheeks turning pink.

"It great to see you too, 'Mione, you look great." He says smiling down at me and hugging me again.

"You look good too!" I answer him, "Congrats by the way on a good season." I add and he smiles widely his chest puffing out a bit. The Chudley Cannons are a better team now not only because of Ron, but Oliver Wood joined the team as a chaser also and after that they definitely got better.

"Do I get a congrats also?" I hear a man say with a Scottish brogue and I look over to see Oliver standing next to Ron and I launch myself at him hugging him.

"Congrats." I say after he sets me back on my feet laughing.

"Thanks lass, lets all get us some drink, yes?" He says loudly and everyone cheers as Ernie starts pouring butterbeer.

Time passes and I am acutely aware that the mystery man still hasn't shown up and I start to get a bit depressed. I laugh and joke with my friends, still happy to have finished with the trial, while steadily drinking shots that people are buying to toast every random thing you can think of. At some point Fred, George, Ginny and Charlie all show up which means the place gets even louder. I see other people packed in and Ernie laughing at something Daphne is saying at the bar, but I don't see the sexy man with dark hair and blue eyes.

"Congrats on the conviction earlier this week." A deep voice says from behind me and I turn to see Malfoy looking down at me with that same intense look in his eyes.

"Th-thank you." I stutter at seeing him, he is very handsome and hasn't once insulted me since I ran into his months ago.

He smiles at me and says, "I have a sort of gift for you." He smirks at me and I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion.

"A gift? What for?" I ask completely dumbfounded.

"Well, for being you, for finishing your trial." He shrugs then winks at me and that same feeling that something just wasn't quite right tugs at the back of my head.

I look up at Malfoy in complete confusion and also trying to work out in my head why he keeps making me think of a memory that just won't quite come to the surface. I study his face and the first thing I notice is the gray of his eyes gets darker the longer he looks at me.

He then hands me a book and I look down and can't help but smile up at him after seeing it is the newest book of Magical Law. I had been meaning to buy it, but hadn't got around to it.

"I imagine you are a bit surprised?" He says as he reaches his hand up to trace my right cheek, my face heating up and making me feel something flip in my stomach.

"Ah." Is all I can say as I study his face feeling unsure about my feelings?

"I remember when I had lunch with you that this seemed like something you would enjoy." He explains clearly seeing the question in my eyes and gesturing to the book.

He watches me for a minute then quietly asks, "Do you like it?"

I nod and smile at him then surprise us both by hugging him. "Oh, sorry I am just used to hugging people." I say awkwardly stepping back from him and he surprises me by laughing.

"Yes, I noticed that." He says he eyes shinning, "Theo especially seems to have become a hugger."

Malfoy looks over at Theo, then to the group slowly moving our way and smirks then looks back at me and smiles his dimples popping out.

"You have pretty much turned all the Slytherin's into affectionate compulsive huggers." He adds shaking his head wryly.

"Well." I start to say to defend myself and Malfoy interjects.

"No, I'm not insulting you, your hugs seem great." He shrugs a bit then says, "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to grab a drink."

I flush as he walks away then Ginny is at my side and nudges me a bit.

"So, I heard about this bloke you have been looking for." She states grinning over at me.

I shake my head trying to think through the haze of firewhiskey and Malfoy's confusing words. Then I smile I Ginny, "Yeah he is playing really hard to get."

"How much have you had to drink, love?" Charlie asks coming up next to Ginny and looking at me in amusement.

"Apparently not enough." I answer laughing considering that I was hugging Malfoy, then adding to myself 'Maybe I'm I so pissed that I am hugging Malfoy, what's next Vampire hunting?

They chuckle at my comment but I tilt my head at them "I wish I knew his name."

"Well, maybe if he doesn't come tonight, you need to let him go." Ginny says sounding sober and serious, "There's nothing worse than wanting someone you can't have, or someone who doesn't want you back."

I blink seriously thinking maybe I am pissed because I have no idea what she is talking about. "Whom are you talking about?" I ask knowing at that moment Ginny is having troubles which is perfect I can forget about mine, at least for tonight.

Ginny looks off into the crowd for a moment then looks back at me, "No one, I'm not talking about anyone." She says hastily and I try to follow where she was looking and I think maybe it was Blaise she was looking at.

I look over at Charlie who is smiling sadly at his little sister then turns to me as Ginny looks away and I decide that maybe I can help so I mouth to Charlie 'Blaise' raising my eyebrows in question.

He flicks his eyes to Ginny then back at me and nods once quickly then raises his mug and says, "I'm going to refill my drink you gals want anything?"

"Sure." I say distractedly then link my arm with Gin and head towards Blaise knowing that Blaise is single and maybe if I give a push who knows what could happen.

I ask Gin about the dragons and what she has been up to while slowly inching our way to Blaise who is talking to Malfoy. Finally we reach them and I reach out and touch Blaise's arm.

"Hey, so how is the potions store?" I ask after both he and Malfoy turn to look at us, I don't miss how Blaise's gaze lingers on Gin a bit longer that absolutely necessary.

I grin thinking this will be easy, and then notice Malfoy rolling his eyes. I frown wondering what he is thinking.

Blaise is answering my question even though I am not hearing him thinking instead about Malfoy and trying to stop wondering what would make him roll his eyes. Lucky for me Ginny decides to continue the conversation happily asking about a new potion Blaise had mentioned and I slide my hand from Ginny's and move away still grinning as she doesn't notice.

I move back towards the bar and order a butterbeer from Ernie, but Charlie slides up next to me and interrupts by handing me a drink and saying "Well done."

I grin at him and say, "Thanks." Then take a sip after raising it in toast.

"Yes, Granger well done, and very obvious if everyone wasn't already three sheets to the wind Blaise would have seen right through that." He chuckles and seats himself next to me smiling.

I turn to him completely forgetting about Charlie. I smirk at him, "Really everyone is so pissed yet you seemed to have figured it out." I point out and he rolls his eyes and leans closer to me lowering voice.

"Yes, well I'm not _that_ far gone." He says his eyes intensely staring into mine.

"Oh, yeah?" I question taking another sip my throat having gone dry.

"So, do you think maybe we can have dinner together, as in I take you to dinner?" Malfoy asks leaning even closer and I can see every individual eyelash framing his intense gray eyes.

My lips part in a soft gasp and his eyes focus on my lips forcing my tongue to dart out and moisten them, his eyes narrow a bit and even his mouth opens as he sucks in a breath and I decide at that moment, mystery man or not, Malfoy is definitely someone I want to have dinner with.

Apparently taking my silence as him needing to convince me he uses my words and says, "You never know what you may miss judging one solely on their house affiliation." He looks back up into my eyes and his eyes are now swirling in what I think is desire and maybe hope?

I swallow thickly which catches his attention and his fingers make contact with my throat lightly tracing a line to my jaw and I make a squeaking noise then thickly say, "Dinner is nice."

He smiles showing his dimples, and my vision narrows to only Malfoy, I don't even know how I end up leaning into him and then all I feel is his surprised gasp against my mouth.

For a suspended moment his lips rest against mine then both our lips are moving and his mouth feels so soft and seductive against mine. I feel pleasure and tingles shooting from my lips to my cheeks and then lower travelling down my throat where his palm is resting his fingers in the hair at my nape pulling me closer.

His mouth moves expertly his lip dancing against mine then needing air I pull back slightly and he rests his forehead against mine, both of us panting, as my mind whirls with the shock of having kissed Malfoy and enjoying it, completely.

I tilt my head back slightly and look up to meet his eyes, and I see the same thoughts swirling in his eyes, then he half smile causing one dimple to pop, and says softly. "I can't believe I ran the risk of missing that."

I blush then smile shyly which is laughable after that intense kiss and answer back, "So dinner?" I say wickedly and he laughs lowly.

"Yes how about tomorrow?" He suggests and I nod as I feel his fingers slide through my hair a bit then his fingers slide across my throat to my collarbone then leave me entirely as he drops his hand to his side.

"Until we meet again, yes?" He says and rises to disappear into the crowd.

If I hadn't been completely flabbergasted by the whole exchange I would have felt that familiar tug of déjà vu, where have I heard that phrase before I think as my fingers press against my lips and I smile slightly.

"Who needs a 'mystery man' when Malfoy is around." I whisper and then giggle a bit before Theo catches my attention coming to stand next to me.

The rest of the night is a bit of a blur and the unknown, unnamed man with dark hair and blue eyes doesn't show himself once, though he was definitely there, closer that she knew.

* * *

Okay, so first off thank you so so much for all the wonderful reviews! I am trying to keep a few chapters ahead as I post, so I would update everyday except I have been working so much I haven't been getting much writing done. I am enjoying all the speculation of who is who and what is what, but I am not completely answering some of the questions. I don't want to give the plot away, and I want to see if you are surprised or if the story line works…so saying, yes we have met the villain, and no I will not confirm if Draco and unnamed 'mystery man' are the same, but I will tell you that you will be learning more about both soon! Also, just to clarify, the Mystery Man is not invisible, he is just making sure not to be seen, so when Hermione points him out then turns and looks back he has moved so he isn't noticed as easily, yes, there is a reason for that and I promise I'll tell you, soon! Thanks so much again, and please review, let me know what you thought about this chapter…


	5. Vernon Dursley

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Ch. 5 Vernon Dursley

The next night as I dress I still can't believe that I kissed Draco Malfoy. Every now and then I catch myself just standing there a stupid smile on my face thinking about the blonde haired man. I try to shake myself out of the trances but then I think about how his warm hand felt against my neck and then wonder what it would feel like elsewhere.

What is happening? I wonder to myself what is the deal with this sudden or not so sudden as alarming attraction to my childhood nemesis. I finally manage to dress myself in a soft yellow beaded chiffon dress the waist gathered to the centre, strapless with a straight neck and an A-line knee length skirt. I slip on silver sandal stilettos knowing I need the height, then grab my bag and floo to a restaurant in magical London that Draco had owled me the place earlier today.

I arrive and after giving Draco's name the host leads me to a table where Draco is already waiting. As I approach his smile grows even as his eyes darken. I catch myself blushing and I try to will it away as he stands to greet me.

"You are beautiful." He sates softly the host leaves us as Draco stood.

I feel like I have heard him say that before even as I know he hasn't, so I smile and thank him while pushing the thought away. He pulls my chair out for me and I sit checking him out as he moves back to his seat next to me.

He is wearing black pants and black shoes, his shirt is a dark gray polo which makes his eyes stand out and I think to myself how good he looks in muggle clothing and stop myself before I blurt out my question of why he wears so much muggle clothing. I realize that every time I have seen him he is indeed in muggle attire. Instead I think about how he chose a four-person table and chose the seat next to me instead of across or even a table for two.

I raise an eyebrow and inquire, "Are we expecting two more?" Even though I know the answer is no considering there are no glasses or utensils at the other two places.

He smirks at me and answers; "No just wanted to sit closer you know in order to hear you better."

I laugh a bit, "Of course how silly of me." I respond and am rewarded with a full on double dimpled smile.

We both order when the waiter appears clearly shocked to see Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger having dinner willingly and apparently happily together. As the waiter leaves I feel like I see a flash off to my left but when I look I realize there is only one other table unoccupied then a window and since it is dark, I can't see anything and shrug it off.

We easily enjoy each other's company and the food is fantastic, I am pleasantly surprised at how much Draco laughs and hearing his laugh is somehow hypnotizing to the point I forget we aren't alone and I catch myself leaning towards him and by the time we order dessert we are almost flush against each other.

We order tiramisu and when it comes he lifts his fork offering me the first bite. I open my mouth knowing that this is something I have seen couples do feeding each other little bites of food, and the rest of the restaurant falls away as his eyes follow the progression of his fork into my mouth. He slowly pulls the fork back out as his eyes meet mine and my mouth waters not only from the sweetness, but also from the smouldering look in his eyes.

He leans towards me and flicks his tongue at the corner of my mouth licking off a bit of tiramisu then after making a sound of pleasure he leans in and gently kisses the same spot.

"Delicious." He says his voice deep and rough and I lean in this time to another fiery kiss as he sucks my lower lip into his mouth lightly nipping me and I hear a low groan and realize it is coming from me.

We both lean back a bit and I hear myself say, "You sure know how to kiss a girl." He grins and leans in to press another quick kiss against my lips then leans back and offers me more dessert.

We finish our evening and he walks me to the apparition spot both of us wanting to prolong the evening just a bit. He slides my hand into his as we walk and I smile feeling happy, just before we get there he stops us walking and presses me against a wall eagerly snogging me for a breathless moment.

He pulls away to lean his forehead against mine, then says softly, "I was such a prat when we were at Hogwarts together." He leans back a bit to look at me, and continues, "I was such a fool and almost missed out on you because of it." I open my mouth to speak and he moves his thumbs to cover my lips his hands already being on either side of my face.

"I am indelibly grateful that you are such a forgiving person, and I hope to Merlin you will let me make up my past to you." He says then as his thumbs still lightly resting against my lips he closes his eyes briefly and takes a deep breath then opens his eyes looking hopeful he asks, "Would you consider being my girlfriend, giving me a chance to show you how I can treat you so good, and make me so proud to have you on my arm?"

I feel my eyes widen and his thumbs move from my lips with a soft caress, I blink then without having found my voice I nod instead and instantly his lips are against mine pressing hungrily as his one hand thrusts into my hair and the other moves to my waist pulling me closer. His tongue dances against the seam of my lips and I open willingly as his tongue takes the invitation and darts in immediately. I hear a moan and this time it comes from Draco as I grasp his silky hair in my hands and pull him closer to me.

After an immeasurable amount of time, we both pull back Draco grinning down at me, and I smile back up at him, he leans in just a whisper of distance between us and quietly says against my mouth, "Thank you Hermione."

I close my eyes at the sound of my name coming from him and I melt a bit at the sound reverberating through my body. I open my eyes, look at him and whisper, "Draco."

He smiles looking elated and then with one last kiss we make our way the last few feet to the apparition point and both of us disapperate.

* * *

Sunday and Monday are pretty uneventful and Tuesday morning I arrive at work expecting more of the same, Merlin was I wrong.

I am sitting at my desk finishing up a couple of files and an interoffice memo flies in landing in front of me. I pick it up and it is only one line quick and to the point.

_Miss. Granger~_

_Come to my office._

_~Rupert Biggs (Senior Partner in Department of Magical Law Enforcement)_

I frown at the paper for a couple seconds then gather my suit jacket and head down the hall to my boss's door. When I arrive, the door is standing open and I hear two male voices inside. I peak around the doorjamb and apparently my boss really was waiting on me.

Rupert motions me in and says shortly. "Close the door please, Miss. Granger."

"I received your message, Mr. Biggs." I say which is pretty dumb considering I wouldn't have made my way here without having done so in the first place and I really kick myself for the comment when I notice who the second male voice belongs to.

"Yes, yes good." Rupert says, "Come in now sit and let me explain why you are here." He says not noticing how my eyes have locked onto the second man and the dread spreading in my stomach seems to have taken over making my movements to the chair jerky and unnatural.

"We received a new case this morning, and it may rival your last case." Rupert begins and with this I finally look at him feeling a bit apprehensive my last trial took ages. "Our Aurors have been gathering evidence and trying to secure an actual conviction on this particular person. He has been known to be gathering a group of followers who are not above the most heinous of crimes." He continues and I narrow my eyes wondering if what he means is we have another madman on the loose. Someone who could rival Voldemort

"Mr. Biggs, sir, what are he and his followers doing exactly?" I ask wanting to know what we will be up against.

Rupert swallows glances at the man sitting next to me then looks directly at me, "He is targeting all the war heroes and heroines." He says then adds sounding tired. "He most recently took Neville Longbottom and tortured him." I gasp my hand finding my mouth covering it even as tears spring to my eyes.

"No." I say softly fighting to keep my composure.

"We aren't entirely sure how, yet, but Mr. Longbottom managed to escape and is safe at St. Mungos." He says quickly and I nod once acknowledging that I heard him. "I have called you here, because I need you to work closely with Jonah Masters to make your case airtight so that once we figure out where this person is, we will be able to quickly send him away." He finishes off and I tilt my head in confusion.

"Who?" I ask wondering if maybe I missed something.

Rupert raises his brows then seems to realize he never introduced the two people sitting in front of him. "Oh, forgive me I forgot you don't know each other." He says chuckling and gesturing between the man next to me and me.

I look over at the man apparently named Jonah, who is smiling at me looking nonplussed.

"Jonah just moved here from Colorado, which is in the United States." Rupert says sounding pleased with his knowledge of where Colorado is.

"I know where Colorado is." I say off hand, and then ask, "Is he an Auror?"

"I am sitting right here." Jonah says sounding amused so I turn to him and narrow my eyes at him.

"Yes, I am aware you are sitting here, but my experience in the past has told me you usually don't answer my questions, so I figured I'd just skip that pesky step." I say then turn to my boss my eyebrows raised.

He looks between us a couple times then clears his throat, "Ah, yes. Jonah is an Auror, and has worked with us in the past, usually undercover he has given us invaluable information and is a master at blending in." He answers me and I nod not seeing a way out while thinking yeah such a master at blending in, I'm the only one who has seen him. "Jonah has the info on this case, he can catch you up. I'll want to meet with you both on Friday to see if we have made any progress." He say apparently finished as he swivels in his chair.

"Sir," I cut in standing, "Does Harry know about all of this." I ask curious.

"Yes, he does, if you have any questions that Jonah may not be able to answer, Potter will be able to help also, he is in charge of this investigation. Jonah has been transferred to our department under Potter." He says and I am ready to ask another question but Jonah takes my arm propelling me out of the office.

I jerk my arm from his grasp, "What was that?" I sputter angry and a little annoyed that I can still feel his touch on my arm as the door shuts behind me.

"I most likely can answer all your questions, there is no need to bother Mr. Biggs any more." He answers looking completely at ease.

"Okay, 'Mystery Man', lets us get a couple things straight." I say stepping right up in his face thankful I wore heals today. "First off, I was not nor do I ever '_bother_' Mr. Biggs, he is my boss and you will not man handle me out of his office ever again." I say my voice rising just a bit as I get my rant really going, "Secondly, you may very well be able to answer my questions but as I have said just a moment ago, you are not very forthcoming, seeing as you couldn't even be '_bothered_' to tell me your name, Jonah Masters." I say, then add, "Now if you are unable to tell me something as simple as your name, why pray tell would you be able to tell me something like say the name of the 'particular person' we are to investigate?"

I finish panting a bit and realize I am all but standing on top of him and I feel my face flush hotly as I take a deep breath and step back I shake my head and take off to my own office not caring in the least if he follows me. I am frustrated and unhappy, I have been looking for this man for sometime now, and just as I find my self no longer single here he is.

Why in the world can't things ever seem to go right? I wonder to myself as I sweep into my office, and flick my wand clearing my desk and getting the things I need to start a new file, getting my quill and writing a few details down then making a memo to visit Neville, both to see if he can help me to find out who did this and to see if he is indeed okay. I remind myself that I have to keep myself at a distance from incredibly sexy Jonah, which in and of it is frustrating because he is so darn cute.

I ignore Jonah entering my office and closing my door softly as I continue to write down things I need to know in order to crush this 'particular man' I sigh hugely dropping my quill and closing my eyes, knowing I need to at least know this person's name.

"Vernon Dursley." Jonah says and I jump, as he must have moved to stand behind me looking over my shoulder.

I crane my neck around and say, "What?"

He shakes his head slowly, "Not what, a who." He says then adds at my look of confusion, "That is his name, the one who is doing all this."

I can't help it, I roll my eyes and smile chuckling a bit and turn my whole body to look at Jonah, "What does this man look like?" I ask.

"From what we have seen, he is tall and thin with dark hair." He says then looks unhappy for a moment, "We don't yet have a positive ID on eye colour or really anything else but what I've just told you.

"Okay, are we absolutely positive that the person you described is indeed Vernon Dursley?" I ask still smirking a bit and wondering if Harry really does know everything.

Jonah frowns but nods obviously wondering why this amuses me. "We heard him say his name, or rather call himself by name while talking to a second individual, whom I'm working on identifying."

"Okay, lets go, we need to see Harry before we get too far in this investigation." I say standing and moving around the desk expecting him to follow me.

"Wait, why do we need to see Potter?" He asks clearly not planning to move until I give him an answer.

I smirk and feel a bit devious and I shake my head, "You know what Skippy, you kept me in the dark for months, I think you can handle a few minutes of not knowing everything." I say and am just a bit surprised as he gives me a half smile.

"Mystery Man?" He questions apparently bringing up what I called him in the hallway then adds "Skippy?" Raising one eyebrow waiting for an explanation.

I shrug deciding not to give him one and gesture feeling heat in my cheeks, "Come on." He concedes this time and follows me to Harry's office every now and then chuckling quietly next to me.

By the time we arrive I feel like I may just pass out, I am frustrated and my happy little revenge of not telling Jonah what I know really didn't last long not with him giving sexy little nerve fluttering chuckles, making me want to sink my teeth into him, not entirely in a malicious way. I take a deep breath as we enter Harry's office and I smile seeing my friend.

"'Mione!" Harry says happily standing and rounding his desk to give me a tight hug.

"Hey Harry." I say hugging him back I hear a curious sound coming from Jonah, and I look over in time to see him frowning at Harry and I. I ignore him for the time being, and look at Harry fully.

"What brings you here?" He asks then seeing Jonah he frowns, "I see you caught a new case." He states, and I nod.

"Have you been to see Neville?" I ask softly and Harry's eyes show his worry.

"I'm going tonight after work, you want to come?" He says and I nod then taking his hand, I lead him to his chairs and we sit.

"I haven't heard much about all this yet, but I think we may have the wrong name, we are searching for a ghost right now." I say and Harry rubs his forehead.

"I thought one of the Aurors caught his name, and was looking into it." He responds looking as if he is flipping through mental files, "Jonah, you got the name didn't you?" He says finally looking over at Jonah.

Before Jonah responds, I turn Harry's face to look at me, "Yes, well Jonah seems to have heard the man call himself a name, but Harry I don't think you are going to like what it is." I say making sure to keep his gaze.

Harry doesn't look away as I see dread settle in his eyes, "Vernon Dursley, was the name he called himself." Jonah finally says sounding perplexed by the exchange.

Harry slumps in his chair and closes his eyes, "How does anyone even know that name, if we start searching for him using that name this could end very badly." Harry says sounding already defeated.

I glance over at Jonah wondering if I should fill him in, then something occurs to me, we can use this. "Harry I have an idea." I say and the change in my friend is almost comical. He sits up straight looking at me with so much hope and trust I smile and tilt my head at him in question.

"Come on 'Mione you have saved my sorry arse so many times, your ideas almost always lead to something good!" He explains happily, then gestures, "Well go on."

I laugh a bit then look over at Jonah, "You better come on over here, you will need to know this." I say and he makes his way to another chair Harry transfigures for him. "First off, we are the only three who will know about this, we can't tell anyone, not even Mr. Biggs." I say looking at Jonah, and he nods.

I let out a breath and say, "Outside this room there are only a few people who know who Vernon Dursley is to you Harry." I hold up my hand to Jonah seeing as he is about to ask the most obvious question, "I will explain that later." I say and he nods reluctantly. "We will continue to let this crazy man believe he has fooled us and then using his over confidence he will most assuredly make a mistake. That is how we will sink this case." I finish and look both at Harry and Jonah.

Harry looks hopeful and Jonah looks a bit impressed even though he doesn't completely understand considering he doesn't know who Vernon Dursley is. "As long as we let the crazy man think he has won, he will do something stupid, just look at what Voldemort did." I add watching Harry who nods smiling slowly.

"He thought you died because she said you were, and he was too overconfident to check so he flaunted you in front of everyone, where you popped up and well." Jonah mummers and both Harry and I shrug, as what Jonah said is in fact true, and it confirms what I was thinking.

"Our second step should be to somehow quietly alert those who would be most targeted." I say half thinking aloud, and half trying to impress upon Harry how important this really is.

"How would we go about that without giving away our knowledge of this group?" Jonah asks and Harry looks at him thoughtfully. "Also not letting _him_ know that _we_ know more than he thinks."

"Maybe we can use some sort of charm, without each person knowing what exactly it would be for." Harry says and I work that through.

"What do you have in mind?" Jonah asks leaning forward looking intrigued. "How would we get said charm to each person and make sure they have it all the time?" He adds working the details through himself.

"I've got it." I say already ten steps ahead, "We will charm a parchment and send it to each person, so that when they touch it, it will activate." I say accioing a parchment and a quill from Harry's desk handing them to Harry, "Write out some people you can think of, I will add to it later." I tell Harry and he immediately does as I say while I think it through more.

"Okay, I must have missed something, did you finish that whole thought?" Jonah asks looking at me shocked and confused then looking at Harry who never said anything just started writing as if he knows what I am thinking and going along with it.

Harry and I both look up at him in surprise, "Mate you'll learn to flow with it, she will have almost every problem worked out before you realize you even have a problem." Harry says chuckling then tapping his finger against my nose affectionately.

I smile at him then look over at Jonah, "Once the parchment has activated the charm will be with them until we catch the crazy man." I say then slow my thoughts to explain it while Harry goes back to writing furiously, "The charm will be two-fold, first it will give a mild Protego Charm, so that if they are attacked it will protect then while giving them a chance to fight back, then as the Protego activates it will also alert an Auror sort of like a Protean Charm."

I stop for a breath then finish, "The Auror or Aurors will have something like the coins we used in D.A. that will alert them to where the person being attacked is, then they can just disapperate." I shrug then frown, "This will take a bit of time, I don't know how long it will take me to charm the parchments, then charm whatever the Auror will have, maybe." Jonah, who is smiling widely showing both dimples, stops me and momentarily I feel as though I was hit upside the head, he is so cute.

"I will help you charm the items I have successfully used the Protean Charm before, so if you do the parchments, I can do the coins." He says then nods to Harry, "How is the list coming along?" I shake myself to focus on Harry's answer and my eyes go wide when I look down at the list.

"Oh Merlin, that is a lot of people." I gasp then look over at Jonah, "This is going to take a while and it would be best to have most of it done before tomorrow or tomorrow morning at the latest." I say and Jonah nods absently while scanning the list.

"What about Longbotton?" He says and Harry nods handing him the quill. "He may not be completely out of harms way until Vernon, or whatever his name is caught." Jonah says and I nod thinking that is true.

"Okay Harry, Jonah and I will get started on this, and I will keep you updated, if you think of someone else send me a memo, and I will get you a coin, yes?" I say and he nods hugging me then Jonah and I leave.

As we walk back towards my office, Jonah stops me and I turn to look up at him. "Lets go get something to eat quick, then we can get started on the charms." He suggests, and I have to make a pro con list in my head, the thing that decides it is my growling stomach.

"Yes, okay, but it needs to be quick, we have much work to do." I say and he gestures to the list.

"You can maybe scan this while we eat, and then you won't feel as though you are wasting time." He smirks at me and I roll my eyes grabbing the parchment and leading the way to the elevators grumbling about cheeky tosspots.

* * *

Again thanks so much for all the fantastic reviews, I really enjoy reading them and they make me excited for my own story! I love your thoughts on who could be the bad guy, then the thoughts on the other characters! If I don't answer a specific question it is because I will explain it in the story and I don't want to reveal that quite yet! Please please keep the reviews coming, as they give me more incentive to keep writing faster, I finished two chapters last night and am half way through a third…Yay!

Thanks again, and truly I love your reviews! *So please review ;)*


	6. Attacked

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Ch. 6 Attacked

Jonah said we should just go to The Leaky Cauldron so I relent and follow him through the ministry and we walk together him occasionally asking me about the charm for the parchments and I tell him who Vernon Dursley is to Harry and he suggests maybe we should list those who we think may know of this.

We arrive and seat ourselves, Hannah serves us waters as we give her our orders, I straight away start scanning the list, adding a name every so often but Harry did a great job. Jonah conjures another parchment to list anyone who knows of Harry's family. Our food comes and I set aside the lists as I decide to eat, thinking that giving it a minute or two we won't forget anyone for either list.

"So you lived in the States, huh?" I say thinking maybe I should get to know this mystery man turned co-worker.

"Yes, I live there for a few years, usually as a correspondent with the British ministry." He says then laughs slightly, "You would be surprised at the number of wizards who flee to the States trying to escape the Ministry."

I shake my head, "I suppose that sounds somewhat reasonable, until you remember that we are magical then it sounds really stupid." I say half smiling.

"Yes, well it kept me busy." He says shrugging. "I also worked quite a bit undercover, which is part of the reason I never gave you my name.

"What brings you back here?" I ask curious as to why he left leaving the comment about him not giving me his name alone for the moment.

"Well, partly work." He says and seems to cut himself off from saying something more.

"Oh?" I say lifting my eyebrows but giving him a free one and letting the obvious half answer go.

"So are you going to tell me what all that 'mystery man' stuff was about?" He asks leaning in and causing me to blush.

I don't realize that I have leaned into him also; his scent is intoxicating like sunshine, or something else that seems oddly familiar. I think about that for a moment then shrug the thought away.

"I suppose I'll tell you considering I will have to work with you for some time." I say then close my eyes as I say in a rush, "I told my friends about you the first night you helped me, then again at the bar, I was curious about you." I then open my eyes to see him and I had gotten pretty close so I ease back just a bit, "It didn't help you wouldn't tell me your name, you kept my attention even when I knew nothing about you."

He smirks at me though the harshness of the smirk is dulled by whatever look is in his eyes, "You have no idea how much you have been in my thoughts as well." He says softly.

I gasp my eyes going wide, "But you wouldn't tell me your name, you didn't even come to The Three Broomsticks when I invited you." I say upset that he is being unfair. "You are so infuriating." I huff out then glance down at the table. "You can't tell me the undercover bit was the whole reason you." I stop talking not wanting to even think about how vulnerable I could get right now.

"Granger." He says, and I hold up my hand to silence him, it doesn't matter how cute he is, nor how much I want to get to know him. I am dating Draco Malfoy. Then I feel a twinge of guilt thinking about how I haven't thought about him much today.

"Let's just let this conversation go for now, we have much to do, and it looks like we are both done here so, Shall we?" I suggest and stand without giving him a chance to object.

Just as I reach for my bag a light flashes into the bar and over to our table where it turns into a stag Patronus, Harry's Patronus.

'_Hermione~ Theo has been attacked, come quickly I have notified Astoria.'_

"No!" I exclaim and have to grasp the table to steady myself, I feel an arm around my waist and feel Jonah steady me.

"Do you want me to apparate us there?" He says softly and I nod taking hold of his hand and closing my eyes hoping Theo is okay.

We arrive at St. Mungos and then realize I never grabbed my bag or the lists, and look over at Jonah who lifts my bag and the parchments up apparently noticing my slight panic. I give him a small smile and rush over to where I see Harry standing looking sick.

"Harry." I say and throw myself into his outstretched arms. "I can't believe this, he isn't even on our list, I don't even know who to think about now, we can't send a charm to everyone we know." I say quickly holding back painful sobs in my throat and I hear Harry shh me while rubbing my back.

"I know 'Mione this doesn't make any sense, but we have to be strong for Tori, she should be here any moment now." He says and I lean back and whisper.

"She is pregnant, I don't know if they are telling people yet, but you should know." I say and he nods sadly.

"Thanks, I will keep it to myself." He says then after one more quick squeeze I ease back, and look around just in time to see a harried and decidedly green looking Astoria stumble from the floo.

"'Mione!" She calls rushing toward me, "I am so glad you are here, where is my Theo?" She says her voice cracking on his name.

I pull her into my arms thankful that she is small and I can keep her from running away, "Harry will take us to him, just think, he needs us to be strong." I mummer as she clutches the back of my suit jacket tightly taking deep breaths in order to calm down a bit.

I feel her nod, "Okay, I'm ready." She says and I keep my arm around her waist as we make our way down a hall to Theo's room.

We enter his room and I force myself not to gasp or make any noise at all. Seeing him lying there broken is almost too much, I feel Astoria and I both sway and then feel someone's hands on my waist steadying Tori and I. Harry is in front of us having entered first so that leaves Jonah, I turn and his face looks pained.

"Thanks." I whisper as Tori breaks free and rushes to Theo's side.

A Healer tries to force us out of the room and I step forward surprising even myself.

"We are all staying, she is his wife that is _Harry Potter_, I'm Hermione Granger, and this is the Auror in charge of this investigation." I point to each person in turn and watch as the Healer visible shrinks against my outburst, before I can even process the thought to apologize, the Healer rushes out and Jonah chuckles a bit.

"You are the best 'Mione." Harry says then sobers looking over at Theo and Tori.

"Oh, my Theo." I hear Tori say and I brace myself and move to her side.

Theo's face is black and blue like he had been hit with something multiple times although slowly it is fading a bit, he clearly has a broken right arm and his left hand is in a healing cast. I reach out for his right hand since his left is wrapped, and lean forward.

"Oh, Theo, who did this?" I whisper not expecting an answer.

Theo groans then his swollen eyelids flutter open, "Tori." He croaks and I watch as she forces herself to smile while fighting tears.

"Yes, love, I'm here." She assures him.

He grimaces apparently trying to smile then his eyes shift slightly to me, "'Mione." He says.

"Hey big guy." I say and smile down at him, "You had us scared there for a moment." I add and watch as confusion crosses his face then Jonah steps forward and asks gently.

"Can you tell us who did this, or anything about what happened?" Tori never looks away from Theo but she grabs my free hand and squeezes, so I squeeze back letting her know I will make it my life's mission to get whomever did this and send them to Azkaban.

"He was angry with 'Mione, he kept saying I took her from him." He says slowly looking more confused. "I thought he was a lunatic."

I look over at Harry bewildered with this information, "Granger?" Jonah asks Theo his voice sounding hard, not looking at anyone.

"Yes, he said I was first then the rest of the people who helped her and him though I don't know who he was talking about." Theo answers and I realize that I am squeezing Tori's hand really hard though she doesn't really seem to notice, I ease up just a bit. "He said Harry is his then kept saying Army, maybe he mentioned Dumbledore, and then it got pretty mixed up." He finishes then closes his eyes with a grimace still on his face in obvious pain. "He wasn't right, something wasn't right I couldn't see after the first hit."

"Harry we need a Healer." I say softly turning towards him a bit talking real soft, "Theo is in pain and for now I think I may understand a bit of what happened."

Harry leaves and Jonah backs away his face sent in hard lines, Tori leans forward and starts talking quietly to Theo, she still has my hand so I can't leave her. Harry comes back with a Healer who gives Theo a potion, a moment later Theo's face relaxes as he goes to sleep. Tori kisses him lightly on the forehead then pulls me towards the door.

"'Mione." She starts but I hold up my hand to stop her.

"I know what you are going to say, and I promise you that whoever did this, when I catch him he will wish he never messed with Theo." I say earnestly and Tori nods once a couple tears falling even as she fights them, "Please stay here with Theo, and I will let you know what I can." I say then think about the charms and decide to just do one right here so I reach for my wand.

I turn to Jonah who somehow has come to stand right next to me, "Here." He says handing me a Galleon for me to make a Protean Charm.

I blink in shock then take the coin and look back at Tori, "Trust me." Is all I say and she nods once more as I lift my wand and wave it around her then the coin. "Please stay with Theo, don't leave him until I let you know you can, even when you two are allowed to go home, if I haven't let you know before, okay?" I finish and she nods then goes back to Theo's side, as Harry, Jonah and I leave the room.

"I think I might know what is happening a little." I say then make sure no one around is listening and I say quietly, "He is going after people closest to me for whatever reason, then people who helped you and I defeat Voldemort."

Harry looks pained and Jonah still looks angry. "We need to get those charms made." Is all he says and I nod in agreement handing him Tori and Theo's charmed coin.

"Let's go to my flat." I say to Jonah, then realize something else, "Also it seems as though maybe you and I, and probably Ron, need to have new wards put up at our flats." I say to Harry and he smiles wryly.

"Maybe not at my place, but I'll floo to Ron's and explain the basic details without giving too much away." Harry says then frowns, "Actually you may have to do it, I never mastered the Protean Charm, and I don't want to chance it right now with Ron." He says, then adds, "I will stop by later and you can teach me as you make the others, yes?" He adds and I nod then look over at Jonah.

"You better come with me, but first I need to send a message to someone." I say thinking I need tell Draco I will be busy and won't be able to meet him for lunch tomorrow like we had planned.

Harry nods and Jonah gives me a half smile which strikes me as a weird action to what I just said, but I shrug and then move down the hall to send a Patronus to Draco.

"I'll wait for you by the floo." He says and moves down the hall quickly as Harry hangs back and waits for me.

I send the message then move to Harry, "Do I need to make you a charm for me?" I ask seriously and Harry looks at me for a moment before seemingly coming to a decision and he nods once.

"You go ahead and charm a coin for me, then do it for you and give the coin to me." He says and I grin at him.

"Sounds good." I say then lift my wand again as Harry Transfigures a couple fake Galleons. Once finished, we head to the floo network to go to Ron's feeling satisfied we are both protected by each other.

Jonah is standing there smiling as if he is mildly happy about something but I shrug it off as I say bye to Harry and he floos back to the Ministry. I am about to tell Jonah the address, when an owl swoops in towards me and flutters to a landing in front of me and sticks out his leg.

I lift the parchment off him, and he flies away. I open it and blush as I read the note.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Thanks for letting me know you won't be able to make it, maybe dinner if you are free. Just let me know, I will be looking forward to another dinner like our last dinner. Be careful okay?_

_Affectionately Draco_

I smile a bit to myself then remember I am standing in a very public St. Mungos and I hurriedly stuff the parchment into my pocket and look up at Jonah, who is grinning at me.

I clear my throat and then move closer to the floo, "We are going to Ron's, he lives in Chudley, wait he is staying at the Burrow right now, so we can go there." I say remembering that Harry told me he would be there for a bit, Jonah just nods and gestures for me to go first.

I step in and drop the floo powder as I call out "The Burrow."

After leaving the Burrow we apparate to an alley close to my flat, and I latch onto Jonah's arm in order to lead in through my wards. I enter the first of three wards and I know instantly something isn't quite right. I stop walking effectively stopping Jonah too, and I pull out my wand.

He catches on quickly and we walk the rest of the way to the door and I open it slowly.

The disaster that waits on the other side of the threshold shocks me, and I gasp feeling violated.

"Grab hold, and I'll apparate us to my flat, we can work from there, and we can send Potter in with Aurors to detect any trace magic and investigate." Jonah says turning me to face him instead of my disaster of a flat.

I nod once and take hold of his arm he glances to the side once and then we are disapparating to his flat me feeling more and more uneasy as the day wears on, Tuesday's have never been a bad day of the week, but I may have to re-think that.

* * *

Okay so I have slight writers block, I got half way through Ch. 9 and I went blank...I have been trying to update every two days and still give myself enough of a head start on the next two chapters that I won't stress, but I am stressing now :( I hope you liked this chapter, and it helped move along the plot, and give you a bit more insight to Jonah...We will see more Draco, no worries, but until them I hope you enjoyed it! :) Please leave a review and let me know what you think! :)


	7. Patronus

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Ch. 7 Patronus

We arrive at Jonah's flat and I am still trying to get my mind to catch up with the fact that my flat has been compromised. My mind whirls at who could have gotten in through the wards, and who would have done that. Then something occurs to me and I stop in the process of removing my suit jacket not even realizing that Jonah is moving around his flat his wand waving.

"They were looking for something." I say softly but Jonah stops instantly and looks over at me.

His face twists a bit then he smoothes it out and says, "I don't know if they were looking for something or just trying to scare you after they tried to get to you and you weren't there."

I tilt my head at him, "Why do you say that?" I ask wondering why he thinks that.

He looks down for a moment then back up at me, "You didn't see it, but there was a message on the wall." He pauses and I just stand there trying to recall what I saw and really I was so baffled I didn't really see much other than a mess. "It said, 'Mudblood=Death'." Jonah says and I force myself to stay calm.

I have been called that filthy name for years, but every time it still frustrates me and angers me, like I can honestly help how I was born, or even if I could would it really change anything? How narrow minded, and stupid. I finish stripping off my jacket feeling confined and angry, I pace a bit trying to get my calm under control.

"Granger, we need to send Potter a message." Jonah cuts into my thoughts and I turn to look at him.

"Yes." I state shortly still working off my mad and go back to my pacing now thinking of who could have gotten into my flat.

"I don't want to floo him, in case that can be traced, nor do I think an owl is smart either." He says calmly and slowly I wonder if maybe I can perform some sort of revealing charm to see how the person bypassed my wards. "I think maybe we should send him a Patronus." Jonah finishes sounding a little odd.

I stop again and with out really thinking, I raise my wand and shoot off a Patronus telling Harry shortly about my flat. I then move to a very nice brown suede sofa and sit thinking about the things I need to do and wishing fervently for a piece of parchment and a quill. I sit for a moment with my head in my hands getting my thoughts in order, I need to cross the Weasley's off the list, I made charms while we were at the Burrow, they never even noticed when I did it, although Charlie may have noticed a bit him being so intoned with charms having to use them so often.

I look up at Jonah in surprise after another thought slams into my head. "Why didn't you just send a Patronus to Harry?" I ask looking up at him and watch as his face reddens and he looks down.

"I never actually learned how to make a Patronus." He confesses looking unhappy.

My eyes widen, and then I smile slowly, "I will teach you, but first I need to write some things down, my brain is so full, do you have parchment?" I ask reaching for my bag to rummage for a quill.

Jonah comes to sit next to me on the sofa and hands me a notebook and a pen, a muggle notebook and pen. I drop my bag next to me and look up in surprise at him.

"What is this?" I ask wondering why he has muggle things, then I actually look around his flat, he has a Telly and through an open archway I can see muggle appliances in the kitchen.

"I have had to learn how to blend in, I actually enjoy using a pen, I never have to worry about ink if I don't have a self-inking quill." He says a wry smile on his face and I slowly reach out and take both objects from him.

"Oh, well thanks, this works great." I say then quickly open the notebook and start to write things down. After a moment I look up at Jonah who waited patiently for me to finish what I was doing.

"You need to strengthen your wards, then we need to find a better way to communicate with Harry." I say and he stops me by raising his hand.

"The first thing I did when we got here was make my wards stronger, only three people are allowed through." He says then after my nod, he continues, "Maybe you should, or I could make another coin for Potter." I stop him before he can continue.

I shake my head, "That's too much, we can't have multiple coins, and then try to find the one with a message." I stop and then I know what I can do, "We can make two way mirrors, Harry used to have one, and they are brilliant." I say then frown looking in front of me thinking this through, I notice a wall covered in floor to ceiling bookshelves and books. I stand and move to them then let out a shout of happiness when I see that Jonah has the exact book I need to make the mirrors.

"Um, you moved too quickly through that thought for me." Jonah says sounding anything but upset and I turn to him and smile happy that even though all my things have been trashed, he has what I need.

"Sorry, why don't you start making fake Galleons, and a pair of mirrors, not real big and then I can scan through this book about charming the mirrors." I say and he nods.

Before moving to do what he agreed to do, he says looking thoughtful, "We could just charm most of the parchments to connect to a couple coins."

I lean back against the shelves and think about this, if we charm two parchments to react to a certain coin that would work, so if we made two coins and then split the parchments in two groups that would save time.

"Yes, but I think what we should do for now is use the coin I made for Tori as one group and the coin I made at The Burrow as the other. I have a coin I made for Harry who has one made from me, and then we can have a fifth one made for you." I say thinking out loud, "Actually I can charm you onto the same coin I made for Harry." I say moving toward Jonah.

He stands and nods, then adds, "I want one charmed for you too." I stop in my tracks surprised.

"Why? Harry has one." I say and I watch as he blushes slightly again.

"Just as an added precaution, what if you are attacked actually when because lets face it the group is definitely after you, and Potter is held up." He smiles a bit smugly then finishes, "Just do the charm for me and I'll make a coin."

I blink twice then shrug, if it will get us past this why not. "Okay." I wave my wand and he connects the charm to a coin he then slides it into his pocket, then withdraws two from his other pocket, the one we made for Tori and the one from the Burrow. I also pull the coin I made for Harry from my pocket and charm it for Jonah putting it back into my pocket when I'm finished.

"We do need parchments to send to everyone, maybe you can work on that and think about what they should say, something that won't be too obvious." I say already flipping through the charms book finding the section I need and settling down to read it again.

Jonah makes the mirrors and I charm them setting them aside to make sure I get one to Harry later. Then Jonah sets a stack of parchments and the two coins on the coffee table in front of us and looks at me in expectation.

I shake my head slowly and smile, "Well, you are efficient." I say and he smiles his dimples appearing and I think of Draco again, then sigh and shake myself. I pull my feet up underneath me on the sofa and pick up one of the parchments to read what he wrote.

_Dear Luna,_

_I just wanted to say hi, so 'Hi!'_

_~Hermione Granger._

I laugh out loud, thinking that at least it wasn't obvious and rather it was quite funny.

"Well, objective achieved, although my friends are going to think me barmy after this." I say smiling though not at all upset by the fact, if it keeps them safe they can think what ever they want.

Jonah just shrugs looking at me sheepishly. Then looks at the parchments and the coins and says, "Well if you want to charm the letters, then I will connect them to one of the coins and fold them, we will have to use regular owl post I think otherwise it may be completely obvious, they won't activate until the intended person touches it right?" He asks looking back at me and I nod then take a deep breath and start charming parchments.

The process is actually quite lengthy, I first make sure that only the person we intended it for will activate it and then make sure the Protego will activate when a hex or charm is directed toward the person, then for the Protean Charm to work with the person's location. I then set the charmed parchment in front of Jonah who puts the Protean Charm on it, and connects it to the coin.

After sometime, the room has steadily gotten darker and is lit only by a couple of lamps next to the sofa on either side I hear a pop from behind me and I stop in the middle of a charm dropping the letter and jump off the sofa raising my wand and spinning.

I trip over my shoes which I had removed sometime ago and promptly forgot about and tumble over knowing I look like a crazy witch falling into Jonah who lets out a grunt as we both end up on the floor. I groan feeling pain in my skull as I hit the coffee table when I went down and I try to steady myself feeling sick.

"Granger are you okay?" I hear Jonah ask worriedly and then I hear a gasp as I try to focus on his face looming above me, "Get me a towel and some water." I hear then close my eyes trying to stop from seeing two of him.

"Here." I hear another voice say, a deeper voice and I forget momentarily about my pain the voice is familiar, and I can only associate it with something bad. "What happened why did she do that?" The voice asks and I moan this time feeling fear with the pain.

"Her flat was ransacked today and she has people after her wishing to hurt her." Jonah paused before saying hurt and I frown knowing that he meant to say kill but I focus on him talking again as he continues, "We are both a little jumpy and we were focused working on something." I feel myself being lifted and I open my eyes squinting.

Jonah lays me on the sofa and kneels next to me as I look over to the other man as he comes into focus, and I know my face isn't calm by how he flinches.

"I'm not here to hurt you." Lucius Malfoy says showing both his empty hands, "I am working with ah Jonah tracking a death eater and I may have found him." He says and I relax just a bit, but the pain in my head reminds me too much of being tortured as Lucius watched.

I look around even though things are blurry so I just close my eyes against the pain and blurriness hoping the nausea goes away. "I wasn't in your vault, I swear." I mummer then groan as pain throbs when someone touches my head.

"What vault?" I hear Lucius say sounding confused.

"Please, just stop I don't know anything." I plead knowing that it is no use she will torture me anyway, "Please I never took anything from your vault."

"What is she talking about?" Lucius asks again sounding a bit worried.

"I need to get to Harry, in the dungeons." I say starting to panic as Bellatrix's face looms in my mind, "Please, I never took any thing from your vault, the sword is a fake, we found it." I feel tears run from my eyes knowing this is the end.

"Think about the last time you saw her when she was in pain." Jonah says softly "She must be having a panic attack, can you think of any event where her words make sense?" He adds obviously trying to keep me from hearing though he is kneeling by my head and I can hear him just fine. "You are bleeding, hold on a moment then I'll get you a pain potion, Lucius, could you get me the potion?" Jonah says this time directed towards me and I wince again feeling horrible.

I try to get my mind back to the present but all I can think of is needing to get Harry and Ron out of the dungeons before Voldemort gets here. The pain in my head blooms for a moment then I feel a vial at my lips and my back being lifted from the sofa.

"Here, swallow, yes that's it." I hear Jonah mummer and I reflexively swallow the liquid instantly regretting it as the taste lingers in my mouth.

The pain lessens noticeable and I slowly crack open my eyes and see a glass being held in front of me, "Water?" Jonah questions and I reach up to take the water from him and swallow some sighing as the worst of the pains leaves me with a dull headache and the memories of being tortured slowly dissolve away and I feel embarrassed.

I look over at Jonah and focus on him for a moment, "I'm sorry I totally flipped out, I am so sorry." I say then look over at Lucius, for once words have deserted me and he looks so unhappy almost upset. "Mr. Malfoy I."

Lucius cuts me off by raising his hand and shaking his head quickly a strangled sound comes from him but he clears his throat and says, "I apologize for apparating in unannounced." He makes his way to a chair on the other side of the coffee table and lowers himself into it.

I realize Jonah is still supporting my back so I turn myself to lean against the back cushions and Jonah sits next to me again. "Wait you said only three people could get through your wards, I assumed it was you Harry and I." I say realizing that Lucius got through his wards, "I think maybe they should be stronger, not that Mr. Malfoy shouldn't be able to some here." I say but as the pain lessons in my head I can't figure out why he is here.

Jonah frowns a bit then shakes his head slowly, "The three people are you Potter and Lucius." He says slowly and I frown even more.

"Why Lucius Malfoy?" I ask.

"He works with me specifically fulfilling his agreement when he was released from Azkaban. He was tracking a man who was thought to be working with a death eater." Jonah says clearly not able to say something. "He came to tell me he found something."

"Oh." I say then fidget a bit, should I leave I wonder.

"So what did you find?" Jonah asks and I look up in surprise that he would have Lucius tell him something in front of me then I realize that I have clearance anyway with my job, I wonder if that really matters but I shake the thoughts off as Lucius glances at me quickly then answer him.

"I found the man we were looking for, Marcus Flint it turns out, and he was seen with another man who I overheard him being called Dursley." Lucius says looking tired now that I really look at him then I realize what he has said and I gasp looking over at Jonah who looks a bit impressed.

"Flint huh?" He says in answer then shakes his head, "He never learns." He says ruefully shaking his head.

Lucius had narrowed his eyes at me a bit when I gasped then looks back at Jonah, "Yes well for some it takes a bit more to realize how stupid they have been." He says frowning at me then averts his gaze to Jonah, "What should I do now?" He asks clearly looking for direction from Jonah and I raise my eyebrows impressed that Lucius is taking orders from someone willingly.

Jonah frowns a moment apparently thinking about the question as I start putting a few things together, "Wait, where did you see these two?" I ask Lucius.

He looks at me for a second then grabs his wand and waves it a couple times in front of him I flinch automatically and feel incredibly guilty when I see shame with a touch of anger cross his face quickly replaced with blankness.

Over the coffee table a scene is taking shape and I force myself to look away from Lucius promising to apologize properly later and watch as I see two shapes taking form on a very familiar street. I watch as the two men stand there and talk even though I can't hear them as there is now sound, they are standing down the street from my flat. I lean forward trying to get a better look at the men and I do vaguely recognize Marcus Flint, but the other one is in shadows almost as if he has made his self dark enough you really can't make out much.

"That is not Vernon, he doesn't have magic to make himself look that way." I say absently, then tilt my head, "Wait can you turn this 180 degrees?" I ask and twirl my finger to further explain, and as the picture rotates I squint and can make out a ring on the man's right hand, it is oddly in focus and I raise my eyebrows. "That ring is what is making this hard to see through, could you detect any thing odd when you where observing?" I ask still watching the two men then I gasp as I see the man turn his face towards me.

I lean back quickly and look away feeling fear lance through me and then physically turn my body away from the scene as I close my eyes at the image I just saw.

"Who did you see?" Lucius asks quietly and I slowly open my eyes and turn half way back towards him noticing that he removed the scene and is looking intently at me.

I open my mouth but nothing comes out I have to focus really hard and my head throbs again. "I missed something again." Jonah says sounding not at all amused.

"There is some sort of spell or dark charm working through the ring as Miss. Granger mentioned, it shows you someone, but usually that person is who you least expect." He says and I shudder involuntarily, "Or rather someone who you fear most."

I see Jonah look at me from the corner of my eye even though I keep my eyes on Lucius. I am not entirely surprised he found the dark charm that was put on the ring, but I am surprised he mentioned that he saw someone he feared.

"Bellatrix." I whisper my voice catching and I wrap my arms around myself covering my arm with my hand unconsciously.

Lucius notices and frowns down at my hand, then looks up at me and says softly, "Voldemort, is whom I saw, I am impressed you don't fear him the most." He says sounding very much impressed.

I shake my head slowly and then swallow trying to push away the nonsense, "They are both dead." I say trying to sound strong and firm.

"Indeed." Lucius says then standing looking exhausted. "I will wait for an owl or something, for how I shall proceed with this." He says to Jonah then walks around the sofa, I decide that I need to apologize, but as I go to stand he spins and disapparates, leaving me feeling guilt and unsteady.

"We should eat something, then we can finish the stack of letters, and you need to rest a bit." Jonah says standing and moving towards the kitchen.

I watch him go then look around thinking about this new development, my eyes come to rest on a clock and I realize that it is almost ten thirty. I shake my head and then rise to follow him into the kitchen.

Jonah is sliding a pizza into the oven as I enter and I smile, "Pizza huh?" I say and he glances over at me and shrugs.

"I discovered pizza when I was in the States, and decided I really enjoyed it, we never ate it when I was growing up." He explains and hands me a glass of tea and I smile as I take a sip.

"We used to have pizza when we had a movie night growing up." I say and seat myself on one of the stools at the counter. "My parents were really into eating healthy so having pizza was the equivalent of eating only desert." I say and laugh sadly thinking of my parents.

"Your parents sound strict." Jonah says sipping from his own cup.

I nod absently, "They were, but I still had loads of fun, and I knew they loved me." I say then realize whom I'm talking to and shake myself. "I think I need to get in touch with Harry, I need to get him the mirrors and also see if I can stay there, until my flat is cleared." I say standing.

Jonah looks thoughtful for a bit, then says, "I think if we give it another couple hours we can have the letters ready to go, then we can send them first thing in the morning." I nod in agreement thinking he is probably right, "I think you should just stay here tonight, then we can finish and we can take the letters and send them on the way to the ministry in the morning, where you can give Potter the mirrors." He finishes and I freeze, he wants me to stay here?

I try to think through what he said, and he doesn't sound anything but practical, but what would Draco think if he knew I was staying here, even if it is completely platonic. I look down into the liquid in my cup thinking it over and realize I am tired, hungry and really it wouldn't be until after midnight before I could get to Harry's so it would make much more sense to stay here.

"Ah, okay." I say and see Jonah give me a quick grin, then turn to the oven and flick his wand.

"I'm hungry." He says as he pulls out the perfectly cooked pizza, cuts it quickly and places it on the table along with a couple plates and forks.

We sit and each pull a piece onto our plates and we each take a bite in silence. "So, you know Lucius." He states not looking at me.

"Yes." I answer then sigh a bit, "I feel wretched about how I reacted when he was here." I say then frown, especially since he is my boyfriend's father, I think to myself and decide that tomorrow I will have to do something about that. "During the war I didn't have very many positive interactions with the Malfoy's." I finally say and Jonah nods.

"If that is the case, why do you feel bad?" He inquires sounding reasonable.

"Because he doesn't deserve that, it's not like he attacked me, or even thought about it probably." I shrug, "I sometimes have vivid flashbacks, and well that's not his fault." I finish lamely looking away from Jonah wanting to be done with this uncomfortable conversation.

"Why don't I teach you how to produce a Patronus, I'm sure you'll pick it right up seeing how you can do a Protean Charm really well." I say to try a lighter mood and Jonah nods brushing off his hands and getting his wand.

"What do I do first?" He asks seriously.

I smile a bit then say, "Okay you may not get it on the very first try, but the first step is you need to think of something good, happy, wonderful." I say and think about something happy. "You need to think of a strong happy memory, anything will do as long as it is strong."

He nods his brow furrowing in concentration; he nods again and says, "Got it."

"Next you say _'Expecto Patronum'_ and thats it, lets try it." I say standing up and he follows. He takes a deep breath smiles a bit and raises his wand.

"_Expecto Patronum."_ Jonah says and a light shoots from his wand forming a shape of a dragon, it floats for a moment and then sputters out as I look at Jonah, who looks surprised.

"You have to focus, keep the happy thought in your head, try again." I encourage him and he smiles showing both dimples and raising his wand again.

He recites the incantation then grins as his dragon Patronus flies around the room, and then I tell him how to make it send a message and after quite a bit of practice I move into the living room as he sends me a message.

His Patronus comes into the living room brightly flying toward me and I smile, the message is funny, _'There is more pizza!'_

"Great job!" I say coming back into the kitchen and then grab another piece of pizza. "This is really good." I say taking a big bite of the pizza.

Jonah smiles and nods, "Yes, I'm glad you like it." He says taking a bite of another piece and then reaching over and wiping sauce from my cheek with his finger.

I feel my eyes go wide and he just smiles at me, then leans in as if to kiss me and I lean back setting my pizza down and lifting my hand as if to hold him back.

"Wait, Jonah, no I can't, we can't." I sputter and he stops his face falling looking shocked and surprised his cheeks darkening with colour. "I have a boyfriend, I'm sorry but this can't, we can't." I keep sputtering and he shakes his head slowly an odd look on his face.

"I'm sorry, I just got caught up, I didn't mean to." He says, then looks at me straight, "It won't happened again, I apologize." He says and I nod seeing he is serious.

We finish eating in silence and then make our way back to the sofa we both continue to charm the letters and coins. We finish around one in the morning and Jonah shows me to a room then gestures to the other side of the flat.

"My room is down there, if you need anything, feel free to transfigure these." He says handing me a pair of black boxers and a green t-shirt.

I look down at the shirt, "Slytherin?" I ask surprised, I didn't know he went to Hogwarts.

Jonah's eyebrows raise and he shrugs, "Yeah." He says then smiles a bit, "Well good night." Then he turns and walks to his room.

"Good night." I say and enter the room closing the door behind me. Not worrying about making the clothes fit, I slip out of my work suit and into the borrowed clothes, which are a bit big, but will do for one night. I slip under the covers and am asleep in no time.

* * *

Okay I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one has much more Dramione considering this one had none, but I did introduce Mr. Lucius! ;) Also I am still working out a couple things in Chapter 10...we will finally see some of the secrets come out! Please please let me know what you think, just shoot me a quick review! :)


	8. Prophet

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Ch. 8 Prophet

The next morning I wake feeling slightly less tired than when I went to sleep, but yawn as I rise to get ready. I have a moment of confusion before I remember I stayed at Jonah's and I shake that off making my way to the bathroom across the hall. I do what I need to quickly showering and then with a sigh I put on the same suit as yesterday leaving the borrowed clothes on the bed.

I make my way to the kitchen where I smell coffee and I moan happily as I enter, "I love coffee." I say and Jonah laughs handing me a mug.

I sip the dark brew, and sit at the table as Jonah slides a plate of toast toward me, we both eat quickly knowing we have to send quite a few letters before going to work, so we gather out things and I make sure to put the mirrors in my bag.

"Do you have your coin, and the coin for Harry?" I ask and Jonah nods.

"Do you have yours?" I nod and then we both nod and then apparate to the designated area close to the owl post.

"Okay you take this stack, and I'll take these." Jonah says handing me half the letters and we both go in to get them sent off. It takes a bit having so many, but finally we get them gone, and we head to work.

I part ways with Jonah at the elevators who says he needs to catch up a few things after giving Harry his coin then send off some instructions, I nod then head to my office, where I'm glad I keep an extra change of clothing. I quickly change and make sure I look presentable then head to Harry's office.

"Hey Harry." I say and he rushes towards me hugging me tightly.

"I was worried, I knew you were fine, but I was still worried." He says and I gulp realizing that my flat must have been really bad.

He holds me back a bit, and I frown, "How bad was it?"

He shakes his head and says simply, "Bad."

I nod knowing after what Jonah said it would be, "I know I can't stay there right now." I say and Harry cuts me off.

"You will stay with me at Grimmauld Place, it is safe and then once we are done with your flat, we can move you back in there." He states not even giving me half a chance to finish.

"Okay," I laugh a bit, "But I do need to gets some clothes." I say then feel dread at the look on his face, "All of my clothes?" I ask slightly depressed by the fact.

He nods slightly, "I'm sorry, 'Mione, pretty much everything is well, not useable." He says softly and I feel myself flying back in time when we were on the run with next to nothing.

"Okay, then I need to go shopping." I say sadly and Harry hugs me again. "Did you go see Neville?"

Harry nods and frowns again, "Yes, he claims Snape attacked him." Harry says sounding frustrated, I nod then lead Harry to a chair and I sit next to him.

"Yes, that makes sense, I saw Bellatrix." I say then at Harry's confused look I explain everything from last night.

"That will complicate things a bit." He says and I nod in agreement.

"Tonight I will teach you how to do the Protean Charm considering you never showed up last night." I say and watch as he starts to defend himself, "Yes, Harry, I know you were busy, don't get your knickers in a twist." I say sarcastically at the end.

He laughs and says, "Okay 'Mione."

"Oh, also I almost forgot, here is a way we can communicate with each other that is secure and easier than floo or a Patronus." I say and pull out the two mirrors Jonah made.

Harry frowns a bit then looks up at me, "This is great 'Mione."

"I know this makes you sad, but I couldn't think of anything else, I don't want to have too many coins to keep track of." I say watching him closely, Sirius' death was hard on Harry and no doubt the mirrors remind him of what he lost.

"I know, really this is great, I was just surprised you remembered the mirrors." He says smiling at me reassuring me that it really is okay.

"I have charmed them so they heat up and vibrate so if it is in your pocket you'll know, you say my name or Jonah's into the mirror and mine will activate as yours will activate when we say your name into ours." I explain then demonstrate by lifting the mirror in front of my face and say clearly, "Harry."

Harry's mirror vibrates and turns an organge-ish colour then my face appears in it smiling. Harry grins back at me through his mirror then hugs me. "This is brilliant." He says simply making me blush.

I leave Harry's office and make my way back to my office to start going through my files again to make sure I have plenty of time for this new investigation. I am going through things in my head and have to stop in the hallway not too far from my office and note a few things down having so much in my head. As I pass a trash bin I see a picture on a discarded prophet that is lying at the top and I stop in shock.

_Hermione Granger's Tough Choices_

_Hermione Granger, war heroine, seems to be back into the dating game as of late. She was know to be happily dating Andrew Grosser, which our sources have told us was very serious, until we found out that she had a romantic late night dinner with Draco Malfoy last weekend after being seen with him in Hogsmeade as well. The couple was also seen having lunch together in Diagon Alley. _

_It would seem that the two are happily in love seeing as how they spent the entire dinner practically sitting in each other's chairs. Yes, it would seem that way until we saw her the very next week having a charming lunch with an unknown stranger. Hermione was seen in the arms of a tall dark and handsome wizard just days after locking lips with Mr. Malfoy. (See pictures above and below)_

_Our sources have revealed that Miss Granger was in the presence of this 'Mystery Man' all night as well; we were able to get in touch with Mr. Malfoy who said 'He trusts Miss. Granger and to keep our wands out of his business.' But we say to you Mr. Malfoy that you need to open your eyes and see that the Wizarding Worlds beloved war heroine may very well be playing you. We were unable to contact Miss. Granger._

_We were unable to get a comment from Harry Potter, who is said to be working on a new investigation that is taking his entire focus and has no time for childish rumours. (rude quote form his secretary) The public has a right to know if the leaders of our world are more interested in gallivanting around and ignoring serious problems than keeping us safe and secure._

_Neville Longbottom, who is a close friend to both Potter and Granger, was attacked recently with that was a tip that there is a threat of more terror coming. The Golden Trio kept us safe last time, but with Miss. Granger juggling men and Ron Weasley fighting a losing battle with the Chudley Cannons (who came in 8__th__ out of 13 this season) is there really hope for safety and security? Miss Granger may have a tough choice of which man to choose, but we have a right to be protected, which should be her ultimate choice._

The first picture is of Draco and I eating leaning close to each other that night at dinner, then next to it is a picture of us intimately wrapped around each other my hands in his hair his wrapped around me. Looking at the picture I feel my self warming as I remember how intense that kiss was after agreeing to be his girlfriend. So the flash I saw was indeed a camera and I should have realized it them and done something about it, but Draco had taken over my thoughts once I saw him.

Then below the article is a picture of Jonah and I at the Leaky Cauldron me leaning across the table my eyes closed and the look on Jonah's face is unreadable, the more I look at it the more feeling I see in it, he moves slightly tilting his head as if studying me looking very pleased with the results. Then there is another picture just after the Patronus dissolves of Jonah wrapping his arms around my waist and me nodding and leaning in to him closing my eyes, his face is a bit worried as he looks down at me.

By the time I finish the article I am so angry I feel like I could blast a hole in the wall. Gripping the offensive paper I scowl at it, I don't even know who wrote the article there being no name on it, therefore not having a person to direct my anger I stomp the rest of the way to my office and rush in flinging the door closed behind me.

I stop short my stomach plummeting as I see Draco Malfoy leaning against my desk clearly waiting for me. I drop the paper he obviously knows about it considering he was quoted in it.

"Draco, I." I start but that is all I get out as he crosses the room in three long strides his long arms enveloping me and lifting me into him as his lips press against mine not in anger but something all together different.

I gasp at the sudden movement then melt against him as he continues his wonderful assault on my lips. He pulls back slightly and grins at me, "You sure are sexy when you are fired up." He says wickedly searching my face, "I see you read the front page of The Prophet."

I nod mutely still a bit dazed as I am still in his arms my feet lifted off the floor completely. "So you read, that I trust you, which means I am not mad, nor do you need to explain anything." He states and my mouth drops open in surprise.

He leans in and kisses the corner of my mouth, "I already talked to Potter, and the 'Mystery Man' is apparently your partner." He adds and I roll my eyes, realizing he is having fun at my expense.

I smile at him but before I can say anything, Draco leans in and captures my lips with his again, as he moves us to a chair and sits with me on his lap.

"I missed you." He whispers against my lips, "So are we on for dinner tonight?"

I nod then decide I need to use my voice, "Yes, definitely." I answer and smile as he grins at me showing his dimples looking devastatingly handsome.

"I can't believe you have dimples." I whisper tracing one with my fingertip completely in awe that all this time I have known him, I would never have guessed.

He closes his eyes and leans into my hand a bit and I smile knowing that I need to tell him about seeing his father last night.

"Draco, I have to tell you something," I say but before he can do much more than look at me I continue on, "I saw your father last night, and I really need to apologize to him, I was unfair and I feel terrible about it."

He looks at me seriously then smiles a look I can't decipher crossing his face, then he says, "Lets have dinner with my parents tonight at the Manor."

I tense a bit at the thought of going back there, "Okay." I say slowly.

"Don't worry, the Manor is completely different than when you were there last." He says softly then traces my right cheek, "I will be with you the whole time." He adds gently and I nod deciding that I will need to face my fears at some point.

I then feel my cheeks heat a bit at the next thought, "Um I have a few things to do after work tonight, then I will need to hook up the floo to Harry's." I say then add, "I did actually stay at Jonah's last night we had loads of work to do, and my flat was broken into and I couldn't stay there, and I am staying with Harry until mine is okay to go back to." I say all this on a rush and Draco smiles slightly though there is an edge to it.

"Okay, I am staying at the Manor as of now anyway, so I will have it connected today and you can floo over at say seven?" He says and I smile feeling better for having told him.

I nod and smile then rise from sitting on him remembering I'm at work and this is quite unprofessional. He stands too and pulls me in for another intense kiss.

"I'll see you tonight." He says then quickly kisses me again and leaves me smiling like a fool feeling much happier that when I entered earlier.

After finishing my work writing everything we know down, then sending a charmed secure message to Jonah I leave work a bit early in order to go buy some new clothes. As I am leaving the ministry I run almost into Ginny.

"Hey, 'Mione, I am here to take you shopping." She says brightly and I smile shaking my head.

"Harry messaged you didn't he?" I ask and she grins at me unabashed and nods. "Alright lets go then." I say linking my arm with hers as we start out into Diagon Alley.

"So I say that you found your Mystery Man." Ginny says looking at me askance and I laugh.

"You must have read the Prophet." I say not bothering to answer her, since the answer was pretty obvious.

"That kiss seemed pretty intense." She adds grinning unabashed at me and I blush a bit and shrug.

"Well, I'd say you had to be there, but the picture was pretty clear." I say and she sighs as I pull her into the first clothing store.

Ginny and I spend a couple hours shopping then I decide that I need to get ready for dinner so Ginny comes to Harry's with me to help.

"I am a bit surprised you are dating Malfoy." Ginny says as she works on straightening my hair, "I guess I shouldn't be seeing as you are friends with most of the Slytherin's now anyway." She adds laughing.

"Speaking of Slytherin's, how is Blaise?" I ask and watch in the mirror, as Ginny blushes scarlet, I laugh and shake my head slightly, "That good."

"He is good." She finally says and I laugh again.

"We will have to do a triple date with Theo and Tori, once Theo is better." I say then kick myself mentally when I realize Ginny has no idea Theo was hurt.

"What is wrong with Theo, is he ill?" She asks looking completely confused since most purebloods rarely if ever get truly sick.

"Ginny, you can't tell anyone, but he was attacked and tortured just as Neville was." I say softly and she pales noticeably then nods in agreement.

"I won't tell anyone, is he okay?" She asks.

"He will be." I say then smile at her, "Thanks for helping me get ready tonight." I say as I survey myself in the mirror.

Ginny picked out an empire style off the shoulder chiffon dress in a deep red with a sweep train. I found some cute heels in silver that look great with the dress. Ginny had said it was formal enough for the Malfoy's, and classy enough that I could wear it again to a holiday party. I find my bag and wand, say bye to Ginny as she floos to the Burrow and I take a steadying breath and call out 'Malfoy Manor' hoping that I can stay in control of my brain tonight, not flipping out over nothing.

I step put of the fireplace in a beautiful room almost dazzled by the colours.

"Good evening Miss. Granger." I hear a feminine voice say from behind me and I turn to see Narcissa Malfoy standing by the open doorway.

"Good evening, Mrs. Malfoy, thank you for having me tonight." I say and curtsey a bit smiling and feeling unreasonably nervous.

She smiles and instantly I am at ease, she has dimples just like Draco, "You are welcome anytime, Miss. Granger." She says as she moves gracefully towards me in a simple silver evening gown, "Please call me Narcissa." She adds and I nod and smile.

"You can call me Hermione if you wish, Miss Granger makes me seem more important than I feel." I answer in return and then grin, "Your home is lovely." I say honestly and gesture a bit around.

"Would you like a tour?" She asks holding her arm aloft and I hesitate a bit not afraid of her, but of the place then I brace myself and take her arm.

"That would be lovely." I say sounding only a little unsure.

"I can guarantee you that you will never be harmed here again." Narcissa says and I blush feeling awkward, "Lucius has told me of the unfortunate incident last night, and we are both ashamed of what was done to you here in our home." She says seriously and I blush even more.

"I feel simple horrible about how I reacted when I saw Mr. Malfoy last night, I am sorry, it wasn't either of your faults and I don't have any negative feelings toward either of you because of it." I say having made her stop and face me while I talked; I had to look up at her even with the added three and a half inches with my shoes, I felt very small.

She smiles faintly and then nods, "I hope we can all learn to get past our issues and become friendly." She says and I nod in agreement then pause before we start walking again.

"That all being said, I may have some ah apprehension about the ah Manor." I say talking softly then adding, "I sometimes can't help it if something triggers a bad a memory." I say feeling stupid and ridiculus.

Narcissa smiles, "Then you will have no triggers as you will most likely not recognize any part of the Manor." She says happily then pulls me along with her leaving me confused and doubtful.

I learn that she is completely right; there is no trace of any of the things I remember about the Manor from the war. Everything is so beautiful and modern I am almost in shock that it is the same place. It is so warm and inviting and I find myself laughing and feeling very at ease with Narcissa. Finally we reach the dinning room and Lucius is standing there looking cautious.

With out even thinking, I am so at ease and seeing Lucius I can see so much of Draco in him, I just walk right up to him and hug him saying, "Thank you for having me here for dinner." I feel him tense up and I pull back blushing at how forward I have been.

"She did the same thing to me the first night she had invited me somewhere." Draco says from off to the left I hadn't even seen him when Narcissa and I entered the room, He and Lucius both are wearing black dress robes looking formal and handsome. "She has turned Theodore Nott Jr. into a very affectionate person, he literally lifts her off the ground hugging her every time he sees her." He finishes chuckling and shaking his head as my face burns in embarrassment.

Narcissa laughs and Lucius raises his eyebrows chuckling a bit in surprise, as Draco moves towards me and hugs me whispering, "He was just surprised, no worries." I relax a bit then try not to make eye contact with anyone other than the floor and Draco as we make our way to the table. Unfortunately I am seated next to Lucius as Narcissa and Draco sit across from us.

Lucius leans over and says softly, "There is no need to be upset, it isn't like you hexed me." I look over in surprise and he smiles at me.

I shake my head in disbelief, "Did you just make a joke?" I ask stunned.

He shrugs and lifts a pitcher of liquid, "Wine?" He asks and I nod not knowing what else to do.

"So, Hermione, Draco tells me you are quite the lawyer." Narcissa says as she picks up a fork for her salad, which has appeared at each of our places. " I know you handled Lucius' case but that was so long ago." She says and I am even more ashamed knowing that I did get Lucius the sentence he now has.

"Don't look that way, I enjoy my work now and let me tell you it beats Azkaban." Lucius says lightly and I am stunned again at how easy going he is. Draco winks at me from across the table and I force myself to chill.

"I enjoy my work, too sometimes it is quite hard to work so much and be gone sometimes, but I like it anyway." I answer then put food in my mouth hoping not to have to answer any questions for a moment to get myself centred.

"Draco would know how that is, but at least he is home now." Narcissa says, "The States are so far away." She says smiling at her son who looks a bit uncomfortable.

I frown across the table, "Home?" I ask trying to figure out what Narcissa said exactly.

"I was going to tell you tonight, I have moved back to England from the States." Draco says shooting a look at his mother who just smiles at him.

I put down my fork feeling completely off balance form the moment I arrived here, "Oh." I say clearly surprised, "Well that is wonderful." I say and this time I sound at least happy.

Draco rolls his eyes ad Lucius chuckles, "Miss Granger, you look as if you have been transported to a confusing slightly amusing planet." Lucius says and I here Narcissa laugh then scold him.

I blink over at him for a moment then smirk, "Imagine you being plopped into a dinner party at The Burrow with all the Weasley's and Harry while Dumbledore dances on a table for entertainment." I say as Lucius' eyes go wide and his mouth drops open, "That is a little how I feel." I say then decide to eat as Lucius looks over at Narcissa who is covering her mouth with her napkin her eyes shinning.

I decide to give Lucius another knock to the cerebral, "Who knew the Malfoy's were so cool?" I say then add, "Too bad we could have been having parties here all along." I smirk over at Lucius again who looks perplexed while Draco laughs and Narcissa tries desperately to hold hers back.

Lucius slowly smiles at me shaking his head, but not saying anything. I just shrug at him in amusement then go back to my salad. The rest of the dinner was comfortable and as Lucius and Narcissa lead me back to the floo, with Draco, Narcissa says.

"You are welcome back anytime, we should plan lunch sometime also." She says and I nod then hug her, I look over at Lucius who still has a thoughtful look on his face.

I act as if I am going to say something to Draco then surprise Lucius by launching myself at him and hugging him, he tenses up again a surprised sound coming from him and I quickly say, "No need to be upset, it isn't like I hexed you or anything." He laughs and then hugs me back, before I release him, I whisper, "Forgive me for last night?" He nods and whispers back, "Nothing to forgive."

I smile as I release him and then turn to Draco as his parents leave the room. He wastes to time in pushing me back against the fireplace and snogging me senseless.

"I have been waiting all evening to do that." He says against my lips, "Mother beat me to the floo when you arrived, so I was forced to wait." He adds and I laugh a little is getting muffled when he seals his lip to mine again.

After what seems like just a second he pulls back and I give a short laugh his hair is completely mussed from my fingers, I was unaware I was even doing it. Then I realize my dress is a bit rumpled and I giggle surprising us both.

"You would think we are both still teenagers." Draco says against my mouth again, and I make a sound of agreement my brain misfiring a little as his lips move to my neck.

"Draco." I say in half a moan, as Draco answers that with a moan.

"Say my name like that again and you won't be going home tonight." He says looking at me desire shinning in his eyes.

Deciding to be cheeky I shrug, "I'm not going home anyway, but nice try Draco." I say smirking at him, and he frowns a bit his expression darkening a bit.

"Yeah don't remind me, you are headed to Potter's." He says sounding grumpy and I lift my brows in surprise.

"You were okay with me staying at a strange guys' flat last night, but me staying with my best friend who is like a brother to me, you grumble?" I say slightly taunting.

Draco grins at me and shrugs, "Yeah you are going to think I'm barmy." He says and I frown thinking that the phrase is familiar, didn't I say that at some point recently. I shake the thought away deciding I am tired and with only a few hours sleep last night, no wonder I can't keep anything straight.

I lean forward and kiss him softy then lean back, "I need sleep." I say smiling at him as he pouts a little.

He pulls me closer and tries to distract me with another kiss but I push him back and smirk, "Really nice try but, I will see you later." I say and watch as he winks, then saunters out of the room.

Just before he leaves the room he turns grinning, "Lets meet tomorrow for lunch, since you had to cancel the last one." He says a bit smugly.

"I think I can fit you in." I say thoughtfully, "The Leakey Cauldron?" I ask and he nods happily then leaves.

I step into the fireplace, and call out Harry's address dropping the powder smiling the whole time thinking of the interesting turns life can take.

* * *

OKay, so the writers bloke broke a bit, but still having a muggy time trying to trudge through it, I apologize that this chapter is so late in being put up. The next two chapters are BIG ones, with a lot happening, but after that I am having issues...Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this update and the sassy Malfoy's...Please please please review! :)


	9. The States

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Ch. 9 The States

* * *

Friday morning Jonah and I meet with Rupert and update him on Flint and the ring making 'Vernon' a bit harder to find. I then tell them all my theory on using a revealing charm to see who would have gotten through my wards. Harry had tried and it showed that it was someone who had previously been in my apartment, although a new person who hadn't overshadowed it. This led me to believe that someone I had let in once had helped to get through my wards then let someone else do the dirty work. The list of people who had been in my flat was quite long considering I had lived there for years. Jonah had picked a couple Aurors to investigate each person on the list.

I settle in my office to take down some notes, and making sure I have everything in order. I make a file on Flint and start researching him. After a bit looking through old Prophets seeing only small articles about his family's business, I decide to look into who Flint had been seen with the last few years since Hogwarts and decide that maybe we could see if any of them need investigated.

I make a list of possible people who we need to discreetly look into, then since I have free time I look into Jonah's file as well, so that I can know everything I need to know about him. He did his Auror training in England and his first assignment sent him to The States. He apparently moved to California and lived there for a while before moving to Colorado, which it says that he followed a suspect there then stayed. The last entry in his file was his request to transfer out around the time my last case was closed.

There are notes about how he underwent extra training for undercover work and disguises. I think to myself how exciting that would be and then decide that I need to get back to work and I put away his file and reach for another folder as someone knocks on my door.

"Come in." I call out and Ron walks in.

"Hey 'Mione." He says and I jump up happy to see him and round my desk to hug him.

"Hey Ron." I say squeezing him, "What brings you here?" I ask and he smiles down at me.

"I came to see if you and Harry wanted to have lunch." He says and I look over at the clock surprised it is indeed lunchtime.

"Yes, of course, lets go get Harry." I say grabbing my wand and bag and walking with Ron out of my office.

"So what have you been up to lately, the last time I saw you was for like a second at The Burrow?" He says still smiling.

"Well I am working on a sensitive case, and I haven't had much time to do anything else." I comment thinking back on the last week or so.

"Well, it seems to me that you have plenty of time for a certain blonde ferret." He says still smiling at me his tone playful.

I look up at him and can't help but laugh. "So looks like someone has been reading the Prophet, and or talking with their little sister." I say loftily and laugh again when Ron blushes.

"Well when one of my best friends never contacts me, and the other is harder to get a hold of than the minister." He trails off and I shrug.

"This is true, but you are usually gone, it isn't entirely our fault." I say speaking of Harry and I. "Besides you are here now, so no harm done." I say and he laughs and shrugs.

"So, you and Malfoy?" He continues and I shrug.

"Malfoy and I, what about us?" I respond.

"Well, I guess nothing." He says looking unsure, "Just surprised is all." He adds as we make it to Harry's door.

"Hey mate." Harry says as Ron and I walk in.

They do their manly version of a hug hitting the others' back beating each other half senseless and I shake my head at them, as Harry comes over to hug me.

"Ron's taking us out to lunch." I say and watch as Harry lifts his brows.

"Brilliant, lets go." He says and we head back out to Diagon Alley.

We settle in at The Leakey Cauldron, and order some food as Ron tells us of another addition to the Chudley Cannons.

"Do you remember Terence Higgs?" He asks Harry and I shrug both shaking our heads.

"Malfoy, replaced him as Seeker when we were at school he transferred to Durmstrang the year after that, anyway he is our new Seeker." Ron finishes looking at Harry.

"Well that's good, your last Seeker was crap." Harry says looking thoughtful, "Is he any good?"

"Actually he isn't bad, we may finish quite a bit better this year." Ron says, "We are still looking for another Beater, since Tom decided not to renew his contract." He shrugs as Hannah who stays for a moment to chat with Ron brings the food to us.

Harry leans over and says to me, "Hey, how are you?"

"I'm doing okay, anything else on my flat?" I ask knowing they went back again to try some other spells.

"We are still working on it." Harry says evasively and I roll my eyes. "We are still checking the list for people who know about my Uncle, and we aren't getting very far, can you think of anyone else?" He asks looking serious and frustrated.

I take a sip of my water as I think about it, "Well there were quite a few people at school who probably knew about them, most are my friends now." I say and Harry nods.

"We have spoken to most of them, did you know you have almost half the Slytherin's from our year as friends?" Harry says looking slyly at me.

"Well, yes, I did know that." I answer then think of something, "You know I may have mentioned something about your family to Andrew once." I say then think it over more, "He asked about you quite a bit, so of course I told him some things." I say watching Harry.

"You know it is a bit creepy having your ex boyfriend so fixed on me." Harry says looking uncomfortable, "Did he ever say specifically why he was so interested in me?"

"Actually no, I didn't even realize he was so stuck on you until after I told him we were over." I answer frowning at him; "You do realize he isn't the first person who has tried to befriend you for gain." I say to Harry referring to a person a couple years back who became a crazy stalker trying to be his friend.

"Yeah, which is lame, considering the thing that made me famous is dead, also it is the first time someone has used you to get to me." He says looking sad so I think of something else to talk about.

"How are you and Luna?" I ask changing the subject.

"Good, we went to dinner twice, and I think we are going out again tomorrow." He says blushing slightly. "She is the same, although different from when we were all at school, she is actually really smart and the places she has been are interesting." He adds smiling like a loon.

"I'm happy for you Harry." I say as Ron focuses back in on our conversation after watching Hannah walk away.

"So, why are you happy for Harry?" Ron says and I roll my eyes again as Harry blushes a bit more.

"Harry is dating Luna." I say and Ron looks blank for a moment.

"Lovegood?" He asks looking at Harry in surprise. Harry nods and Ron's face splits into a huge grin, "Well, that's new, mate."

"I saw you looking at Hannah, you should ask her out." Harry says and this time I look at Harry in surprise.

Ron turns red and sputters a bit so I laugh and he turns to glare at me, "Lets just eat." He says doing so by stuffing his mouth with food.

"Yeah, that will catch her eye mate." Harry says grinning at Ron as I stifle another laugh.

We eat in silence for a bit then Hannah comes over to see if we need anything else and surprises us all when she asks how long Ron will be in town, and if they could meet up for lunch or something.

Both Harry and I goggle at them then after Hannah walks away, Ron turns toward us and smiles smugly, "Looks like I may have caught her eye yet." He says and laughs when Harry and I, still stunned by the exchange, don't respond.

We finish eating and leave the pub walking a bit to enjoy the time together and the weather, we decide to have ice cream and I talk them into going into Flourish and Blotts for a moment.

I am scanning the shelves for a good book; when I hear a deep voice behind me, "Fancy meeting you here." He says as I feel his mouth on my neck and his hands snake around my waist.

I turn to look up at Draco and smile, "Are you stalking me?" I ask lifting my brows and he smirks at me his handsome face making my heart flutter.

"So what if I am?" He comments and I laugh then my laugh is cut short as his mouth fuses to mine.

"Lunch was fun yesterday, but lets do something tonight." He says as he leans back his eyes are dark intently searching my face.

I shake myself mentally and smile up at him, "Sounds good, why don't we go see a movie?" I suggest and he lifts one eyebrow and nods slowly.

"Sounds good, I'll pick you up at seven, yes?" He says and I nod then he kisses me again lingering a bit then with one last peck he turns and leaves.

I raise my hand to my mouth and sigh a bit then remember Ron and Harry are somewhere around here waiting on me so I pick a book at random and go to pay.

I finish up at work thinking is a bit odd Jonah hasn't checked back in, I send a quick note to him with an owl making sure to charm it for him, then gather my things and head to the floo to go to Harry's.

I get there and decide to relax for a bit before Draco comes to get me, so I sit curled up with the book I bought today. I get caught up in it when the floo lights up and Harry steps out. I shoot a look at the clock and gasp, its 6:30.

I fly up from the chair I was sitting in and as I rush toward my room, I call out, "Hi Harry."

I hear him call back laughing, "Hey 'Mione."

I hurriedly check my hair and make up deciding they will do, then go into my room and decide that jeans will work best for a movie tonight. I pull on some dark blue skinny jeans and then pick out an orange baby doll shirt and add a short sweater it usually gets cold in the theatre. I finish it off with black pumps so I can add a few inches on my height.

Just as I am heading back downstairs I hear the floo and Harry saying "Oh, hello."

"Potter." Draco says amicably and then I finally see them as I descend the stairs.

"Hello boys." I say happily then walk quickly to grab my bag and wand, and then turn to Harry, "See you later." I wink then pull Draco into the floo.

We floo to The Leakey Cauldron then set out into muggle London for the movie and we chat happily as we walk.

"So tell me where did you live in the States?" I ask and Draco looks over at me.

"I lived in a couple different places." He answers and I roll my eyes.

"Is it a secret?" I ask in an exaggerated whisper.

He laughs and shakes his head, "No, I lived in Colorado, in a city called Fort Collins." He answers and I falter a bit as I look up at him.

"Really?" I ask and he frowns down at me confusion.

"Well, yes why?" He says.

"Oh, well it just surprised me that's all, I was looking at something's at work today and I came across the same place, just thought it odd I heard of it twice in one day." I respond thinking about where I had seen it.

"That is odd, do you have a case that crosses over?" He asks sounding curious.

"Ah, no actually, I was making files on a couple suspects and I came across a folder for Jonah." I answer, "He lived in Colorado too, actually he moved back here from there." I say thinking what a coincidence that is, I feel that same odd feeling tugging in the back of my mind but Draco is saying something so I push it away.

"Oh, that is something, a coincidence." He says then asks quickly, "How is Theo, I heard he was at St. Mungos."

"Oh, well Theo is healing well, I think he will be able to go home tomorrow, I need to go see him and Tori in the morning." I say then add, "I need to send Jonah a note to meet me there." I make a mental note to send the message after I get home.

We arrive at the theatre and make our way through the lines getting popcorn and M&M's and a drink then find a seat in the semi dark theatre to wait for the movie to start.

"So what are you going to do now that you are back here?" I ask and Draco shrugs making a noncommittal sound.

"We should have lunch with my parents again, and we can invite your parents too." Draco suggests and my heart drops to somewhere around my feet.

"Ah, Draco, both my parents are dead." I say softly and he turns his head quickly to look at me.

"What?" He half shouts then looks around and lowers his voice, "I am sorry, I didn't know." He says leaning towards me.

I shrug trying to think about it too much, "It has been almost six years, they were killed in the war." I say and he looks perplexed.

"They were muggles, how?" He says then seems to really look at me and quickly amends, "I'm sorry if you would rather not talk of it." He says and turns back to the screen, which was showing some fact about an actress.

I think about it for a moment and decide, that if we are going to be together I may as well be honest with him. "I tried to hide them, but my family was the first the death eaters went after, me being friends with the Chosen One." I say slowly, "I erased their memories, and sent them away, but somehow they were tracked their minds searched and found what I had tried to conceal, they were killed." I say then add in a whisper, "They died not knowing they had a daughter." I look down at my hands in my lap reliving the pain I felt when I found out.

"Bellatrix told me when I was being tortured." I add and feel Draco's arms come around me pulling me close as the lights dim and the screen flickers to life and the previews roll.

"I am so sorry, Hermione, I had no idea and I am even more sorry my family had any hand in it." He says into my ear and I nod feeling a bit better about the pain I have been carrying for years.

"It isn't your fault, please don't feel bad about it." I say and he tips my face up and kisses me with such gentle passion the only thing that breaks us apart is an explosion on screen showing a new action flick coming out.

"Thank you for telling me." He says softly, "I think you are even more brave and beautiful that I thought you were before." He says and I blush thank Merlin it is dark in here.

I smile at him and lean in to kiss him lightly as I settle into his side his arm around my shoulders as we both watch the screen in front of us.

* * *

I love love your reviews! I also am so thankful that I have such great readers! Your ideas and suggestions are fantastic! I had someone say they had read my story before bed, and then dreamed about it, which is awesome because I do that also. I have a few more chapters written and I am slowly breaking through my writers' block, you will be seeing a few more things happening, and you will maybe have a glimpse of the villain soon! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, and PLEASE please review!


	10. Trust

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Ch. 10 Trust

* * *

"Hey Tori, how are you?" I ask Tori as we settle in for coffee before I need to meet Jonah at St. Mungos.

"I'm okay." She says unconvincingly, "Actually I am scared." She amends looking it.

I reach across the table and cover her hand with mine, "Tori, I promise you that everything is going to be fine." I say and she smiles faintly.

"How can you promise that? What if they come after him again, what if this time he doesn't make it?" She says quickly her voice rising to a higher pitch and looking slightly panicked.

I rise and move over to her kneeling next to her and pulling her into a hug, "Tori, I really don't think they will go after Theo again." I say soothingly then decide to add a bit. "You and Theo are protected, I made sure you two are protected." I say pulling her back to look into her eyes.

"What would you do if it was Draco that was attacked?" She asks quietly pleading with me for anything to make her fear go away.

I force myself not to show my worry, I forgot to send him a letter, which makes me the worlds worst girlfriend, I push that away and think seriously about what she has said.

"If Draco had been attacked, and we were married, and I was pregnant with his child." I stop and what I said actually penetrates into my brain as a 'maybe some day' instead of a 'hypothetical'. I smile slightly and then go on, "I would make sure he knows that I love him, and that I am proud to be his wife." I say and feel that what I am saying very well could be the honest to Merlin truth, even if we aren't married and expecting.

"I would live in the present instead of worrying about the future and the could be or in fear of losing him, because then I would have already lost him." I finish watching to see if anything has helped. I hug Tori again and as I lean back I whisper, "You and Theo are going to grow old together with a bunch of children, you have nothing to fear from this unfortunate attack." I say and she nods a little sniffling, I hand her a napkin from the table and she dries her eyes looking a little less frazzled.

I rise and go back to my chair sitting down and taking a deep breath, I want what Tori and Theo have. Thinking about Draco and the future, I can actually see him and I being together, I wonder if he feels the same way, he acts like he does, but I still feel as if something is missing. To hide my frown I take a sip of my coffee and Tori clears her throat.

"So to get away from that subject, how are you and Draco doing?" She asks then sipping her coffee clearly trying to get a hold on her feelings.

"We are doing well." I say then smile, "We went to a movie last night, and he was very sweet, he invited me back to The Manor to have dinner with his parents again, then invited my parents." I tell her and she gasps.

"But your parents, I mean how does he not know about them?" Tori asks looking bewildered.

"I wondered the same thing, and I asked him after the movie, he told me that after he was tasked to kill Dumbledore and failed, he was hardly let in on many other tasks or information." I explain then add, "He started to defect before the final battle, he realized how messed up Voldemort was and wanted out, however having The Crazy set up headquarters in your house it is hard to get away." I finish and Tori nods looking like pieces have come together for her.

"I guess that makes sense, I can't imagine how awful that must have been." She says and shudders a bit, "Does he talk much about it?"

I shake my head slowly taking another sip of my coffee, "No not really, he answers my questions if I have any but doesn't expand much." I sigh thinking about it, "Actually Tori, I feel like there is something big I don't know about him, I don't know how to explain it, but there is something." I say scowling down into my coffee mug.

"He told Theo that he really likes you." Tori says lowly and I look up in surprise.

"He has talked to Theo about me?" I ask in shock.

She nods at me smiling, "Actually after that party where I tried and failed miserably at setting you up with Adrian," Tori says and I can't help but laugh at that, "He was talking to my Theo asking about you and then told him that he fancied you." She finishes looking pleased.

I feel my eyebrows rise in surprise, "Wow, I didn't know that." I respond.

"Have you two not talked about this?" She asks quietly.

"Well, no not really, I mean I know I like Draco, in fact." I say and lower my voice and lean in Tori doing the same, "I think I may have fallen for him, he is so sweet and truly I could see us lasting." I say and Tori lets out a soft squeal.

"Oh, 'Mione, that's wonderful, I really hope you two do stay together." She bounces a bit in her chair and I grin at her and shake my head a little.

"I wanted to ask you how the pregnancy is going?" I say trying to change the subject.

"Oh, it's going well I'm almost six months now." She says and smoothes her hand over her stomach which is now obvious, "I actually wanted to ask you if you would be the babies' Godmother?" Tori says looking up at me.

Surprised I lower my mug back to the table and my mouth drops open, "Are you serious, I mean yes, of course I will." I say and rise again to go and hug her feeling so happy.

She stands to hug me back and I hear her laughing, "Theo and I both agreed for you to be the Godmother, you are an wonderful friend, and an amazing witch, we would both be honoured." She says looking at me and I feel my eyes burn with tears as I nod grinning widely.

She hugs me again, and then steps back and sighs, "I have to run to the loo, but then I need to get back to St. Mungos, I feel bad being away from Theo too long." Tori says and reaches for her bag.

I nod, "I am actually going there in a bit, Jonah and I need to speak with Theo briefly." I say and Tori smiles at me.

"How odd is it that you found the 'Mystery Man'?" She asks me and I roll my eyes.

"Very odd." I answer then whisper, "I think he is cute, but I'd take Draco over him any day, besides it's his fault he missed out." I shrug and Tori laughs.

"Too true." She says and I hug her one last time, "I'll see you in a bit." She says and turns to walk to the loo.

I walk out front and sit at a bench to make a parchment for Draco feeling bad I hadn't thought of it sooner, I quickly do what I need to then make my way to the owl post and then send it off.

Jonah meets me at St. Mungos and I hand over the coin I made for Draco glaring at him, "I can't believe both of us forgot to make a parchment for my boyfriend." I say sounding tough and Jonah looks shocked at first then lowers his eyes to the coin.

"Um." He says and I cut him off.

"I know I am mostly to blame, but you knew I was dating someone and didn't even think to mention it. If you had a girlfriend, and I knew about it I would have suggested we make her a parchment." I say quickly and he looks back up at me.

"You are right, I apologize." He says and pockets the coin, "I'd say it won't happen again, but well we most likely won't have to do this again." He says obviously fighting a smile as one of his dimples forms.

"You think you are so clever don't you?" I say fighting a smile myself.

He shakes his head slowly, "No, but you are plenty clever for both of us." He says looking at me in a way that I don't want to think about too much. His eyes darken a bit and I can tell he wants to say more.

"Let's just go see Theo." I say turning away from him and we head to Theo's room. As we walk in I hear Theo laughing at something, and I smile when I see he looks completely healed, although he still has a sling on his right arm.

"Hey big guy." I say and he jumps up from where he is sitting next to Tori grinning he grabs me one armed and lifts me and spins me as I cling to him giggling a bit though trying to speak through it.

"Theo, set me down." I say still half laughing he does set me down, and looks at me seriously.

"Hey, you have never told me to put you down before, are my hugs getting worse?" He asks humour twinkling in his eyes.

I roll my eyes and poke him in the stomach, "Your hugs are just as great as always, but you clearly have a sling on your arm." I say lightly hoping there won't be any issues about him being attacked.

"Well, yes, but I do have two arms." He says matter of fact and then turns to Tori pulling me with him.

"Hey Tori." I say and hug her she squeezes me hard and I whisper to her, "I promised you we'll get him, don't worry." I feel her nod against my head and then I look over at Jonah.

"Hey do you have that coin?" I ask and he nods then pulls it from his pocket as I wave my wand over Theo, then Jonah waves his connecting the charm to the coin.

Theo raises his brows and I hold up my hand, "So I was going to ask if you guys wanted to go on a triple date with Ginny, Blaise, Draco and I, sometime." Tori and Theo exchange a look then Theo grins at me.

"I think we will turn you into a Slytherin yet." He says I laugh rolling my eyes.

"I may already be there." I say sardonically and then look at Tori.

"Yes, we would love to." She says and I nod then Jonah steps forward.

"I hate to remind you of this, but have you thought of anything else that you think could help us in any way?" He asks looking professional though there is worry in his eyes.

Theo slowly shakes his head, "It was odd, and the first look at the bloke was off, like I couldn't see him completely then just as it was coming clear, I was hit with something, then I couldn't see even if I wanted to." He shrugs.

"There were at least four people there though, and one was a female. She kept laughing, it was creepy." He says then smiles, "'Mione will catch him, and then we will all feel just a bit of pity once he suffers her wrath." He says and Tori makes a strangled sound as I bark a laugh.

"Leave it to you to make light of this." I say hugging Theo again I whisper, "Tori is worried, maybe you two should talk about this." He hugs me back and nods then I step back.

"Alright, if you think of anything, or if either of you need me, let me know, I'll talk to Ginny and set a time up for the date." I say and they both nod as Jonah and I leave.

"You know if he would allow us to look at his memories, we may be able to see something else he didn't." He suggests as we walk away from Theo's room.

I nod thinking about it, "Lets work with what we have for now, then we can ask him after a couple days, they need some time." I say and Jonah agrees. "Wait, how did you know to meet me here this morning?" I ask stopping short trying to remember if I sent him a message or not last night.

Draco and I had dinner after the movie talking about random things and of course we spoke of my parents more, then he walked me back to the floo at the Leakey Cauldron and after a wonderful blistering kiss that about burned my hair right off my head, I said good-bye and went by floo back to Harry's.

"You ah, sent me a message last night." He says looking at me a bit nervously I scowl at the floor trying to remember, I know I thought about it, but did I?

"Huh, I don't remember but I must have." I say out loud then look back up at Jonah, who looks relieved I tilt my head at him thinking that's a funny expression for him to have then shrug, no sense in worrying about it now so I suggest we head back to the ministry and he nods so we apparate.

Jonah and I head back to my office and decide to figure out how to go about tracing Flint without his knowledge. A letter like the others wouldn't work, considering he would probably check to see if there are any enchantments on it, and it would take too much effort to make it untraceable as well as hide the enchantments.

"Jonah, maybe we could see if Lucius could look into the ring, he knows what is does and maybe how it could be made." I suggest and Jonah looks up at me from a pile of papers he is holding his face a mask of concentration and intense purpose.

He blinks twice then says, "Jonah?" looking confused then seems to catch himself his face pales making him look ill and he clears his throat I'm sure my face is a picture of confusion and concern.

I stand from where I am at my desk, and slowly make my way to him and kneel in front of him, he sits back a bit still looking at me with an odd expression on his face. "Are you okay?" I ask wondering if something is seriously wrong.

He slowly nods and then clears his throat again, "My mind was elsewhere, and I didn't hear all of what you said." He says looking down at the papers in his hands then back up at me.

I glance down at the papers and see that he is reading about the people the ministry thought to be former Death Eaters, who also knew Harry and I. I look back up at Jonah, and frown at him, "Do you need a break?" I ask and he smiles at me another more intense odd look crosses his face and I feel something about it is familiar.

He reaches his hand out and lightly touches my cheek, just as he had done after my encounter with Andrew. "You are beautiful." He murmurs and I feel my eyes widen, I figured he had some sort of crush on my after all he did try to kiss me that one night.

I reach up and take hold of his hand and move back a bit, "Jonah, I have a boyfriend." I say slowly and seriously, his smile dims a bit, but then amusement shimmers in his eyes.

"Yes, I know you do." He states then pulls his hand from mine, "I will contact fa-Lucius, and have him come by so that we can see what he knows about the ring." Jonah says and I frown again.

"Are you sure you are alright?" I ask and he nods though he frowns a bit and opens his mouth as if to tell me something then he closes his mouth and hands me a paper.

"We may check to see if this person has been found, and I think he may have a daughter." He says and I look down Jugson is the man, and I wonder what his first name is.

I stand with the paper and head back to my desk to sit; "I think there is a woman who works at the ministry with the last name Jugson." I murmur then I am thinking about this when an owl swoops in landing in front of me his leg out stretched.

It startles me so much so I don't reach out for it very quickly and before I do the owl makes a retching noise and flaps its wings as if in agitation then hops a bit before trying to take off just to flop back to my desk.

"Don't touch it." Jonah says in a panic darting to his feet and freezing the owl so as to cut off the letter with a severing charm it landing innocently on my desk as the owl being let go makes more noise pecking at his leg.

I realize what is happening and shoot off a Patronus as I try to calm the bird, and making sure to not touch the letter. Someone had sent me a letter with a dark curse on it. Harry rushes in with a couple other Aurors and I force everyone to stop first to explain before someone gets hurt.

One of the Aurors levitates the owl out of my office to get it help, as the Auror waves his wand over the letter checking for traces and maybe a hint of where it came from.

A name floats into the air, which causes Harry to curse and me to growl while Jonah looks annoyed and the other guy just shrugs and then waves his wand again.

_Petunia Dursley_

"Max, you will go see to the owl and see if you can get an imprint from it, also you will forget this name for now, and tell no one what you have found, if you do I_ will_ know." Jonah says quickly and Max nods then leaves quickly. "I take it this is your Aunt's name?" Jonah says not exactly expecting an answer.

I wave my wand and make the letter unfold, which causes another issue because dark powder flies into the air swirling and all three of us fling ourselves away as we watch in fear of what it is.

It swirls around a slight ripple running through it almost as if it is seeking for something, "That looks like it could be a type of Imperio." Jonah says, "I think I have seen that used before." He says again and then looks very unhappy.

"What?" I say completely shocked, "I feel like an idiot, that is possible?" I say looking dumbstruck.

"Aye, it is possible." Jonah says looking haunted. "Think of it like the letters we sent only used for bad instead of good." He says and I realize that is true, I could probably send almost anything charmed into a letter.

"How the bloody hell did it get past security?" Harry bellows looking livid. As he whips out his wand and viciously waves it light blooming from it and shooting out my office door. "Memos that will not be ignored." He says sounding angry and a bit scary.

"So, I know this is usually my area, but what now?" I ask eyeing the black mist that is slowing growing and has now enveloped my desk.

Jonah sighs then lifts his wand and sends a Patronus. "Can you make a type of shield maybe?" He asks me and I shrug and raise my wand to give it a try. "It won't stop until it finds a witch or wizard to latch onto." He says unhappily as I swallow and hope for the best.

I watch, as my shield seems to work well then I look over to Jonah and say, "Maybe you should explain, yes?" I say still eyeing the mist, which seems as though the shield has stopped it although it looks agitated if mist can look agitated.

Jonah nods and then Lucius Malfoy sweeps into my office and stops looking at the mist with a haunted expression then slowly turns to Jonah and says softly, "This is not good."

Harry and I look at each other and shrug hoping that if we wait one of them will fill us in.

"That mist will continue to seek a host until it has found one, we won't be able to trace anyone through the parchment, but when the Imperio begins its work on the host, they will know something." Lucius says looking from the mist to me then back again.

"You mean that it has to attach itself to someone, before we can get it out of my office, and what happens when it does?" I ask feeling apprehension settle over me heavily, "Does the person become a mindless slave?"

"The Imperio works the exact same way as if I cast it on you now, the only difference is the person who casts it isn't here, and well you can see how that would be effective." Jonah says watching the swirling mist, "So in a sense the person then would become a sort of mindless slave."

"Not exactly." Harry says stepping forward looking uneasy, I realize what he is thinking and I rush towards him meaning to stop him.

"Harry no, you can't." I say panicking slightly because if I don't make him, he won't stop.

"Jonah, hold her please." Harry says sidestepping me and I feel two strong arms wrap around my waist and holding me tightly.

"No! Harry there could be a hex also, don't Harry." I cry as Harry takes down my shields and steps into the mist instantly his body seizes, as the mist seems to be sucked into him and he slowly turns to look at me.

I feel myself shudder at the look in Harry's eyes, and I feel Jonah's arms tighten around me pulling me back against his chest more firmly. I watch in horror as Harry lifts his wand and points it at me, he opens his mouth then his brows furrow as if in concentration.

"Can he fight the Imperious curse?" Lucius whispers and I realize without taking my eyes from Harry he is literally right next to me wand raised his shoulder touching mine.

"He has fought it before and won." Jonah says softly as Harry visibly fights off a command only he can hear.

"Harry." I moan feeling helpless and utterly frightened, not being able to do anything at the moment I focus on anything other than Harry pointing his wand at me, I look over at my desk and see the letter slightly glowing. "Jonah please, let me have my wand arm free, I won't hurt anyone in here." I whisper and I can feel Jonah hesitate not knowing what to do.

Lucius moves from my side to the other side of us closer to the desk, and then says clearly "Confringo." Effectively blasting the parchment into pieces Harry shudders again then growls as he shakes the rest of the curse off.

I shove my way out of Jonah's embrace and rush towards Harry, "You shouldn't have done that." I yell at him flinging myself into his arms, which come around me steadying us both, then I lean back and hit him hard, "I can't believe you just stepped into an unknown dark mist." I yell at him then hug him again.

"Merlin Hermione." Harry says sounding indignant.

"Don't you Hermione me!" I yell my voice choking on the tears I'm fighting back, "Don't _ever_ do that again, you hear me." I say giving him my best don't argue look.

He reaches up and swipes away my tears and nods, "I promise." He says softly and I nod then hug him again.

Then I let go of him, and turn on Jonah, "If you ever attempt to hold me back again, I will hex you into next week, and don't think I won't. I don't care if the-boy-who-lived-and-is-stupid-enough-to-think-he-can-do-anything is your boss, don't _ever_ do that again." I say holding my wand out toward Jonah.

He raises both eyebrows and grins at me, I loose it for a split second and just as Lucius says, "I think she is serious." I throw a Stinging Jinx at Jonah hitting him in the arm.

"Bloody hell woman!" He shouts at me looking shocked although a bit impressed as well and I shake my head at him.

"Told you she was serious." Lucius mutters and Harry laughs a bit.

I turn back to Harry, "You want some too, as it's your fault I'm mad at him to begin with." I say menacingly and he grimaces.

"No I remember the last time you threw one at me, my face swelled up and I could hardly see." He says and glances at Lucius, who was around to see it when we were brought to the Manor by snatchers. "It bloody hurt." He adds shooting a pitying look at Jonah.

"Well now that we have all had some fun throwing jinxes and hexes, can we maybe see if Potter received any information." Lucius says and I glare at him still not completely okay with everything that happened, "Since he was stupid enough to step into the mist in the first place, that is." Lucius adds bowing his head a bit toward me and I can't help it I smile a bit then flop down in a chair feeling tired already.

"I got a sense that he knows quite a bit about Hermione, and he is very angry with her." Harry says then closes his eyes, "He kept trying to make me put the Imperious curse on her and bring her to him." He says, and then frowns, "I think from what I could understand he wants to lure me to Hermione once he gets her." Harry shakes his head in disgust.

"What kind of an individual are we talking about, and what exactly does Granger have that he wants?" Jonah asks Harry.

"Well, ah he does want something from her, and he wants to use her to get me." He finishes quickly and I watch in awe as Harry blushes deeply.

"So you are saying that he is trying to get Miss Granger by using the Imperious curse, either by putting it directly on her by using a crude but effective method as a letter. Or by putting the curse on someone else and forcing them to Imperio her and bring her to him." Lucius says then continues not waiting for an answer, "Then using her as bait to lure Harry Potter to him. Why does he want you?" Lucius finally asks looking at Harry.

Harry shrugs and I look around at the three men, and I wonder if it could be a simple answer. "You said he wants something else from me?" I ask and Harry nods slowly looking decidedly uncomfortable.

"That is sick." Lucius says and I look over at him in shock, his face is set in a disgusted look and he even looks a bit angry.

I shake my head slowly as I hear Jonah growl lowly then I look back at Harry who had nodded at Lucius' comment. I decide to let that all go it must not be important seeing as no one will come out and tell me, then it hits me.

"What?" I gasp sounding revolted, embarrassed, and shocked. "Could you tell who?" I ask quickly hoping he may have something, anything.

Harry shakes his head, "No I'm sorry 'Mione." He says and I feel frustrated.

Just then Max comes back in and says quickly, "We have a name, from the owl, it was sent this morning." He looks between the four of us then focuses on Harry. "Millicent Bulstrodesent the owl to Miss Grangers office, it went through security as completely harmless." He finishes looking confused.

"Okay, so Flint and Bulstrode we now know for sure we are looking for, we need to find one so we can chat with them." Jonah says and I sigh thinking that we probably saw her and didn't realize it this morning.

Harry opens his mouth to say something then another Auror rushes in looking exuberant, "I think we have something, oh I'm sorry for interrupting." He says looking embarrassed.

"No, Brian that's okay, what do you have?" Harry says sounding tired.

"We have spoke with everyone on the list from Miss. Granger's flat, except one." He says the excitement coming back into his eyes, "Andrew Grosser." He says and Jonah growls as I gasp having thought I would never have to deal with him again.

"Well that would make some sense." Harry says thoughtfully and I groan thinking it makes too much sense.

"May I ask why you haven't spoken to this individual?" Lucius asks looking at me in concern.

"He seems to have moved from the address Miss. Granger gave us, and we haven't been able to contact him through Patronus, or owl. He won't respond." He says then looks uncomfortable. "There is another way we could look for him."

My stomach does a slow unhappy flop as his words crystallize in my mind and I frown. "Yes, we can use something of his and trace him and I do have something." I say as Jonah makes another unhappy noise and Harry actually speaks out.

"No, you will not trace him Hermione." He says and before he can really get going I step back up into his face and place my hand over his mouth.

"I really hope you weren't going to say something stupid about me being a girl." I raise one brow and watch as he glares at me, "I have faced far more advanced evil than Andrew, and if you insist on arguing I will have to insist on forcing you to remember about twenty minutes ago when a certain boy-who-thinks-he-is-invincible stepped into an unknown dark mist, while having me restrained. Which by the way I am not above having you restrained if you force me." I say watching, as his look gets darker, "Don't push me Harry Potter." I add as I remove my hand.

"The last time you went up against Grosser, you didn't fair so well." Jonah says lowly and I whirl towards him.

"Yes, Mr. Masters." I say coolly, "I was taken off guard when he punched me, but I guarantee you if he were standing in front of me now, he would be the one who ended up on the floor, with no help from anyone else." I say as I gesture around, "I have fought death eaters hell bent on seeing me dead, I think I can handle an ex boyfriend who wishes to use me to lure Harry out while forcing himself on me." I say not taking my cool gaze from him.

"Anyone else have an objection?" I ask and wisely everyone else stays quiet.

"Max, Brian go and gather what we will need and meet in my office in thirty minutes." Harry says then looks at me, "See you in thirty." Then walks out clearly angry.

As they leave I wave my wand and send a quick Patronus cancelling lunch with Draco seeing as it is 11:30, then I turn to grab my bag which includes the key Andrew gave me to his flat. As I turn back around I see Jonah's eye go wide just as my Patronus comes back into the room and stops in front of Lucius and Jonah delivering my message to Draco.

I frown wondering if I accidently sent the Patronus to Lucius, but then I think about what I did, knowing I sent it to Draco. So why would it deliver it to Lucius? I realize that Lucius looks incredibly uneasy sneaking glances at Jonah who is looking at the spot where my Patronus had been as if he might be ill.

"That was odd." I say and then Jonah looks up and meets my gaze and I watch in awe as his eyes change first.

His bright blue eyes showing regret and apprehension start to darken then the blue turns to a gray colour, I gasp and the change happens quickly after that.

"No." I whisper my hand coming up to my mouth as if that would help keep the shock from happening.

His hair slowly turning blonde and shortening a bit, his facial structure is the last thing that finally changes. His features not as sharp as they had been when he was younger more full now that he had matured. Jonah was still there over it all sort of like a film, but I could clearly see Draco, my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy.

"The disguise isn't as strong if you know it is me, so before when you had no idea, there were no common features, now you are sort of seeing through it if you will." He explains clearly seeing the question in my eyes.

"You have kept this from me, but why?" I ask the first thing that comes to my mind, "I thought I could trust you, I did trust you." I say feeling broken and then I remember we aren't quite alone.

I look over at Lucius who looks unhappy, "You knew." I state looking at him feeling myself about to break, "I should have realized sooner, I was such a fool." I say forcing my feelings down and dropping my hand back to my side, "I knew there was something off about, never mind." I say then grab my bag and start to walk out of my office.

"Wait, Hermione." Jonah or rather Draco says stepping forward as if to stop me.

I stop walking to face him and raise my wand not realizing I even had it in my hand, "Don't touch me, and don't follow me." I say and watch as he stops short and looks a bit surprised. "I don't understand what the hell you are doing, nor do I know what exactly to think about everything, because for whatever reason you haven't felt the need to tell me." I say realizing that maybe I was being a bit unfair as I never asked, but then again I had asked and he had given me half answers.

"I just need some time, apparently you and I will have to work together with this investigation, but I just need time." I say and I feel overwhelming sadness rise up to consume me, "I trusted you." I say on a fierce whisper fighting to keep collected then I shake my head and leave.

* * *

I have tried to keep everything clear in this chapter, but there is a lot going on, first off congrats to all you who knew from the beginning that Draco and Jonah were one and the same. I actually had Draco telling her that the Three Broomsticks way back in the story, but I wanted a bit more suspense. Anyway, now they are going to chase down the bad guys, we still don't know everything, but pretty close…I have the next chapter pretty well ready, but after that I am working on getting it going. Thanks so much for reading, and I hope you are all still enjoying my story! Please Review!


	11. Curse and Hex

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Ch.11 Curse and Hex

* * *

Knight in shinning armour I scoff to myself sarcastically as I angrily make my way to Harry's office, I should know better, fairy tales are fake just as a knight in shinning armour is such an archaic wish thought up by silly girls with vivid fantasies. I should have known better Jonah was too good to be true he never even existed, to be fair Malfoy does exist but he lied to me the entire time.

Was he ever even into me? Did he just say he wanted me to be his girlfriend like Andrew had said he wanted me to be his girlfriend? Malfoy works as an Auror, does Harry know who he is? Does Mr. Biggs? It was obvious Lucius knew, which means Narcissa knows.

I should have seen all the similarities, the dimples, the way sometimes he would say something that triggered another memory, every time I thought of Draco when Jonah and I were together. The almost kiss, the dragon Patronus, I was so stupid, I fume in my head. The thoughts come faster until I feel like I want to scream the Slytherin shirt, the green and silver décor in Jonah's flat, the book I used was from Hogwarts, the hanker chief he handed me had an M on it, for Malfoy, Lucius coming to _Jonah's_ flat, _that_ should have been a huge duh!

I feel my head start to pound with a headache from keeping the rush of anger in, but I force it down seeking the numbness I know will help me face people until I get home. I didn't invite Draco to the Three Broomsticks, I invited Jonah, I never even sent Jonah a message about meeting me at St. Mungos I told Draco and he made me think I had told Jonah. Then I realize of course the biggest factor was when I noticed both Jonah and Draco moved here from the States, and not just the States but both from Colorado, I should have known it was not just a coincidence.

I mean what boyfriend would be okay with his girlfriend staying at another guys flat even if it is her work partner, well obviously a boyfriend who was there the whole time in his _own _flat. What a dunce I was I think to myself mentally flogging me for being so blind.

I shove all the thoughts away as I enter Harry's office, "Draco, I mean Jonah is staying here its just us." I say not giving Harry an opportunity to ask even as he looks confused at my slip up, "I'm in a really horribly mood, lets just get this over with so I can have a night off, okay?" I say and Harry frowns at me a bit then glances over my shoulder as if to see if Jonah really wasn't coming then looking back at me and nodding.

"Okay here is the plan, Hermione is going to trace Andrew, and we are going to proceed as if he is incredibly dangerous, Hermione leading us to him but we will take him down." Harry says then points to two Aurors Trev and Don, "You two will use a disillusionment charm and follow her, you two," He points at Max and Brian, "Will be with me, and we will wait for a signal from Trev to apparate to where they are." He says then looks at me and frowns a bit.

"You are not going to talk me out of this." I say shortly and he nods as if in defeat, "Plus you have my coin." I say to reassure him he nods at me then smiles a bit.

"No one take any risks and watch your backs, there are others we just don't know exactly who they are. We may be going up against something that will be hard to see, just be careful." Harry says looking at me the whole time.

"We don't know for sure if Andrew is the main person behind all this, but we still need him for questioning, so detainment only." Harry adds and looks at everyone making sure everyone nods.

I nod feeling oddly numb and a little detached, "Ready?" I ask the room at random and Harry moves quickly to hug me tightly.

"Be careful, please." He whispers and I nod letting him know I will.

When he steps back I smile sadly at him then nod and lift my wand performing the spell to track Andrew.

The spell takes and I have a good idea of where Andrew is at this moment. I close my eyes and apparate Trev Don and myself to an area somewhat close to where he is. Both Trev and Don let go of me although I can't see them, and I look around. I am in Diagon Alley close to Knockturn Alley, which is where it is pulling me to, Twilfitt and Tattings' is close by and just as I take a deep breath and head in the direction I sense Andrew, I hear my name being called.

"Hermione!" I hear a feminine voice and I think to myself it would have been smarter to disguise myself, _go Draco for using that to your advantage_ I think sarcastically and turn to see Narcissa moving towards me.

"I was just shopping for new dress robes, and I saw you." She says smiling fondly gesturing to Twilfitt and Tattings, "I thought I would see if you had time for Tea?" She says looking hopeful and I sigh mentally.

If I am rude, I will probably feel bad later even if she knows what Draco has been doing, then I have already acted atrociously with Lucius, even though he did know about Draco. I know that Trev and Don are still close by waiting for me to spot Andrew. I make a split second decision and smile at Narcissa.

"Sure, lets have some tea." I say to her trying to keep my voice light even though I am numb inside. We move to a small shop with outdoor seating, and across from the archway into Diagon Alley, we both order tea and I then feel as if Andrew is moving towards me.

I glance over to the archway making sure to linger just a moment hoping Trev and or Don get the hint. I can stay here and make sure they see him then my job will be done.

"So, what brings you out and about this afternoon?" Narcissa inquires sipping her tea.

"Oh, I was working and needed to step out for a moment." I say not lying, though not really telling her the truth.

Narcissa frowns at me a bit then sets her mug down and leans forward and asks seriously, "Are you okay, you look well, unhappy."

I take a deep breath and keep my eyes level on her face, "I am a bit unhappy, I just had a very upsetting ah argument with Draco." I say letting out a breath and see Narcissa's eyes shift a bit, she knows.

"Lucius and I enjoyed having you over for dinner the other evening, you really should come by again." She says smiling happily obviously unwilling to talk about Draco.

I smile back and incline my head while sipping my tea as I see Andrew emerge from the archway. I sigh just a bit, knowing that Trev and Don will alert Harry and they will take Andrew in for questioning.

I set my mug down and lean forward again lowering my voice, "I know all about Draco and Jonah, and I know that you know as well." I say lowly then lean back and sip my tea again as Narcissa shifts in her chair her eyes dropping to stare at the table. "I just need time, I can't be with someone who isn't honest with me." I say and she frowns then looks up at me.

"I'm not taking sides, but maybe you should talk with him about why he didn't tell you, right away." She says and I smile grimly thinking that I will still take some time to myself before giving in to that. "He cares for you." She adds and my surprise shows before I can stop it. "You care for him too, I could tell when you were at the Manor."

I gesture to Narcissa's bags grasping for a change of subject as my face flames and ask, "So have you found anything good today while shopping?"

She grins at me although her look is all too knowing, "Actually I have found a few good items." She winks then lowers her voice, "Sometimes, you have to have a few hours to yourself and this is my indulgence." Holding up a shopping bag from a high-end lingerie shop. "Maybe we could go back and you can try it out?" She suggests lifting an eyebrow.

I laugh in surprise, unfortunately the laugh carries, then I cringe as I see from the corner of my eye Andrew stop and focus on me. I shift slightly so that I can see him without turning to face him, he sneers my way and then looks at Narcissa his face turning red, as he pulls his wand from his pocket. A woman steps up behind him with her wand glancing around and she shoots a couple silent hexes at someone I can't see from my vantage point.

I tense and quickly lower my cup to the table as three things happen at once. Trev becomes seen yelling, "Freeze Aurors." As he shoots a jinx at Andrew. Andrew shoots a jinx at Narcissa and I jump across the table shoving her out of the way as I am hit full on with a curse.

I dimly hear screaming and feel my body thump to the floor as something in my pocket heats up and vibrates before everything goes black.

* * *

*Draco*

I curse and pace back and forth in Hermione's office after she leaves looking hurt and angry.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Lucius asks softly.

I turn to him and sigh, "I was planning on it, but I couldn't quite come up with a way where she wouldn't feel exactly how she feels right now." I say feeling exhausted. "At first I was told not to reveal my identity to anyone other than you." I explain thinking that Hermione had a point about trust, I could have told her, she _is_ a trustworthy witch.

"I wanted to explain right away, but I got carried away, I didn't know how she would react if she knew Jonah was actually me." I mumble. "I was going to tell her today, she asked me a question and when she said Jonah, I was so confused I almost called you father when she was asking me to ask you to research the ring." I ramble and Lucius looks at me with an odd look as I run my hand through my now blonde hair as I had dropped the disguise when Hermione left.

"You haven't had any trouble with your cover before." He states matter of fact and I nod in agreement, he would know he has worked with me on a lot of cases.

I almost blew my cover multiple times around her already, the almost kiss at 'Jonah's' flat, the first Patronus she sent at St. Mungos, when I told her about living in Colorado and she confessed she had looked at 'Jonah's' file. I'm actually a bit surprised she didn't come to it on her own before now. I suppose it is better that it had come out now, before we went on any further.

I let out a sound of frustration as I look back at my father, "Well we better do some work while Potter and Hermione go get Andrew, she wants you to research the ring." I move to walk from Hermione's office and Lucius stops me.

"Just talk to her, I have learned that even when I have done despicable things, sometimes, just talking about it helps." He says to me looking sad and serious.

"I don't know if she will give me a third chance, this isn't the first time I have buggered it up with her." I say shaking my head feeling a bit depressed.

"You truly care for her." Lucius says looking a bit awestruck.

"Of course I do, any man would be barmy to not fall in love with her." I state and watch as Lucius' eyes go wide then he smiles and shakes his head as if trying to make it make sense.

"Well she is a very smart witch, she will understand." He finally says looking completely sure of this fact.

I nod hoping he is right, then I feel something in my pocket heat up and vibrate and my stomach drops, I reach in quickly and pull out the coin I made for Hermione. I feel myself sway as the other coin in my pocket heats up and my father steadies me.

I feel dread in my stomach, "Hermione." I whisper as I grab Lucius before saying only, "Hold on." I turn on the spot and apparate us to where Hermione is.

* * *

*Harry*

I get the sign from Trev and turn on the spot to apparate to Diagon Alley. I suck in a breath of shock as I arrive and simultaneously feel the coins in my pocket heat up and vibrate. I see hexes and curses flying through the air, there is smoke and screams and I briefly flash back to the battle at Hogwarts. I shake myself and step behind the side of a building just as a curse flies by me. I search the area and see Trev and Don focusing on an area by the archway to Knockturn Alley.

Across from there at a little drink shop, I hear screams and sobs and see overturned tables and chairs, I wonder what happened and then hear another shout as a blinding light goes off back by the archway. I brace myself and run towards there yelling for Trev or Don as I sense Brian and Max close behind me.

"Potter, where is Hermione?" I hear a voice and am surprised to see Lucius and Draco Malfoy running towards me. I glance around trying to figure out why they are here then I see Narcissa Malfoy bending over something and my heart seizes up in my chest making me stop in my tracks.

I hear Max talking to Don about how Andrew got away, and Trev yelling at Brian that he needs help with something, and then Draco appears in my line of sight taking my shoulders and shaking me slightly.

"Where is she?" He says sounding strangled, his face comes into focus, and I see the little colour that was in his face drain as Lucius calls Narcissa's name.

"Cissy!" Lucius calls sounding more upset that I ever heard from him, then Draco lets me go and slowly turns as him and I see Hermione's crumpled form lying on the ground Narcissa weeping over her.

Malfoy and I rush towards the little group pushing people aside to get to her to see if she is okay.

"I don't know what hit her, she was hit twice and she isn't responding." Narcissa says brokenly tears making her voice thick. "I think she jumped in front of me, someone was trying to curse me and she jumped in front of me." She says sounding miserable and sad.

"Let me take her, please move." I say trying to keep my voice somewhat even as I gently move people aside. "I need to get her to St. Mungos, Malfoy, please contact Jonah, and let him know." I say as I bend down and scoop up Hermione, she is sickly pale and even though she is breathing, the breaths are shallow and she is cold to the touch.

I lift her easily into my arms and stand as people move back, Malfoy is standing there looking dreadful and I look back down at my best friend the closest thing to a sister I have and turn apparating to St. Mungos. The only thought in my mind is that she be okay, that I can't lose another person close to me.

* * *

*Hermione*

"I researched the ring, and I did indeed find that it makes whoever looks at the person wearing it, appear as someone he or she most fears." Lucius says softly.

"Well, how do we counter act this?" Harry says sounding tired and frustrated.

"There is a counter spell, one that we could put into another object, say a ring, that as long as you wear it, you would see the actual person not who you fear." Lucius answers. "We can make multiple rings for those Aurors you wish to have one."

"So if I am wearing the counter ring, I would be looking at the actual person not a mask." Draco asks sounding hopeful.

"Yes, Jonah that is correct." Lucius answers sounding tired and relieved.

"So do we know how to go about this?" Harry asks, "I mean have you actually tried the counter spell?"

"I personally have never been able to make the counter curse in order to test it, but if there is someone say at the ministry." Lucius says his voice trailing off.

After a moment of silence Harry curses, "Hermione could probably do it, if I ever actually meet Andrew Grosser, I will hex his bollocks off."

"I'll hold him down, mate." Ron agrees sounding fierce and I smile thinking that my boys are so sweet.

"Has a healer been back by?" Narcissa asks sounding harried.

"No." Draco says shortly though softly.

"Hermione never actually said why you didn't come with us Jonah, why didn't you?" Harry asks sounding confused. "Just said you weren't coming when she got to my office, something about an argument with Draco but I couldn't figure out what that had to do with you."

"We had a disagreement." Draco says shortly and I frown wondering why Draco is answering for Jonah, then I remember and realize that Harry doesn't know that Draco and Jonah are the same person.

"Have you found out any more from Flint?" Lucius asks in an obvious attempt to steer the conversation away from the 'disagreement'.

"Brian has been with him, and he won't say much, he seems to not know why he was with Andrew, but I know that is a front." Harry says sounding angry. "Max said he saw a witch with Flint, but Flint claims he was alone."

"Couldn't we use Legilimency?" Lucius asks thoughtfully.

"His mind seems very strong, and either he really knows nothing, doubtful, or he is an excellent Occlumens." Harry answers sounding frustrated.

"I could give it a go." Lucius says softly and someone sighs.

"Yeah, maybe, yeah I'll have Trev take you to him." Harry answers after a moment. "We are still looking for Bulstrode also."

"Where is she?" Tori exclaims sounding hysterical tears evident in the croak of her voice. "Where is 'Mione." Theo echoes as I hear them come closer I frown again wondering why they both sound upset, I'm right here.

"Oh Merlin." I hear Tori say sadly standing right next to me then I wonder why I can't see anything, I try to force my eyelids open and nothing happens.

"What happened?" Theo says sounding closer and then I feel something, maybe a hug?

Why can't I feel properly? I wonder why can't I open my eyes and why is Tori crying? I try to move something, anything, I can't actually feel my hands, but I am trying to focus on them. Maybe I should start with my eyes, I need to open my eyes. I concentrate hard on this for a few moments and nothing happens.

"She was hit with a curse, actually a curse and a hex." Harry says sounding closer as well and I cease in my efforts to make my eyes open listening carefully, "We think maybe Dolohov's Curse and some Hex which causes her to stay unconscious. They are treating the curse and she should be okay, but for whatever reason she isn't waking up."

"Can she hear us?" Theo says in a whisper as if he is right next to my head.

I want to nod, I want to assure him in someway, but I can't make myself do anything.

"We are not sure." Harry finally says sounding a bit afraid. "We aren't even sure who sent the hex, Flint won't talk and we lost Andrew." Harry says and then I hear Tori let out a sob, then Theo shushing her.

Hearing the soft sounds of Tori crying, and a couple throats being cleared I feel a tremendous amount of anger well up in me that I can't do anything to reassure her and then I want nothing more than to find the person responsible and as Harry said hex their bollocks off.

I fume silently and then I hear Draco right next to me, "I think she may have moved." He says sounding hopeful and a bit awed.

I fume even more knowing that I can't even yell at Draco for being a prat not telling me about Jonah.

"Yes, that time I know she moved, Hermione love, can you hear me?" I hear Draco say softly close to my ear and I feel even more annoyed.

"_Love_?" I think to myself sarcastically and more than one person gasps then silence, not even a sniffle. Great I think to myself now I won't even know what is going on.

"Okay, not to sound well stupid, but did anyone else see that?" Harry says and I hear no one answer, this causes me to really get angry.

Why is everyone being quiet? They want to know if I can hear them, but they are all silent. I am so frustrated I feel like crying and then I hear another gasp.

"I think she can hear us?" Narcissa says as a question.

"_You think?_" I think to myself sarcastically and then feeling more frustrated than I know what to do with being completely unable to move I let myself just cry inside.

"Hermione, we are pretty sure you can hear us and I just want you to know that we are working on getting this fixed." I hear Harry say close to me and then I feel something lightly touch my face and I sigh to myself, at least now they aren't ignoring me.

"Blimey 'Mione, please don't cry." Harry says softly and then I realize if they can see my tears I really am crying. "Can you try to talk to us again?" He asks and for a moment I am confused, I never said anything.

"_Trying._" I think to myself putting everything I have into making my mouth form the word.

"I don't know how you are doing this, but you are wonderful, 'Mione." Harry says sounding as if maybe he is crying now.

I have no idea what he is talking about but I feel myself crying still wanting to be able to move, to talk, to do anything other than lay here.

"I am going to go and see if Lucius is making any progress on Flint, but Ron, Theo, Tori, Narcissa, and Jonah will be here with you." Harry says softly and soothingly and I try to nod knowing it won't work.

I feel something else touch my face and then Harry whispers in my ear, "I promise we'll get you back." I feel more tears and overwhelming affection for Harry at that point and I think to myself.

"_Love you._" Harry gasps and he then says, "I love you too." I smile to myself wondering how he knows I was thinking that, but then I hear his steps fade away and Theo replaces Harry next to my ear.

"Do you love me too?" He asks sounding so darn adorable that I laugh inside through my tears.

"_As much as I love your hugs._" I think to myself happily and then I hear Tori and Theo laugh as I feel something else possibly Theo hugging me and then I feel so exhausted, as if my body just has to shut down.

"_Tired._" I think to myself and then Tori says, "Sleep for now, we will be right here."

I sigh inside knowing that whatever is happening, my friends will be right here with me.

"Bloody hell, I have never seen anything like that before." Ron says sounding so awestruck I can imagine his expression of shock.

"I wonder how she is able to project her words, sort of like a Patronus, but different." Narcissa says sounding just as amazed and I wonder what she means by project my words.

"She is a blooming brilliant witch I am not surprised at all." Theo says sounding proud.

"We need to figure out what Hex hit her." Draco says and sadness rushes in on me as I feel my body drift to sleep barely hearing them talk.

"Has anyone told Draco about her?" Tori asks suddenly, "She told me this morning, that she well, lets just say we should tell him." She finishes and I wonder if she is blushing.

"He knows." Draco says sounding tired and a bit like he is wondering what Tori was going to say.

"Why don't we let Hermione rest, if she can hear us we don't want to keep her awake." Narcissa says softly and then finally sleep claims me.

* * *

First off I apologize for it having been so long since I update, my only excuse is that I have been busy. Also I apologize to all my reviewers whom I haven't replied to, I do love every review I get and I read each and every one. I love how into my stories you all get, and I love it. I am still working on this fic, and I have every intention of finishing it, so no worried there. The plot is thickening, and I am trying to keep my chapter lengths longer, rather than shortening them and posting more often…Anyway enough with my groveling, although I truly am sorry for taking so long! As always please review, and I hope you have enjoyed my lastest chapter!


	12. Touch

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Ch. 12 Touch

* * *

The first thing I am aware of is a pressure on my left hand. I focus on it and realize that not only is there pressure but warmth. I want to move toward that warmth and burrow into it, the pressure on my hand changes like it is undulating across the back of my hand.

"I am so sorry about making you think I don't trust, because I do." A voice whispers next to my ear and I focus in the words instead of my hand.

"I was a fool to not tell you sooner about Jonah, and I wish I could use a time turner to make sure I was with you when you went after that git." The voice whispers again, "I would have been there to help you, to save you, then you would have known how much I care about you." The voice keeps talking and then I here a gasp as if maybe the voice is holding back tears.

The pressure on my hand increases a bit then I feel another pressure of warmth along my left jaw line, I almost want to sigh.

"I need you to come back to me Hermione, I love you." The deep voice says against my ear and I realize it is Draco who is talking to me his voice is low and full of emotion, I feel something wet hit my hand I wonder if Draco is actually crying. Did he just say he loves me?

It breaks my heart to hear his breathing with a catch on every breath from the tears and I feel guilty that I am the reason he feels this way. Oh no, please don't let this all be my fault, I need to move, I need to get up, I need…Draco.

"Jonah?" I hear Harry say and the pressure abruptly disappears from my hand and I hear Draco clear his throat and sniffle, then he sighs.

"Potter, I need to tell you something." Draco says and then there is nothing but silence.

I hear Harry gasp and then I hear the door click closed as if people need to be kept out.

"What? How? Does Hermione know?" Harry says sounding a little angry and a little confused.

"Yes, she knows, that was the argument we had, actually she sent me a Patronus telling me she couldn't do lunch because of work, and well it came to me while I was in her office as Jonah." Draco says sounding tired and dejected.

Draco must have shown Harry who he really is and I wait for what Harry says.

"Well, that explains things, but I don't understand why you didn't tell me as your boss?" Harry says phrasing the statement as a question, then he seems to think of something else, "Merlin why didn't you tell 'Mione? She is the most trustworthy person I know." Harry says sounding completely serious and a little shocked.

"I know, and I truly regret not telling her right off, but I was working on this case, and I thought that if she knew she would be in even more danger." Draco says sounding regretful, "I should have told her, I wish I had."

"_Even more danger, you git, they were after me anyway why would it have mattered?_" I think frustrated I can't actually speak and through the haze of my anger I hear both boys gasp and then they are on either side of me.

"'Mione, do you have any idea how you are able to make us see what you think?" Harry says softly and I feel the same warm pressure on both my hands now, they must each be holding my hands.

I think about what Harry said and I am completely lost, what does he mean see?" "_See?_" They can see what I am thinking?

"Yes, love we can see, sort of like randomly a word or phrase will appear in the air, no sound just the words and we assume it is you, because it has to do with whatever we are talking about." Draco says quickly and I frown to myself.

That's odd; I wonder if maybe it is a type of magic that I haven't read about yet, oh I wish I could go to the library.

"I bet I can guess what you are thinking now." Harry says and then he chuckles a bit, "Without a doubt you are thinking about going to the library, and I didn't even need to see anything to know that." He sounds so arrogant knowing this and I grin to myself that he is completely right.

"Is the healer coming in soon?" Draco asks and Harry doesn't make and audible answer which is frustrating.

"_I can't actually see you._" I think sarcastically and I hear both boys chuckle.

"Yes they should be by any." Harry says stopping when I hear the door open.

"Hello Mr. Potter, ah Mr. Malfoy." A female healer says as she walks into the room, "Will you both be staying to hear what we've found?" The healer asks sounding unsure.

"Yes." Both Harry and Draco say at the same time and it I were able I would have laughed.

"Okay, well we have found a couple things, first off she has a good chance of coming out of this, she has no permanent internal injuries that can't be healed, so after a week she should feel no pain." The healer says and Draco interrupts her.

"She is in pain now?" He asks sounding appalled.

"Well, we can't actually ask her, but we think she may be hurting a bit, the Dolohov curse is a nasty one, and as I read in her file, she has been hit with it before." She stops as Harry cuts in.

"Yes, she was hit with it before and she did mention it was painful. Can't you give her a potion for the pain?" Harry asks.

"Well normally yes we would, but seeing as she is unable to move at all we can't. The only thing she is able to do is breathe." The healer answers Harry. "We have used healing charms on her that will help until we are able to counter act the curse that has forced her into a semi unconsciousness." The healer continues.

"Wait, you are saying that she won't heal properly until she is awake, fully awake?" Draco says sounding a little panicked.

"Yes, and no." The healer replies as if she is talking slowly and assuredly, "She will recover faster once she fully awakes, but as of now we are working as best we can with charms."

"Okay, so what have you found out about the other curse or hex she was hit with?" Harry asks.

"Well she was hit with a curx, a curse and a hex." The healer answers, "The curse we are still working on, we haven't quite gotten the base of it right, but the hex was a simple one, sort of like a body bind hex." The healer says then takes a deep breath, "Some how, with the curse it has been effective to the point where we can't take the hex off alone, we need to find a counter curse, then we can take the hex off also."

"Do you have any idea what the curse is?" Draco asks sounding upset.

"We have a bit of an idea, and we have many people working on it, but at this point in time, no." The healer finishes.

I hear Draco curse and I wish I were able to also. "What about the way she can make her thoughts be seen?" Harry asks and there is silence, a lot of silence, which makes me angry again.

"_Can't see you!_" I think and then I hear the healer gasp.

"I was unaware she was able to do that, which mean she can hear us, this is wonderful." The healer says sounding excited and had I not been flat on my back unable to do anything I would have tried to hex her.

"Wonderful?" Draco spits the word sounding fierce echoing my thoughts perfectly, "This is very much less than wonderful, she is laying here unable to even blink, and you are excited?" I hear something that might have been a squeak and then Harry saying softly.

"Come on mate, calm down, this won't help 'Mione." Someone sighs, then I hear the healer in a small voice say.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to make it sound like it did, but now maybe we can assess her better." I think that makes sense and I wonder if maybe I can make myself communicate more.

"Miss Granger, can you tell me if you can feel anything." The healer asks sounding closer to me and I focus on the question and try to feel all parts of my body, I'm cold but otherwise nothing.

"_Cold._" I think and hope that I don't need to be angry or upset to actually make them see my thoughts.

"You feel coldness on your body or you are cold." The healer clarifies and I frown to myself.

"_I can't feel anything I am cold." _I answer feeling depressed and the tears come again fast.

"Oh, Hermione please don't cry." I hear Draco say close to me and then I feel warm pressure against my face.

"_I feel that."_ I think quickly and excitedly that must mean something.

"'Mione, you feel Draco's hand on your face?" Harry asks slowly and I think, "_Yes._"

"Do you feel anything on your hand, your right hand?" The healer asks and I focus on that and I feel nothing.

"_No._" I answer and then feel warm pressure on my right hand. "_I feel that, its warm." _I think.

"Interesting." The healer says and I wonder what exactly is interesting, "I want to try something, wait a moment." The healer says and I hear her footsteps fade away.

"Hermione, you can feel my hand on yours, can you feel anything else?" Harry asks softly and I focus on my body and maybe I feel something on my leg. _"Leg._" I think and Harry laughs a bit.

"You can feel both Draco and I, but not the healer." Harry says and before I can think too much about it the healer speaks up and I hear multiple sets of footfalls.

"Miss Granger, if you can tell us when you feel something, try to be as specific as you are able, and we will see if I am correct in my hypothesis." The healer says and I wait as all the warmth from Harry and Draco's touch leaves, making me feel even colder.

I lay there thinking this is dumb and not feeling anything, getting frustrated feeling cold and hungry. Then all of a sudden I feel searing warmth in my cheeks.

"_My cheeks are warm, feels good._" I think and I hear a soft chuckle from right in front of me and I know who it is. _"Theo._" I think.

"Yes, 'Mione, I am here, let me know if you feel anything else." He says softly and then I feel warmth in my left arm.

"_Warmth in my left arm, I like the warmth." _I think and I hear another chuckle from Theo, I wait and then I feel warmth in my right leg though not as much as in my arm, _"Warmth in my right leg, though not as warm as my cheeks and left arm."_ I think and then I hear a gasp I wait and feel nothing else.

"Hermione, focus on your right hand, can you feel anything?" The healer asks and I do focus even though the warmth is better to focus on than the cold.

"_No._" I think and I then feel warmth leave my cheeks, and then I feel it on my right hand. _"Yes, I feel it on my right hand, but not on my face any more."_

"Interesting." The healer says softly, and then adds, "You can all stop now." As she says this, I feel all the warmth leave and I want to cry out the cold feeling more oppressive than before.

"_No! It's cold!"_ I think and then I feel my left hand warm again, _"Thank you." _I think, and I hear a low chuckle and I think it may be Draco.

"Hermione, it seems as though you can only feel a touch from a male, we have Theo, Astoria, Harry and Draco here, and the only touches you felt, were from the men." The healer explains, and I frown to myself, "Can you feel Astoria touching your face right now?" The healer asks and I focus on my face, but feel nothing.

"_No._" I think and I hear a sob that I think comes from Tori. _"Please, don't cry Tori."_ I think and then I hear a watery laugh.

"Oh 'Mione." Tori says softly and I smile a bit hearing the humour in her voice.

"This helps us with the counter curse, can you tell me anything else?" The healer asks.

I think about it, and focus on thinking what I want to say, "_My chest hurts, from the Dolohov curse I think, and when the warmth of the touch fades, the cold is oppressive and painful." _I think a bit more and then add, _"Maybe you could research old magic, and dark magic, like the ring they are using magic we are not familiar with._" I finish and then I hear Harry laugh.

"You are right, I will get a couple guys working on it." He says and I think about the attack and know I need to tell Harry.

"_There was a woman, with Andrew I saw her before Andrew threw a curse at Narcissa, she wasn't Bulstrode, Jonah, needs to check my notes I think an Auror is working with them."_ I think and hear a gasp, when Draco/Jonah handed me the paper on Jugson I remembered there was a woman working at the ministry with that name, "_Jugson._" I add just in case I didn't actually write it down.

"Okay, someone will be in the room with you all the time, and if you need something or think of anything just well, I guess think it at us if that is how you are doing this, and we will attempt to help you." The healer says before her footsteps fade away.

"That all helps Hermione, thanks." Harry says and I feel another pressure of warmth on my right hand, must be Harry.

"Can I give you a hug?" Theo asks sounding a bit unsure and I hear Tori laugh.

"_Yes, of course." _I think in answer and then I feel more warmth where Theo hugs me, _"The longer the touch, the more the warmth spreads, almost my whole left arm is warm._" I answer after the warmth of Theo's hug fades away.

"So you can feel me?" Draco asks softly and I feel shy all of a sudden, I am less angry at him since he talked to me earlier, but there is still a bit of hurt from the lack of trust.

"_Yes."_ I think and nobody says anything in response, it is quiet for a bit then I feel the pressure change on my hand almost as if he is drawing a circle on the back of my hand, "_Are you drawing a circle on my hand?" _I think in question and the motion stops, though the heat is still there. _"You don't have to stop, I just couldn't feel it before."_ I answer and the motion starts up again.

"I am going to see how Lucius is if he has made any progress, and then check for anything about the curse, and then I'll be back later. Malfoy, are you going to stay?" Harry says and I feel Draco's hand tense on mine making the circling stop for a moment.

"Yes, I think I'll stay for a bit." Draco answers and then Harry's footsteps fade away.

"'Mione, Theo and I are going to go for a bit, but we'll be back later okay?" Tori says softly and I feel warmth against my cheek for a moment.

"_I felt that on my face._" I say thinking it is Tori who touched my face.

"That was Theo saying goodbye for a bit." Tori says softly and then I hear them both leave listening to their steps.

After a moment of quiet, Draco asks softly close to my face, "Hermione, were you awake when I was talking to your earlier?" I can hear the apprehension in his voice, but before I answer him he continues, "I meant what I said, I am sorry, and I do care for you a lot." I am shocked he has actually said this again.

"_Why didn't you trust me?"_ I think feeling sad about the thought.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione, I didn't even think about it being about trust really, at first I was just following orders, then I was worried you would be upset." He says softly, and I frown to myself thinking well I was upset when I found out, but mainly because I felt like he lied to me.

"_I just don't quite know what to believe now. I care about you too, more than you know, but I guess I just don't know how much of it was an act."_ I answer thinking it through as I project it; the feeling of what I can communicate versus what I can't is familiar now.

"I will try to make it up to you, if you give me a chance." Draco says sounding unsure of my answer, and a bit fearful, I wish I could see his face.

Before I can answer or really sort out my feelings, I hear someone enter the room. "Hello Mother." Draco says sounding as though he is still close to me just turning his head.

"I heard she is communicating more." Narcissa says though it sounds more like a question.

"_Hello Narcissa, how are you?" _I think and hear a soft chuckle from Draco.

"Oh, Hermione, you scared me to death yesterday." Narcissa says and I can hear the tears in her voice.

Wait, "_Yesterday?_" I think and feel a bit of a panic, I have been laying here for 24 hours?

"Yes, it is Sunday evening." Narcissa answers and I sigh internally; I really hope someone figures out what exactly happened to me soon.

"The healer was just here, apparently Hermione can feel touch but only from men, not women." Draco says and I hear Narcissa come closer, though I assume she tries the theory I don't feel anything. "Can you feel her?" Draco asks softly and I want to sigh again.

"_No. Although the warmth from my arm is spreading into my chest._" I think in answer then if I could blush I probably would have at the statement.

"She said that the longer someone touches her, the warmth from that touch spreads, she also said that once the touch goes away she gets cold, painfully cold." Draco explains apparently in answer to a look Narcissa gave him.

"Has Lucius heard about this yet?" Narcissa says sounding odd.

"No, I think father is with Flint trying to get information out of him, why?" Draco asks.

"He may know something about this curse, it sounds familiar, like one that _he_ used." Narcissa answers sounding hard as if she is scowling.

"Well, do you think he knows the counter curse, or what we can do?" Draco says sounding hopeful and anxious.

There is no answer and Draco's hand tenses against mine again. I wonder what just happened, and why Narcissa didn't answer. I think this over then I hear Narcissa say softly before her steps fade from the room, "Don't worry son, you haven't lost her, she will come back to you."

I am a bit lost having not seen or maybe heard what was said between them before I feel wetness against my hand and then I feel something against my arm like a texture of something soft, though not quite solid. I think about what it could be and then it click, it is Draco's hair and the wetness must be his tears.

"_Draco._" I think and he doesn't respond, "_Draco, please say something._" I say again then I feel him move.

"I am afraid that you won't be able to give me another chance, that I have messed up once too much and then, you will be gone before I can make it right." Draco says softly and urgently against my ear, and I feel his tears hit my face, "I have messed up so much in my life and I am afraid that this time." He stops talking abruptly and then I hear nothing but his erratic breathing as he is obviously trying to get his emotions under control.

I stay silent not thinking anything at him, knowing that he needs a moment and then I feel warmth against my lips for a heartbeat and he whispers, "I love you, Hermione, and I don't want to loose you." I feel my heart swell and break simultaneously. I am elated that he loves me, and then I am saddened by the truth in the statement of him losing me.

"_Draco._" I say unable to make my thoughts into words at this moment, I am happy, but at the same time, I want to be able to say the words back, not think them. He makes no noise at all, and then I feel his lips against mine once more briefly.

"I promise, I won't ever keep anything from you again, please just come back to me." He finally says and then I feel him rest his head on my arm again, I let my mind wander as the warmth of his touch spreads further.

* * *

Please review let me know what you think. I hope I have explained everything thus far enough to where it is understandable, and the next couple chapters have quite a bit more about everything. I am pushing through my writer's block, and hope to get a bunch done this weekend. Thanks for reading and sticking with me, again please review! Thanks!


	13. Connection

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Ch. 13 Connection

* * *

Slowly I wake hearing soft voices and feeling much better than the last time I was awake. I feel someone holding my left hand and I wonder if Draco is still here. Without thinking about it I blink my eyes open and then close them quickly against the brightness of the room. Slowly I open my eyes just a bit and let my eyes focus. I'm finally able to see that I am still lying in a bed, and am most likely in St. Mungos since I don't recognize anything.

I see someone standing off to the right but can't quite tell whom it is, and then I see my best friend messy black hair and all turned half away from me. I try to smile but I can't feel my mouth move. I think about this then I remember that I am cursed and I am shocked I can open my eyes at all.

I mentally take a deep breath, and then think, "_Harry._" I am shocked to see the words I thought float above me and had I been able to move my mouth would have dropped open in surprise. The words are like a mist of bright silver air that form then dissipate after hanging there a moment.

"'Mione." Harry exclaims quietly and hurries to my right side and takes my hand, I feel even warmer. "'Mione, can you see me?" He asks softly and I try to nod but I can't move my head.

I struggle against the frustrating impotence of not being able to move and then I feel tears sliding from my eyes as my vision gets blurry and I blink though even blinking is a struggle.

"'Mione, love, please don't cry." Harry says leaning towards me still speaking softly and then as the tears clear from my eyes I can see his concern, "It is okay if you can't see me, I just wondered since you have your eyes open." He says looking worried.

"_Harry, I can see you I am just frustrated that I can't move anything other than my eyes, and even that is hard."_ I think and watch as Harry looks from my face to the words that float above me before disappearing.

He looks back down at me and smiles, "I know it is frustrating, but you are doing brilliantly, I am happy you can see me." He says then glances to my left. I can't move my head to look but apparently someone is there, since I can feel them holding my hand.

"_Who is here?" _I think/ask and then add, _"I can feel someone holding my hand."_

I watch as Harry looks at my words, then back at me, "That's Malfoy, he's been here the whole time, he won't let go, because you said that the warmth leaves when he does." Harry explains and I feel my heart swell.

"_He has been here the whole time?_ _How long has is been?_" I wonder and watch my words appear.

"It is Monday afternoon." Harry says and I sigh internally, "We have quite a bit more information all the way around, do you feel up to hearing it?" Harry says then glances at Draco, "I need to wake up Malfoy anyway." He adds.

I try to nod, but of course that doesn't work, so I think, "_Yes, I need to think about something other than feeling trapped."_ Harry nods and then reaches over to nudge Draco.

I feel Draco wake with a start and then I see him hover above me smiling like a loon, "You are awake." He says his voice scratchy from sleep, and then he frowns at me a bit, "You are awake aren't you?" He questions.

I wish I could laugh out loud, his hair is a disaster, all smashed on one side and sticking out on the other, then his eyes still glazed but focusing after coming out of sleep. He has a crease along his left cheek from laying on it, I wish he would smile so I can see his dimples.

"_I guess you could say I'm awake."_ I answer and watch as he looks up at the words and his face falls a bit giving away how worried he really is.

"But can she see us?" Draco asks looking at Harry.

Harry goes to open his mouth to answer, but I but in and watch as my words appear between them, "_I am right here, and I am fully capable of answering your questions, you just have to read my answer rather than listen."_ Then I watch as both their eyes go wide and I add, "_Prat."_

Harry laughs, and Draco looks contrite which makes me feel better, then Draco smiles and if I could have swooned I probably would have, there are his dimples. "Good point, I apologize, what can you tell us about how you feel." Draco asks looking earnest.

I think about his question then answer, _"I can feel my whole body, like I am warm now not cold, I can feel your hand in mine, and Harry's and I can open my eyes but it feels like my eyelids are heavy."_ I think some more then add, _"I don't know how to phrase this, but I feel more connected, before I felt adrift unless I felt a warm pressure, now I feel that same warmth everywhere, not fully here, but much better than before."_ I finish and I see hope alight in Draco's eyes.

Harry smiles then looks calculating, "Can we try something before I tell you both about what we have learned?" I want to nod and watch as Draco nods as if reading my mind.

"_Yes_." I think and watch as Harry looks at Draco.

I feel Harry's hand leave mine and I frown mentally, I don't like it. Harry clears his throat and then flicks his gaze to me quickly then looks back at Draco. "Let go of her hand." He says softly and Draco frowns at him.

Draco takes a deep breath and closes his eyes for a bit then looks down at me and slowly I feel his hand sliding from mine. I feel panic rise up in me and after a few seconds I feel my eyelids slide shut and then I can't open them again. I feel as if something was severed like I have lost something and it hurts, physically as well as mentally. I feel sad and hopeless.

"Hermione?" I hear Harry ask and I can't focus enough on anything other than the emptiness in my body.

"Hermione?" I hear Draco ask panic clear in his voice.

I slowly feel cold in my feet and it feels like ice prickling at me, creeping its way over my ankles and up my legs, slowly painfully taking over me. My brain is having trouble keeping up with the sensations as my heart feels like it's breaking. I feel so sad I know I am probably crying though I can't feel it.

"Wait, until she says something, we need to know." I hear Harry say and I wonder what he is talking about.

"Hermione, please don't cry." Draco says softly close to my ear and I think for a moment I might feel some warmth, but instead I feel even more alone. "Can you say anything?"

"_It hurts._" I think automatically and I hear both boys sigh in what I assume is relief and I wonder why, considering the cold has seeped into my chest again and I feel so sad.

"What does, love?" I hear Draco ask.

"_Everything, I lost everything, it is so cold."_ I answer him wishing I could make this stop, "_I feel so sad, and empty and cold. It is hard to focus and I feel like I am floating away." _I finish feeling so tired and wanting to just sleep.

Just as I feel myself letting go whether to sleep or unconscious, I feel familiar warmth in my left hand. The cold prickling stops, though it doesn't recede and I feel myself steady.

"_Oh, that feels good._" I think and I hear a soft chuckle though it doesn't sound happy.

"I've got you." I hear Draco whisper in my ear and then I feel his hand in mine.

"Hermione, can you tell us anything more?" I hear a woman say and I wonder who it is.

"_Who are you?_" I ask and I hear nothing but silence for a moment.

"I am Healer Scott." The woman answers and I shrug mentally. "I came in while Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy where experimenting, can you tell us what you felt?"

"_Once Draco let go of my hand, it felt as if a connection was severed."_ I answer and I hear a gasp.

"I felt it too, it was weird, like once I let go of her, it was like I lost something." Draco says and I think about that as he continues, "It was odd like I wanted to find what it was but I wasn't too worried." He finishes and I feel panicky again.

"_It was bad. I mean I was worried, it felt like I was floating away, like I wouldn't find my way back." _I feel myself trying to settle as I continue. _"I don't know how to explain it, but I don't want to feel it again, I am so cold again, the only warmth is in my left hand and arm." _I finish.

"Can you open your eyes again?" Harry asks hesitantly and I try but of course nothing happens.

"_No._" I answer in thought and then the Healer asks.

"She had her eyes open?" Sounding completely surprised, before I can't think out again and remind them I am laying right here Harry answers.

"Yes, when she first woke up, she had her eyes open and could see, but apparently what ever connection she had before was lost when Draco and I let go of her hands." As he finishes his sentence I feel him take hold of my right hand.

"_Thank you Harry._" I say and I know he is smiling at me because when he says your welcome softly I can hear it in his voice.

"Well, I was just checking on Miss Granger, I will leave you three and be back later unless you call for me." I hear her footsteps fading away then a click from the door shutting.

"Hermione, we have been looking for anything we can find about your curse, and the Healers are working on it also, but first off we got some information on The Dursley's." Harry says and I am confused for a moment.

"_Your family?"_ I think the question wondering what that has to do with our case.

Harry snorts out a humourless laugh and answers me, "That is what this group is calling themselves."

"_How original._" I think and I hope they can imagine my sarcasm.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, anyhow the name Jugson you gave us was a good lead, Amie Jugson works with the Aurors though isn't a full Auror, she was in training, though now she won't finish." Harry says sounding angry. "She is the main reason that owl came through to your office, and she admitted to working with Bulstrode and Grosser." Harry adds.

"_She was in my apartment yes?"_ I think in question.

"Ah, yeah how did you know?" Harry asks and I wish I could roll my eyes at him.

"_What man do you know would go through so much trouble to trash my clothes?"_ I ask and I hear Draco laugh.

"If I didn't know better that thought should have been delivered with an eye roll." He says sounding pleased and I wish I could smirk.

"_Pretend I am smirking._" I think and I hear both boys laugh.

"Also, it appears she dated Grosser and he left her for you, then went back to her when you dumped him, talk about dysfunctional." Harry says then continues, "Lucius has been working with Flint, but his mind is a maze. He knows some things, but nothing that could really lead us to Grosser." Harry finishes and before I can ask Draco speaks up.

"What about Bulstrode?" He says and Harry sighs.

"She hasn't been seen since the delivery of the owl, we haven't been able to track her because we have nothing from her, we are however thinking there is another woman who is in charge, not Grosser." Harry says and I tense inside, who in the world could it be?

"Do we have any idea who that could be?" Draco asks sounding preoccupied.

"No, not as of now, but maybe we will find something as we go through Amie's things and the rest of Hermione's." Harry says. "You know, 'Mione you have so many papers in your office." Harry says wryly.

"_Jonah, I mean Draco could help you he has been working with me and my files, so he knows how my system works."_ I think kicking myself for thinking Jonah instead of Draco.

There is silence and I feel horrible, _"I didn't mean to say Jonah, it just popped out, I was thinking of work and._" I think in apology but Draco cuts me off.

"The silence wasn't about the miss-use of a name, I was, actually Potter and I were thinking about if we both leave, well you know the connection." Draco says sounding awkward.

"_Oh._" I think feeling lucky they wouldn't see me blush and wouldn't know I was embarrassed. "_I would argue and say take me with you, but I guess this time I can't."_ Both Harry and Draco laugh and then I hear another voice and wish I could smile.

"What's so funny?" Theo questions sounding happy and very much Theo-like I hear his footsteps entering my room.

I feel warmth envelope me as Theo hugs me and I sigh mentally, "_Hey, Theo!_" I say and then I feel warmth against my forehead Theo must have kissed me.

"How are you 'Mione?" Tori asks and I wish yet again I could smile.

"_I think I am better. How are you?_" I think and hear nothing but silence. "_What?"_ I ask after it becomes clear no one is going to answer.

"Tori is just worried about you, that's all." Theo says quietly close to my ear and I wish I could open my eyes again.

I focus in my face and I strain myself so that I can maybe force my eyes to open, I still feel coldness in my legs but I am so sick of this, I just want to fight it. I strain again and focus all my energy on my eyes, I feel Draco squeeze my left hand and then all of a sudden the warmth brightens and spreads, as I have to blink against the light.

"Hermione?" Tori exclaims leaning over me and I can see the shock and amazement on her face, although she is steadily crying.

"_Please don't cry Tori._" I say feeling so upset about it; she needs to be less stressful because of the baby. I watch in horror as my words all float above me even the part about the baby. "_I'm sorry, apparently when I am really emotional more words come out then I mean._" I think quickly watching more words appear faster.

Both Tori and Theo laugh and I watch as they smile back at me then Tori shakes her head, "It's okay we have decided to let people know, we just haven't had the time yet."

"We are going to have a party, but we are waiting until you can come, it wouldn't be the same with out the Godmother." Theo says and this time I have to blink my tears away.

"Hey, congrats you two." Harry says smiling at them.

"Yes, congratulations Theo, Astoria." Draco says smiling though his smile looks a bit forced.

"Are you two going to be around for awhile, or do you guys have plans?" Harry asks and I wonder why then I realize if Theo stays, Draco can go.

Even though I don't want him to, we need him to go through my papers, he is the only one who would be able to understand and figure it out, no one else could in a short amount of time.

"_Maybe you should explain to them why you are asking."_ I think to Harry and he laughs shaking his head.

"You really are too smart for your own good sometimes." Harry says looking proud then goes on to explain everything we know and how I need to stay 'attached' or connected to a man in order to stay conscious or whatever we call it.

As Harry is talking I feel Draco start to make shapes on my hand again and I shift my eyes to him, he is watching me and when he sees me focus on him he smiles softly. I wish I could smile back but I just look at him as I focus on the shapes he is making on my hand.

He looks so tired, and sad. I wish he wasn't still upset about him not being there for me when the whole attack happened, but he probably won't stop feeling bad until I am completely healed. He leans forward so that he is closer to my face and whispers to me.

"I won't go if you would rather I stay with you." He says and I watch as his face shows complete honesty and willingness to be here if I need him. "I don't want you to hurt, or float away if I leave." He whispers even softer this time and I wish I could smile to reassure him.

"_I'm not going anywhere._" I think and he glances up at the words before looking back at me I can see the fear in his eyes that maybe I would actually float away. _"As long as Theo keeps a hold of my hand, I'll be here._" I think and he glances up at the words then looks back at me and smiles a bit even though I can still see his indecision. _"We need to find these people, Maybe Tori could get someone to bring her a book or something and I can do something while I'm tethered here._" I suggest and I can see that Draco is thinking now like an Auror rather than a guilty boyfriend as he reads my words.

"That's a brilliant idea." Tori says sounding happy and anxious to help I shift my eyes to her and she smiles and blushes as I realize they had all been watching our exchange guiltily.

"_Pretend I am smirking, I know you all can see what I say so I made sure not to think anything embarrassing._" I watch as they all reads my words and then start laughing.

"I'll send Lucius in with something for you to research with and then I'll head back to your office, and mine to sort through what we had gathered for this case." Draco says decisively and I see Theo look at him confused. "I will be back later, let Theo know if you need me, okay?" He adds looking unsure.

"_Of course, Draco I'll be fine_." I answer and he reads my thought and shakes his head.

"Don't let go of her." Draco says to Theo and even though I am touched by his display of concern I wish I could roll my eyes again without much effort.

"_Rolling my eyes again, affectionately._" I think and they all laugh again, Tori coming to take my left hand even though I don't feel her I do feel Theo take my right hand.

Draco leans down and kisses me lightly then smiles and sweeps out of the room Harry kisses my cheek and smiles saying, "See you later 'Mione." Then follows Draco out of the room.

"Why is Draco going to your office?" Theo asks, I knew this question was coming.

"_It's a long story and not mine to tell, you'll have to ask him later._" I respond and Theo nods.

"Okay, you sure know how to have an adventure eh?" Theo says and I wish I could smile to relay my inner laughter.

"_Apparently._" I reply and Theo laughs squeezing my hand, _"I'm a bit tired, would you wake me when Lucius gets here?" _ I think and Tori answers before Theo can.

"Of course 'Mione, we'll be right here." She says and I see her brush my hair back but don't feel her do it I sigh mentally and hope that Lucius will bring us something useful.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and I hope you like this new chapter, the next one will have even more information in it, and a visit from Lucius! Thanks for all your reviews, and even if I haven't answered you individually I do read them and love them! Thanks again, and please please leave me a review!


	14. Regret

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Ch. 14 Regret

* * *

I hear Lucius talking quietly to Astoria and Theo as I wake up. I keep my eyes closed not even trying to open them waiting to see if he has any news. Apparently they are talking about the baby, and about a party. I smile to myself, Theo does love his parties, and this is a huge reason to have a party.

"Tori and I are going to get something to eat, Tori says the baby is hungry, so could you stay with 'Mione for a bit?" Theo says and I wish I could smirk at him, I told him to wake me when Lucius got here.

"The healer said that the longer she sleeps then the better she is when she wakes up, so I didn't want to wake her right away when you got here." Tori says quietly and she still sounds sad, but better, I guess that is why they haven't let me know Lucius is here.

"Yes, that is fine, I will just sit here for a bit." Lucius says I hear him moving to the left side of me.

"Remember, you can't let go of her, she floats away or something, Draco made me promise when he left." Theo says sounding worried and serious.

"I will not let her go." Lucius says sounding a bit confused though serious. I feel him take hold of my left hand and the warmth feels familiar, as if it is Draco.

"Okay, we'll be back shortly, and I think Harry said he would be here soon." Tori says and I hear them leave.

It is quiet for a bit then I feel Lucius shift next to me and I feel him brush my cheek lightly, "I am so sorry that this happened to you." He says softly then I feel him lightly trace my left forearm and I realize he is most likely thinking about when Bellatrix tortured me.

"I was unfair to you about who you are." He says sounding upset still tracing the word mudblood carved into my arm. "You are amazing with your work and if it wasn't for you, I would probably be in Azkaban, I never thanked you, but I should have." He finishes softly and I realize he is still tormented with what he has done. "You don't even like me and you gave me a fair defence." He whispers and I can clearly hear the regret in his voice. "Once this gets settled I hope we can become friends or at least friendly."

I slowly blink my eyes open and shift to look at him, I watch his eyes go wide and he blushes slightly.

"_Can you make the bed rise so I can be sitting up?" _ I request and watch as he looks up at my words in awe.

He leans over me and pushes the button making the head of my bed rise so that I am sitting up and then he lowers himself back into the chair he was sitting in looking decidedly uncomfortable obviously wondering how much I heard.

"_Please don't feel bad about what happened during the war, you have more than made up for it and truly, I'm glad you are not in Azkaban also."_ I say and as he reads my words he turns red slightly, "_And you are welcome, now we are even, for keeping me connected here. I too would like to be friends._" I finish and he clears his throat before looking at me again.

"So tell me about this connected business." He says obviously trying to get off the subject of torture and gratitude.

"_I don't completely understand it, but I feel myself when I am connected to a man by touch. When both Harry and Draco let go of my hands earlier, I felt as if I was floating away. It was painful and depressing, then when Draco took my hand again I felt centred and here." _I finish, and he nods his face scrunched in thought.

"I brought a couple books about dark curses; I will flip through and see if anything sounds familiar to you." He says pulling a large old tomb onto his lap and opening the cover.

He is still holding my hand and I feel his thumb lightly brush over my knuckles rhythmically as he scans the pages of the book. After a few minutes he looks up at me in question.

"Do you feel ill, like nauseous?" He asks and I think about it for a bit.

My chest hurts like when I was hit by the Dolohov curse, but I don't feel as if I am going to be sick. _"No, I don't feel nauseous, my chest hurts but I know that is from the Dolohov Curse, I remember from when it hit me in the Department of Mysteries."_ I explain and he frowns before turning his attention back to the book. I watch him as he frowns down at the pages, and I see so many similarities between him and Draco. I smile as Lucius jams his hand into his hair just like I have seen Draco do countless times.

Lucius looks up at me and opens his mouth to ask another question, but he stops and his mouth slackens in surprise, "Are you smiling?" He asks in awe.

I think about it and I can move my mouth and I smile still as I focus on trying to move my head or talk or anything else. _"I guess I can, I am trying to move or talk but apparently I can't yet."_

Lucius smiles slowly then he tilts his head and asks, "What were you or are you smiling about?" He asks and I wonder if I blush at his question.

"_I was just thinking about how alike you and Draco are."_ I answer and Lucius smirks at me and shakes his head, _"What were you going to ask me?_" I ask and the distraction works he glances down at the book then back up at me.

"Can you feel anything at all when a woman touches you?" He asks. "Like when Astoria was holding your hand before I came in?"

"_No, I haven't tried again since we first realized I could feel anything at all, but I don't think so._" I answer the smile disappearing from my face.

"Okay, I'm going to check the other book." He says and switches books; I feel a bit of panic if the answer isn't in one of these books, is there others? Will we ever find out what happened to me?

"Okay, what about telling the difference between who is holding your hand?" Lucius asks looking up at me hope in his eyes.

I frown at him, _"What do you mean?"_ I ask and he frowns a bit then answers.

"Do you think you can tell the difference between say myself and Potter, if he were holding your other hand?" He explains and I frown thinking about it.

When Lucius took my hand I did momentarily think it was like Draco and when Draco or Lucius or even Theo are holding my hand it is warmer than when Harry is.

"_Maybe, when you first took my hand from Tori, I sort of thought that you felt like Draco. Also I noticed that you, Draco, and Theo's touch are warmer than Harry's."_ I explain then add, _"I don't know about Ron, he was here at one time, but I haven't heard him since."_

"He was here earlier, but I think you were asleep." Lucius says then smiles a bit, "I think maybe I found something. It says here that if you are hit with this curse, you may be able to distinguish between pure-bloods and others, males only." He finishes then looks back down at the book to read more.

"The Pereo Curse. Those hit with this curse will feel a debilitating cold, and pain from loss of touch from the opposite gender. The person would feel intense pain like needles while the cold spreads, once the body is enveloped in cold without touch from pure-blooded male, the person will drift into unconsciousness then into a magical coma until death." Lucius details from the book and I am shocked at how accurate it is, this must be the right one.

"_That is exactly how I felt when Draco and Harry let go, I thought I was going to literally waste away, it was horrible."_ I say interrupting him and he reads my words and nods.

Lucius reads out loud again and I watch as his face pales, "Once the curse has taken control over the body, its functions will slowly shut down unless a connection is established. The connection will help to fight the curse, but it is not the counter-curse, the only known counter-curse is to." He stops and looks up at me his face is stricken.

I frown at him and am almost afraid to question, "_What does it say, is it bad, am I going to die_?" I ask and if I had a voice it would probably have cracked and broken while barely being audible.

Lucius slowly shakes his head back and forth slowly in answer but before he is able to answer me I hear someone enter my room. I stare at Lucius as he flicks his gaze to the new comers then back to me.

"Hermione!" I hear Ron exclaim but I don't pull my gaze from Lucius. I feel Ron take my right hand and it is warmer than Harry's touch.

"_Tell me._" I say wishing I did have a voice so I could let him know how much I want him to finish his sentence.

"Tell you what, 'Mione?" Harry says and I still keep my gaze on Lucius.

I see Draco come to stand behind his father and look over his shoulder, "Pereo Curse?" Draco says in question but I still keep looking at Lucius.

"I want to research this more, to see if I can find another way." Lucius finally says softly and I can feel tension fill the room from Harry, Ron and Draco. "Please, let me look into it more, I don't think I would be able to lose both." He says leaning toward me his words stopping as I think my words to appear.

"_I am unable to move, speak, or really do anything. I am only able to be conscious, and alive, right now thanks to the four people in this room plus Theo. Please just tell me." _I beg then smile a bit,_ "I promise not to do whatever it is you are worried about, just tell me."_ I finish and I hear Harry whisper to Ron.

"She's smiling." His voice sounds hopeful with a touch of worry.

Lucius closes his eyes as if in pain, and then opens them to look at me, "The only known counter-curse is to give the curse to the person who is connected to the cursed."

I feel my eyes go wide, and then I look up at Draco who looks confused and is reading the page quickly to maybe help it make sense.

"Who is connected?" Draco asks after he is finished with the page.

I can't make my mind form the words and Lucius is looking at me with pain in his eyes knowing that if the curse were transferred from me it would have to be to either Draco or Lucius.

"I think you are connected, Malfoy." Harry says softly and Draco frowns looking over at Harry then to his father and lastly at me.

"Mr. Potter is partially correct, both Draco and myself are connected, or rather any Malfoy Male." Lucius finally says and I can feel even more tension fill the room.

"_No, I won't do it, please look for another way._" I finally force myself to think out at Lucius who looks just a bit relieved, "_Honestly Lucius you don't think I would have said 'alright, lets go ahead and either kill my boyfriend or his father' do you?_" He looks away so I look at Draco who seems a bit confused still then I look at Ron.

I force my face to smile and I think,_ "Hey, Ron._" This is an obvious attempt to ease the tension and get past this horrible thought of my curse.

I feel Lucius squeeze my hand, then release it, I feel the connection end, but as Draco replaces his father's hand I feel the connection again, if I could sigh out loud I would. Ron looks confused but then shakes it off and smiles at me.

"Hey 'Mione, how are you feeling?" He asks still looking a bit confused and flicking his glance between Draco and me.

"_I am doing much better, I can open my eyes, and even smile, see?"_ I say demonstrating by smiling and I hear Harry chuckle.

"Ah, I am going to go and ah, research, don't worry Hermione, I will work something out." Lucius says and I watch as he picks up both books and heads to the door and since I still can't turn my head I listen to him close the door.

"Would you mind explaining what just happened?" Draco says softly and even though I can tell he is a bit upset his voice is kind.

I close my eyes briefly as if it would help me explain, I would rather see everything than collect myself with my eyes closed so I open them and look at each boy.

"_The Curse that hit me is called the Pereo Curse. It causes the cursed to lose all function of their body starting with paralysis, then as the coldness spreads throughout the body you slowly die."_ I explain and watch as Harry and Ron turn pale and Draco frowns.

"You can't be dying, I mean, that's not." Ron mumbles looking very unhappy while squeezing my hand hard, the warmth brightens and I feel it spread.

I somehow am able to tilt my head down a bit and look at his hand around mine and Harry gasps.

"You, your head it moved." Harry says and comes forward to rest his hand on my leg, where his touch is less warm than the two holding my hands.

I tilt my head back to lay against the pillow again feeling as if I just lifted a hundred pounds with my neck and I smile slightly at the three boys leaning towards me.

"_Sometimes I feel bursts of warmth, from your touch and I am able to do things, like smile or move my head slightly, even though it is very difficult." _ I explain and watch as each boy smiles and then Ron frowns again as if he just remembered that I'm apparently dying._ "I am not actually dying right now Ron." _ I say and watch as he lets out a breath of air then looks at me seriously.

"But. I know there is a 'but' at the end of that sentence." He says looking sad and I smile a bit then answer him.

"_The curse works against me forcing me to not be able to function which is why I can't actually speak. If I have no contact with a pure-blood male, coldness will spread throughout my body causing my body to shut down and I will eventually die. The curse says that I will feel more warmth from a pure-blood which is true, Theo, Draco, Lucius and even you Ron each of your touches are warmer than Harry's." _I pause and watch my words fade away, none of the boys say anything and I continue, _"There is also a connection caused by the curse. I have actually felt this connection and felt when it was severed. The connection is to a pure-blood wizard, I think it may be the first pure-blood wizard to touch me after I was cursed, which was."_ I stop as Draco finishes my sentence.

"It was I. Potter doesn't count since he isn't pure-blood, and Theo and Weasley didn't get here until after I was already holding your hand. The curse saw through my disguise and that is why any Malfoy." Draco says his voice monotone as he stares at nothing having figured out what Lucius and I had been talking about when they came in, "Either my father or myself would be the connected person capable of taking away your curse." He finishes but doesn't look down at me but at my hand, which is still in his.

I wonder what he is thinking, maybe he is regretting having been the first pure-blood to touch me, or maybe wishing he could go back and maybe have Ron be the first, or something. I feel so frustrated and unhappy I feel tears threaten and before I can blink them away I feel them sliding from my eyes down my cheeks. I wish I could cover my face with my hands, I wish I could get up and leave, I wish that this curse had never hit me. I close my eyes and try to will the tears away, it doesn't work they come even faster.

I don't want Draco to feel like he is stuck with me until Lucius can figure something out; he looks like he is unhappy about our connection. I wish that I could actually speak not being able to voice what I want when I want is horrible.

"Hey, I don't feel stuck with you and I'm fine with the connection." Draco says softly and I feel him wipe tears from my cheeks.

My eyes fly open and I see the words I was just thinking fading away. I feel embarrassed and then I feel worse when I notice Harry and Ron looking everywhere but at me.

"I know you have heard me say this before, I love you." Draco says softly looking directly at me, "I don't necessarily want to take your curse and then die, because I would rather live with you. I am not unhappy with you, but with this situation." He says and I frown at him.

"I feel like you and I can't really get a chance, either I am buggering it up, or well you know." He says and meaningfully raises our connected hands smiling ironically.

I smile a bit then glance at Harry and Ron, _"I'm sorry I am just a bit overwhelmed, and frustrated. You have no idea how much this sucks." _I think and all the boys smile a bit in understanding.

"Well, you'll be happy to know we have found a few things out." Harry says and Ron glances over at him as if in question whether he should leave. "You can stay, we have been through quite a bit, the three of us, and this isn't really much different." Harry says and I smile at them as they both smile at me.

"True, we will have to tell Malfoy about the polyjuice incident sometime." Ron says looking over at Malfoy who looks curious.

"_No, we will __**not**__ be telling Draco about the polyjuice incident._" I glare at Ron and he just laughs and winks at me.

"We learned that indeed there is a woman in charge of the group, and Grosser is taking most of his orders from her, although he is trying to get to Hermione. The groups' main focus is to acquire me." Harry says and I frown forgetting about when I accidentally turned into half a cat and thinking about the people we are after.

"What's new? It seems that either people want to be you, kill you, or have you." Ron shrugs and grins at Harry, "Although that does seem like it would be a problem for you." He adds and Draco laughs before he smothers it by bringing his free hand to his mouth.

"_Who is the woman?"_ I ask before they start bickering amongst each other.

"We don't know yet, it seems like Flint doesn't actually know, he keeps saying Voldemort.

"_The ring._" I say thinking that maybe they should work on getting those rings to counter the one that the woman wears would be the first step.

"That's what I thought, and my father has a spell for making the ring to counter the other, and well it is really complex. They are having a really hard time with it." Draco says looking frustrated.

"_Let me have a look at it. I may not be able to wave a wand, but maybe I can help._" I suggest and Harry grins.

"I'll go and fetch the spell once I finish updating you." Harry says and I smile at him. "Also, Amie had a list in her desk and it may be the other members of the group, we are not completely sure what it is yet. She also has a huge file on you 'Mione, she really doesn't like you." Harry finished looking grim.

Draco growls next to me and I look over at him, he looks completely angry. I wonder what he thinks he can do about someone not liking me.

"Maybe Bill can help with the ring." Ron suggests and I look over at him.

"_He should come here, and we can both look at it."_ I suggest and Harry looks pensive for a moment then nods.

"That could work, I'll owl him." Harry says, then smiles at me. "Molly and Arthur are wondering if they can come visit you?"

"Actually the whole clan wants to come they won't stop talking about you, and well now that you can see, and well think/yell at everyone, maybe it would be okay." Ron says looking happy and I smile and roll my eyes at him.

"Hey now we don't have to imagine you roll your eyes, you can just do it." Harry says and I roll my eyes again.

"_Well then pretend I am hitting you upside the head instead." _ I retort in thought and Ron starts laughing as Draco leans across the bed and actually cuffs Harry upside the head. I wish I could laugh out loud so I smile instead.

"Hey, just giving my girl what she wants." Draco says and shrugs leaning back without letting my hand go so that Harry would have to come around the bed if he wants to retaliate.

Ron is still laughing and I finally answer their questions, "_I would love to see everyone, tell 'em to come on in to see me." _

Ron still chuckling leans in and kisses me lightly on the cheek and whispers, "No worries, 'Mione, we'll get everything figured out." He smiles then squeezes my hand before leaving.

"I am going to go owl Bill, and then get the spell for the ring from Lucius, then I'll be back." Harry says leans over and kisses my forehead then leaves as well.

I look over at Draco and smile at him, _"I wanted to tell you that I love you too, but I can only think it." _I watch as his eyes go wide reading my words but I continue, _"I really didn't want to tell you this way where I can't actually tell you, but I realized I loved you before I found out about the whole Draco/Jonah thing, and well I was upset and hurt, but I understand. I want to be with you, if you still want to be with me now that I am cursed, literally." _ I finish smiling a bit at my lame joke and Draco looks at me seriously.

"Of course I want to be with you, you are bloody amazing." He says and before I can really track him moving he leans in and presses his lips to mine. He lingers for a moment and then leans back. "I can't wait until you are able to kiss me back; I love the way you kiss me." He whispers smiling at me with heat then leans in and kisses me again before leaning back and smiling at me a look of promise in his eyes.

* * *

Okay so I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and a bit more Dramione...I have a couple more chapters going both are quite long, and then I believe we will finally hear who the main villain woman is...I hope the questions you have are being answered, and the story isn't getting boring. I try to keep it moving while still having a bit of fun and fluff.

Please review and let me know what you think! Also I want to let you know that I read each review I get, and I love them. I have tried to write back to each reviewer and thank them, but I have been working so much on the story I have put it off, and now I have a plethora of reviews, I want to thank you all and truly I love the reviews, comments, and thoughts.

Thanks again for reading my story and I hope you enjoy!


	15. Eight

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Ch. 15 Eight

* * *

"I can't believe that bint didn't die! She is alive and we need to fix that." The woman cries sounding every bit as mad as Voldemort once did. Seeing as that is what she looks like to most of them they all tremble and bow afraid.

"I have an idea." One brave, or slightly demented man, depending on how you look at it says stepping forward.

"What." The Voldemort woman snaps irritably turning that haunting face on the man who visibly shrinks a bit.

The man gulps once then straightens and says, "I know how to get close to her, Aimee has helped me get in at the ministry, and I can get to her, I know I can."

The Voldemort woman looks at him for a moment an almost thoughtful look crosses the snake-like face then she turns to pace slowly. The men and women watch nervously while the man who spoke up smiles looking demented and hopeful.

"Yes. You will get in her room and kill her, she needs to pay for what she did to me." She says sounding mad and distracted, "I don't care how you do it or how many get hurt or killed in the process, just get rid of her." She finally says sounding cold and angry.

"I need to get to Harry Potter, he will know how to help rise the Dark Lord, even if he doesn't know he knows. Kill her soon, so we can focus all our energy on him." She finally stops pacing and settles herself in the lounge chair then glancing around curiously she seems to lose her self in thought.

As the man walks out determined to kill Hermione Granger, Andrew grosser speaks up, "Master, I wonder if maybe we could instead capture the mudblood, I would very much enjoy ah, playing with her for a time before she dies." He continues quickly as she looks up at him frowning, "I also think she may be of some use to me, to us." He says catching his mistake and surprisingly the woman snaps her hand out dismissing everyone.

"Stop him a moment, have him wait for my word." She calls as everyone files out, the demented man comes back and stands just outside the door waiting for her to call him back in or send him out.

"I think maybe you have a point, but I want you to know that I come first. Once we have Harry Potter secured, you will be mine." She says narrowing her eyes at Andrew. "You may do what you please with the mudblood, for now, but when I say you will end her and then stand at my side." She finishes her tone and look leaving no room for argument.

Andrew makes an effort not to wince at the thought of doing anything with the woman who looks so much like Voldemort, but he nods and bows slightly answering her, "Of course, I am here to serve you. I will set a trap, and get to Granger. I will force her to help us get Harry Potter, then we will both have some fun with her." He says rising back up from his bow.

The woman nods once then calls out to the demented man standing outside the door, "I am giving Andrew three hours to get the mudblood to me, after that, if he fails to bring her here, you may go ahead and kill her." She says flicking her wrist again, and then calling a house elf for food as both men leave.

As they leave, both men look back once more almost without being able to help it before the door closes, and see the once beautiful woman with scars on her face who is leading them sitting in the lounge chair. She must have removed whatever charm it is that makes her look like Voldemort. Andrew thinks to himself how maybe it wouldn't be so bad to rule by her side and then thinks of what he would be doing to Hermione first once he gets her.

The demented man smiles wickedly and thinks about how he is going to kill the filthy mudblood even though he was told to wait. He has been following orders for far too long. He had sworn himself to protect her, which is how he will be able to get close to her, and ultimately end her.

* * *

*Hermione*

The healer comes in to see how I am doing and apparently Lucius has explained the curse to her.

"I have spoken with Mr. Malfoy, and we are researching for an alternative as well hopefully we will find something soon." The healer says and I smile at her in acknowledgement. "I also spoke with Mr. Potter and it seems as you will be having some visitors, I will let them in once they arrive. Is there anything else I can get for you?" She smiles when she asks and it also looks as though knowing what curse I have has relaxed her a bit.

"_Actually, could we get a more comfortable chair, or possibly transfigure my bed so that Draco can sit with me? Like a sofa or something?" _ I ask and the healer smiles and nods. She waves her wand a few times, I feel myself being levitated and then the bed becomes larger and a couple sofas appear for other people to sit in. _"Thank you."_ I respond and she nods then heads to the door.

"Let me know if you need anything else." She says as she leaves.

_"Come and sit with me." _I suggest and Draco climbs onto the bed and situates himself next to me both of us sitting up and I can feel warmth all down my side now. He links our hands together and lays them in his lap I smile thinking that even though I can't really do anything I am happy Draco is with me.

"What are you thinking?" Draco asks me softly switching my hand to his left and wrapping his right arm around my shoulders.

_"I was just thinking that I am happy you are here with me." _I say then ask;_ "Just to keep my mind off things can you tell me about you becoming an Auror."_

"Of course, after my father's trial I decided that I needed to do something to help rather than drifting along privileged and spoiled." He begins settling in and I close my eyes to listen I lean my head against his shoulder; pleased I can still move if only just a bit. "Since I didn't want to work at Malfoy Inc. I wondered if I could train to work in the ministry. I met with the minister at the time, and he gave me a chance. I was also told that because most of the Aurors wouldn't work with me my best choice was to become an undercover Auror." He says and without opening my eyes to look I think.

_"You mean your only choice."_ I think and Draco nods I feel it even though I can't see it, he rests his head against mine and I hear him sigh.

"Yes, but at the time I was grateful for a chance. I have made so many mistakes in my life and I really wanted to get away from the Death Eater image I had made for myself." He says and continues on not giving me a chance to think anything at him. "I needed to feel like I could be better. Once I went through the training I was moved to the States where I finished the extensive undercover training and began tracking down witches and wizards who had fled England. I also worked most of my cases with father, who it turns out is quite talented in finding information." Draco scoffs a bit then says softly, "If Crazy Voldie would have been just a bit brighter, he probably could have won using my father rather than punishing him for fun."

_"I can't imagine what it was like having that crazy thing in your home."_ I think and wondering if he would know I was being gentle about it.

"Well if wasn't fun, that's for sure, but even with that I was a big enough git on my own." He says matter of fact and I frown a bit. "I wasn't sure how to handle being rejected and when Harry rejected my friendship I used that as a pathetic excuse to behave the way I did. At the time I met all of you my father was still on the fence about Voldemort, he knew deep down that following him was wrong, but if that is what you know." Draco shrugs letting the sentence hang and I frown knowing it would have been hard. "I wish I could change things, but I have learned that instead I can force myself to become a better person, or at least make better choices." He says and is quiet for a bit.

_"Where all have you lived?" _I ask hoping to change topics a bit.

"I have lived many places I started in New York then California, Wyoming, Florida, Missouri, Texas, Maine, Colorado and Washington State." He replies his voice changing as if remembering the places in turn. "I also lived in China for a bit chasing one wizard, that was crazy, then I caught him in Hawaii." He laughs a bit, "He was ruthless, but the environment sure helped." Draco chuckles a bit and I sigh mentally thinking he has been so many places.

_"It sounds exciting, although I bet it was dangerous." _I think thoughtfully which is a bit ironic.

"Not any more dangerous that everyday life." He answers without any bitterness.

I hear a commotion at the door to my room, but I stay as I am feeling content, but I feel Draco turn his head to the door. I hear many voices and then laughter and I think, "_The Weasley Clan is here."_

"We sure are!" Fred exclaims and I feel the bed dip, I open my eyes and see Fred sitting next to me his face close to mine smiling like a loon. "Hey beautiful." He says grinning slyly.

"Shove over!" George says pushing at Fred and settling next to him making the bed dip again, I smile at them and force my head upright, I hear a gasp from Molly who comes to stand at the foot of the much larger bed. "So it seems as you are coming out of this, I hear you crave pure-blood male touch." George says his eyebrows wriggling and I smile wider as he and Fred both reach for my free hand.

_"Well, aren't you well informed?"_ I think as I feel the blazing warmth from their combined grasps. _"Did you think of saying that the whole way here?"_ I ask smirking at them and they both laugh loudly as even Molly chuckles.

"How are you dear?" Molly asks as Arthur and Ginny come to stand by her.

_"I'm doing much better, and Lucius is researching the curse looking for a counter curse. I am actually better with the touch from a pure-blood. If Draco, or any pure-blood wizard, hadn't touched me when he did, I may not be here. But he did and I am, anyway is Bill coming?" _I ask and both George and Fred snort in fake outrage.

"What aren't we enough for you?" They say in unison and I smile at them as Draco shakes his head next to me.

"Sod off, she's mine you wankers." Draco says without any heat and I can tell he is smiling.

"Yes, Bill is on his way I believe to help with a spell." Arthur replies, then seems to hesitate for a moment then asks, "Truly you can tell the difference between pure-blood and anyone else?"

_"Yes, although I can't feel women at all, I have been thinking about it and I think the warmth I feel is actually energy. The curse must have been designed to where a witch would have to rely on a wizard. The curse has Andrew all over it." _I reply and Arthur nods looking thoughtful.

"Never did like that tosser." Ginny mumbles and then grins, "So, I hear you found your sexy mystery man." She winks at me and I roll my eyes at her.

_"Remind me why you're my friend again?"_ I say and she laughs out loud.

"Wait, I didn't know you were looking for me." George says winking at me and Fred scoffs.

"Actually mate, she wasn't she was looking for me, I'm the sexier twin," Fred says bringing my hand to his lips to kiss it while shoving George over.

"She is going to figure out a way to hex you two with out being able to move if you don't watch yourselves." Charlie says and I am surprised I didn't see him standing off to the side.

_"Charlie?_" I think and he moves to sit on the side where Draco is.

"Hey, I figured I'd stop by to see how you are." He says smiling at me and I smile back happy that everyone is here.

Ron walks over as well and smiles, "Harry said he is on his way and that we should try something with most all my brothers here." He says and I look at him waiting to see what he is going to say.

"Well spit it out little brother." George says looking eager.

Ron flashes a grin at George then looks at me, "If you are up to it, Harry suggested that all of us at once hold your hand or something, then see if it helps you, like you know how when I was here earlier with Malfoy, you could move your head." He finishes and both George and Fred exchange a glance and shrug nodding their heads to encourage me.

I think it over and then answer in thought, _"Actually I would like to see if I could speak."_ I watch as Ron grins and then moves next to Charlie.

"I knew that's what you would say." He says and sits next to Charlie and Draco.

"So what now?" Draco asks, "They can't all hold your hand, you only have two." He says leaning forward a bit so I can see him.

He looks eager too, as if maybe this will work and the curse with go away, I don't have the heart to tell him that it may help, but the curse won't just go away.

_"I think as long as there is contact with skin, it doesn't matter where, I felt Theo, Harry and Ron when they touched my face."_ I think and Draco nods releasing my hand after settling his right hand on the back of my neck lightly rubbing back and forth while pulling his legs up so that Ron and Charlie can move closer.

Ron takes my left hand and Charlie grasps my forearm frowning when he feels the scars from Bellatrix. Fred and George both fight over my hand though each are holding my forearm, Arthur moves forward to take my hand from the boys who both frown up at him. I can feel each touch and the warmth spreads quickly making me feel more human less like a lump of mashed potatoes. I smile and then open my mouth to give it a go.

I actually stop before I speak having not thought too hard about opening my mouth, seeing as that alone is a big deal. I close my mouth and then focus on moving my head, I can still and it is easier though still quite difficult, I smile then open my mouth and nothing happens. Frustrated I concentrate, then try again and nothing I want to scream, but would settle for a light squeak. Instead I feel tears fall from my eyes.

_"I wish I could hex Andrew, maybe after kicking him in the bollocks, then someone could hold him down and I could hex him into next month." _ I think viciously and I feel rather than see all the guys wince as Ginny laughs long and hard.

"Hey, what's so funny, why do we always miss the funny stuff?" Theo says as he and Tori come into the room together.

"Its okay love, don't get too angry, we'll get this to work." Draco whispers to me still rubbing my neck and reaching over to wipe the tears from my face.

Molly has quickly told Theo and Tori what we are trying and Theo comes over where Draco is and smiles at me, "Well, maybe you just need me to give you an extra push." He suggests and this time even Fred and George stay quiet with no smart comment realizing how utterly frustrating this is.

I smile at Theo and he places his hand on my arm above Charlie's and I feel another spark I take a deep breath, and then closing my eyes I focus on nothing but making my voice work.

"Exactly how many men does it take?" I say softly sounding so broken and unhappy that for a moment you could hear a pin drop from a mile away then what I said mixed with the surprise and happiness of actually saying it hits.

Fred and George bust up laughing and I feel my face flushing red. "Apparently seven men exactly." Ginny says laughing as well and I see Molly nudge her frowning as Charlie and Ron look down both red in the face. Draco and Theo are both smirking and Arthur looks confused.

"Did it work?" Harry asks walking into the room looking at everyone crowded around my bed.

"Oh it worked, it just took all of them, all seven of them." Ginny snorts out and Harry looks confused as Fred and George continue to roar with laughter.

"I'm sure the twins will explain what is so funny later." I say my voice stronger and Harry smiles widely at me.

"I'm glad it worked, it was sort of a long shot, but still." He says standing next to Molly as Bill walks in behind him.

"Hi Bill." I say and he smiles at me.

"Maybe she needs an eighth man." Fred says.

"Yeah, come on Bill you can be her eighth." George says causing both of them to laugh even harder as Bill rolls his eyes at them.

"Well, I think Hermione, Bill and Harry have something they need to work on, so lets go and we can come back later." Molly says and Fred and George still laughing stand to each give me a kiss.

"Thanks for the laughter 'Mione." Fred says.

"Yeah, we'll be expecting more later." George says with a wink.

Arthur squeezes my hand before leaving to stand with Molly, Charlie and Ron both come around the bed to each say goodbye and then Ginny winks at me and waves leaving Draco, Bill Theo, Tori and Harry.

Theo and Tori come to the right side of my bed and Theo leans down to hug me and I smile feeling much better than the last few days.

"How are you really?" Tori says leaning down to hug me.

"_I am better." _I think sighing after trying and failing to speak.

"Good, I was a bit worried, but you have so many people who love you and want to help I am not as worried now." She says and smiles her hand going to her tummy and rubbing.

I frown at her in question, "Oh, the baby is moving around some." She says on a laugh and I smile happily as I feel my eyebrows rise.

Tori tilts her head a bit then reaches for my right hand and lays it on her belly, I focus for a moment then I feel a light kick and I smile widely at her.

_"Oh, Tori, I felt that, it is amazing." _ I think and she giggles a little.

"It is amazing." She agrees softly and Theo smiles down at her when she looks up at him.

"Hey, could I talk to both of you for a bit while Bill and Harry are here?" Draco asks and Theo looks over at Draco and nods. Tori lays my hand back down, as Draco turns to Bill. "You have to hold her hand, and you can't let go until I am back, okay? Potter can explain." Draco adds at the looks on Bill's face even as Bill takes my left hand sitting on the bed while Draco stands leans over kisses me lightly then leaves with Theo and Tori.

I frown after them wondering what that was about and Harry clears his throat sitting on the right side of the bed. I turn my attention to Harry and Bill as Harry explains the curse and the reason Bill has to hold my hand.

"Wow, and when all my family was here you were able to speak some, that is incredible." He says looking at nothing in particular, "I think I may have some ideas to share with Mr. Malfoy about that." He says then seems to switch gears.

He pulls some parchment from his pocket and his wand while still holding my hand. "Okay, I have glanced at the spell and it is difficult, so I thought if you looked it over maybe you would have some insight." He says and I smile at him in encouragement.

He hands the parchment to Harry so he can hold it up for me to read, then leans over to read it as well.

_"This does seem difficult, but if you look at the second wand movement, that's the hold up. If you lower your wand too much the whole spell fails, that may be what is wrong." _ I suggest then keep scanning, _"Also if you look at the emphasis, the wand has to stop once the third syllable of the fourth word is recited, if not then it won't work, the rest seems rather simple." _I finish then focus my eyes on the boys rather than the parchment; they are both looking at me in awe.

"Wow, I haven't had the pleasure of working with you before, but wow." Bill says scanning the parchment again. "I know I can do this now, I can teach a couple others just to speed things up, how many counter rings do you need." He finishes looking up at Harry.

Harry's eyebrows are raised and he looks surprised, "Ah, ten should do it, and maybe one for 'Mione, just in case." He answers Bill and Bill nods in acknowledgement.

"That will probably take us a few hours, if there are three of us, maybe an hour to teach the spell, and we'll be done." He says handing the parchment to Harry to fold then after Harry hands it back, he tucks it back in his pocket.

"_I wonder if there is a way to counter-enchant the ring worn by the head of 'The Dursley's'?" _I wonder and watch as Bill reads my words and turns thoughtful, while Harry frowns not unhappily and takes my hand settling on the edge of my bed.

"Maybe, but we would have to have the ring and I don't think it could be done from afar, unless the person is immobilized, and we had a moment." Bill reasons out and Harry tilts his head.

"That could work, but we should get these rings done first then once we are able to perform the spell quicker we can work out how to do that." Harry says decisively and I smile at what a great leader he really is.

Lucius opens the door to my room and peeks in. I wonder where Draco is, then I see that Lucius has a look on his face, and slowly he enters all the way coming to stand by my bad.

_"Hey Lucius." _I say and he smiles faintly.

"Miss Granger." He says nodding at me then Harry and Bill in turn.

"I had a thought about the curse that Hermione is under." Bill says and continues to explain the experiment with the Weasley's. Lucius' face lights as Bill continues to explain. "I wasn't here in time to help, but she spoke to me when I came in." Bill finishes, and Lucius nods quickly turning to pace a couple times.

"I see where you are going with this, and I think it may just work." Lucius says then as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small book, which he enlarges, he says, "I wonder if you wanted to look at this, I think the connection bit might hinder us a little, but we may be able to work around it to where it would be tolerable." Lucius finishes, and Bill lays the book out next to my leg on the bed and scans it while Lucius hovers behind him.

_"Harry, do you know where Draco went?"_ I ask getting Harry's attention.

"I don't know, it seemed like he needed to speak with the Nott's, I'm sure he'll be back soon, are you feeling ill?" Harry asks in concern.

I smile at him and think, _"No, just asking._" I think and Bill looks up at Lucius.

"I agree, we need to break it with more than seven to be sure, and one can't be a Malfoy." Bill says then shakes his head, "I need to get these rings going, so that the Aurors can go out, would you have a moment to sit here."

"I have more than a moment, Narcissa is meeting me here in a bit, she is worried about Miss. Granger and wants to see her." Lucius says smoothly taking my hand from Bills then shrinking the book and handing it to Bill who nods.

"We'll get you sorted out 'Mione, don't you worry, I will be back with the rings Harry." Bill says then hurries out looking as if he is already miles away.

"Before you ask, I would like to explain Bill's plan only once, so if we can wait until everyone is here that would be best." Lucius says looking intently at me and I smile then think out.

"_Okay, thank you for all your help."_ I smile, as he blushes a bit.

"No need to thank me." He says gruffly then settles himself to get comfortable rubbing my knuckles with his thumbs almost absently.

I must have fallen asleep because I am woken by raised voices; I keep my eyes closed and listen.

"Mr. Potter, the first group of Aurors that got the rings went on a raid to a possible spot, and we found Grosser. He is in the room down from Flints'." A male voice says my stomach flips and I feel anxious, he quickly then adds, "There was a woman with him, but she was able to get away nobody recognized her."

"Well, that's good about Grosser, will you send a message to Jonah, and have him meet me there?" Harry says then I hear another voice.

"We are sending another group out looking for Bulstrode, she was spotted in Hogsmeade, and also we think maybe there is a house where the group has been gathering there." "He finishes and Harry answers.

"That works, I will send a couple more to back you up, if you need more send a message." Harry says sounding one hundred percent like the head Auror he is.

I open my eyes to figure out who's around, and I see Tori and Theo on one of the sofas both looking towards the door where Harry is talking to Aurors, and Lucius holding my hand asleep in the chair by my bed. Draco isn't around which would be why Harry had sent for him, and I wonder how long I have been asleep.

Harry strides back in the room a fierce look on his face and heads straight to Theo and Tori. "I have to go, could you let Hermione know what's going on? I'll send Ron in so that Lucius can come and work with Flint some more." Harry finishes and Theo nods looking serious.

Tori glances over at me and sees me awake, and smiles widely. "I think Hermione heard you so you're set." She says then grins up at Harry who spins and looks toward me smiling.

He moves quietly to my bed glances at Lucius who is still asleep, then leans in, "Hey, did you hear that?" He gestures to the door and I smile at him.

_"Yes, maybe you can get a memory of the woman from an Auror and see if anyone else knows her." _I suggest and Harry grins and nods. _"Make sure you record it all or I won't be able to make a case out of this, with Andrew being connected in a round about way. We don't want him crying uncle." _I add.

"Of course, that is brilliant." He says still talking lowly, "I will send Ron in so that Lucius can come help, but I don't think he has slept much since you were brought in." Harry says frowning at Lucius and I shift my eyes to look at him also.

He does have dark circles around his eyes that must have had a glamour covering them and wore off when he fell asleep. He is wearing the same robes I remember seeing on him before we tracked Andrew, and his hair is a disaster.

"I think Molly said she was coming back with a spread to have dinner here. She wants to keep you company so maybe I can work without him for awhile, make him eat something once they all get here." Harry says nodding then he leans in and kisses my forehead and smiles, "Let Theo know if you need me for anything." He then turns and leaves quickly hopefully Andrew's twisted mind will reveal something that we can use and end this.

Tori comes over and settles on the edge of the bed, "He feel asleep shortly after you did, and I think Harry is right he looks exhausted." Tori says looking over at Lucius fondly. "Draco explained everything to Theo and I about Jonah." She says softly and I smile at her.

_"Where is Draco? How long have I been asleep_?" I question and after she reads my words she answers.

"You've only been asleep maybe a half hour, and Draco wanted to look through more of your office while his father is here with you, and of course my Teddy is here too." She says looking over at Theo who comes over and sits next to Tori smiling at us both.

"How are you?" Theo asks keeping his voice down and I smile at him. "And why would that git cry about his uncle?

_"I actually feel better, I know this is going to take some pretty involved magic, but I feel okay. It helps having so many guys friends." _ I answer him smiling at his comment and he smiles taking my hand and I feel a spark. "_The crying uncle is a muggle saying. It roughly means to tattle, we don't want him to ruin our case by saying we have an alternative reason to interrogate him, say a grudge because of our past relationship."_ I explain and Theo nods looking appeased.

Tori reaches over and moves my hair away from my face lightly brushing my cheek. My eyes go wide and I feel the smile melt from my face. _"I felt that Tori, I felt your touch."_ I say and I can tell they are both shocked.

Tori places her hand on my cheek and I feel her, it isn't warm and there is no spark but I can feel her hand "You can feel me, for real?" She asks in a whisper looking happy.

_"Yes, it isn't warm and there is no spark but I can feel your hand. That makes me feel even better." _ I answer her and she grins happily.

"So, I wonder if maybe this group that is after you is it the same people who?" Tori stops abruptly, unable to continue the thought, speaking about Theo getting attacked.

_"Yes, it is the same group, and I think Theo was attacked by Andrew, and the main woman, we aren't for sure who she is yet, but we are closing in I can feel it." _ I answer her and she nods once looking determined not to cry while Theo looks thoughtful.

"You know, nobody was able to look at my memories, because they have been so busy with everything." Theo says looking at me after glancing at Lucius, "If you want to look through them, Tori could help you with the spell." Theo says looking at his wife in question.

_"That might help, if you are up to it Tori, you wouldn't have to watch you can block it, and Theo and I would just see it." _I say and she closes her eyes a moment clearly weighting the options, she takes a deep breath opens her eyes to look at Theo for a long moment then turns to me.

I want to help, and I want them to pay." She says finally, "I want to block it, what is the incantation?" She says then adds quickly, "I just can't see that right now, I am too emotional as it is." She rubs her stomach absently.

I smile at her kindly then think_, "I understand completely, if it were my husband and I were prego, I wouldn't want to see it right now either"_

I then tell her the incantation and she performs the spell to block then pulls the memories from Theo who closes his eyes until the right one appears, the vision floats over my bed and Theo and I watch as Tori rubs her tummy and looks down at Theo's hand which is in mine.

A man is attacking Theo and there is laughter and a few other spoken words in the background. Because Theo and I are not wearing Rings the figure that is beating Theo is different to us, I see Bellatrix again and I don't know whom Theo sees but it isn't good and he squeezes my hand a bit harder. I watch as I see a flicker of a woman who is not Bulstrode and she does look a bit familiar, though I can't quite place her.

The memory cuts off abruptly and I see that it ends once Theo had passed out from the pain, there is nothing from that point on and Theo waves his wand making the blackness disappear.

"I don't understand." Theo chokes out and I feel Lucius jerk awake next to me gasping.

"What is wrong, who is hurt?" He exclaims standing with his wand outstretched still clutching my hand, which I now realize is what woke him. I am squeezing his hand and I feel bad that I didn't let him get more sleep.

Tori squeaks when Lucius jumps up and Theo puts his free arm around her not looking at Lucius but burying his head in her hair breathing slowly still holding my hand.

_"Theo and I just looked at his memories from his attack, and I am sorry I woke you. I must have unconsciously squeezed your hand too hard when I saw Bella-." _I cut my thought off and watch as Lucius' face pales and he glances down at my hand then back to where more words are now appearing as I think a different line of thought, _"We thought maybe I would see someone else I recognized and then they could compare to Andrews's thoughts of the woman in charge. Harry was here a bit ago, they have Andrew in custody, and you are to meet him there AFTER you eat when Molly comes with food." _I finish and Lucius looks around a bit obviously thinking everything through and then looking back at me in concern.

"Are you okay?" He asks and I frown at him, "I could feel your fear I think that is what woke me, you were holding my hand harder, but no offense it wasn't that much of a squeeze." He says smirking a bit at the end of his explanation.

I smile at him then think, _"I am fine, thank you."_

He smiles back at me and puts his wand away just as Narcissa comes in the room.

"Hermione, dear, how are you?" She questions coming to sit on the left side of the bed by Lucius who smiles at her.

_"I am better, thank you." _I think then I notice that Theo is still upset holding Tori. _"Theo, are you okay?"_ I watch Tori as she looks back at me in confusion and concern she quietly says something to Theo and he looking over at me in fear.

"I don't understand." He says brokenly.

_"What is it you don't understand?"_ I ask him and he shudders and closes his eyes.

"Who did you see?" Lucius says and Theo's eyes pop open to look at him in shock. "I myself saw Voldemort." Lucius adds and Theo's face pales a bit more.

Theo shudders again and it is obvious whom he saw, before he can say anything the Weasley's all walk in each carrying a large basket apparently filled with food. They transfigure one of the baskets once empty into a long skinny table and lay the food out along it, then they make each sofa larger in order for everyone to sit, and my room turns into a little party everyone eating laughing and talking.

Lucius and stays by my side holding my hand the entire time, Molly brings him and Narcissa food which they eat after thanking her and I smile the whole time even though in the back of my mind, I am thinking of the glimpse I got of the woman. I know her I just can't quite place her. Theo and Tori have moved away from the bed and are sitting with Ginny both eating Theo looks better though haunted. Before long both Draco and Harry come in and even the first two Aurors Trev and Don come in each grab a plate after speaking quietly with Harry and Draco for a moment.

Draco comes to my side and quietly says, "Hi."

I smile up at him and think back, _"Hi._"

"We are going to leave Trev and Don here with you for the time being, even if Harry or I are here, apparently the group knows where you are thanks to the Daily Prophet, and they are planning another attack." Draco is speaking softly the only people who can hear him are Lucius, Narcissa, and I. "Don't stress about it, we have a couple more Aurors monitoring the floo and this floor. Trev is a pure-blood, so he will stay in here with you while Don is outside the door." Draco stops for a bit the glances at his father before looking back at me. "I really wish I could stay with you always or father, but we are both needed to help crack this case and your curse." He trails off looking unhappy.

_"Draco, I completely understand, please don't feel bad about this. I am sure Trev and Don will protect me, and really the more you and Lucius are here the longer the group has to do what they do." _ I watch as the Malfoy's read my words and I can see a few others in the room trying to ignore us, though they are curious. _"I would rather you two be working to end this, than babysitting me. Don't get me wrong I like having you both here, but I can be realistic you know."_ After I finish my thought I hear a couple chuckles and Draco rolls his eyes while Lucius blushes a bit.

Trev walks up to us about that time, and smiles hesitantly, "Ah Mr. Malfoy," he nods to both Draco and Lucius, "I swear I will protect Miss. Granger, you need not worry about her while you are working." He says clearly nervous though he does well trying to hide it.

Draco nods in acknowledgement, he steps a bit closer to Trev and lowers his voice, "If you let go of her at all while you are alone with her, and something happens, you will wish you were dead when I get to you." Draco sounds every bit as dangerous as a killer shark and Trev narrows his eyes and swallows before responding evenly.

"I understand, and I am not worried you would have to cut off my hand before I let her die." Trev says keeping his voice low and I see both Draco's and Lucius' eyebrows rise, even as my own do, in surprise.

"Well then we all understand each other." Lucius says breaking the tense moment, Draco steps over to take Lucius' place settling next to me on the bed while Trev wanders over to talk with Charlie and Ron.

Harry comes over to me and smiles, "We are still working with Grosser, and Lucius will help more once he comes with us, and we may have found one of the groups houses. We have a trail on Bulstrode, and maybe an idea of whom the main person behind this is. We haven't been able to get a good look at her yet, as she has been wearing the ring even when she is with the members of The Dursley's." Harry stops and shakes his head, "That is always weird to say." He shakes his head again then continues, "We have a slight picture of her, but not enough to really see. We will get something soon and then hopefully that will help us to know where to look." He finishes and I tell him about Theo's memories.

"I will take a look too if you saw her, maybe it is a slightly better look." Harry shrugs then smiles, "Oh and I have a ring for you." He slips a plain gold band on my first finger of my right hand and I notice that Draco, Harry, Lucius, Trev and Don all have a similar ring. "I'm starving, I'm going to get some food, I'll bring some to you too Malfoy." Harry then turns and moves to the table, which is still covered in food.

"Are you hungry?" Draco asks me quietly.

_"They give me in a magical type of IV for food." _I answer him and he frowns at me. _"They are keeping me fed magically, because I don't have enough control to chew and swallow." _ Draco nods looking as if he understands and sighs leaning into me a bit. I smile and lean my head against his shoulder feeling content as I watch all my friends mingling and even though I can't really join in, it is nice.

* * *

Okay, I first off want to apologize, I have been so so busy and life is taking up all my time. I am trying to set more time aside to finish writing this and get it updated, but it is hard. Anyway enough excuses and also I would like to thank all the reviewers, I haven't replied to many of the reviews, and I want you to know I read all of them, and thank you so so much!

Lastly I am hoping to get a few hours in tonight, but time flies when you only have one day off a week. Thanks so much to my loyal readers, and reviewers! Please review, and I hope you enjoyed!


	16. Splinter

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Ch. 16 Splinter

I fall asleep sometime later after everyone has left from the impromptu party, and as I open my eyes I notice the only one with me is Trev. He is sitting in the chair Lucius was in reading a book. The door is slightly cracked and I can't tell if Don is out there, but I suppose he is.

"Hello." Trev says quietly and I am a little surprised he noticed I'm awake, apparently my surprise shows and he smiles genuinely closes his book and sets it on the floor. "I take my career very seriously and if I didn't notice when you were awake, how good of a body guard would I be?" He says his voice is quiet and even.

I smile back at him then remember what he said about cutting his hand off. _"Can I ask you a question?"_ I think and he grins at me.

"I had a younger sister once; she and I were very close. I was training to become an Auror around the time of the war, and she was good friends with a muggle-born which." He says quietly seeming to ignore my inquiry, his face looking intent and sad, "One afternoon just after the muggle-born registration passed, she and her friend were attacked just outside our home. The girls hadn't seen the new law and were unaware they were in so much danger. I got there a bit too late." He finishes softly with pain in his eyes.

"_I'm so sorry."_ I think and he smiles a bit at me.

"I finished my training not too long after that, and I will always think of her when I am protecting someone else. She didn't deserve what happened to her, and neither did her friend." He says fierceness in his eyes, answering my unspoken question.

I smile at him and he lightly squeezes my hand, "_What are you reading?"_ I ask him and he shows me the cover of the book, it is a muggle action book.

"So far it is good." He says happily and then gestures to where the table of food was. "Mrs. Weasley sure can cook, that was very nice of her." He says and I smile in agreement. "I heard them talking about trying to break your curse later today." He says conversationally and I know my eyes widen.

"_Really, that is great._" I think very happy about this, maybe I can go home soon.

"I also heard a healer say that once the curse is lifted, the potions for the Dolohov curse can be administered, and after the third set you are free to go, I bet you are ready to go." He says smiling.

I smile widely and study him a bit; he is tall with short blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He looks athletic and fit, even a bit formidable. He is quite handsome and I wonder idly how old he is and where he went to school.

"_Where did you go to school?"_ I think unable to keep the curiosity at bay, and he smiles at me.

"I went to Durmstrang, I graduated three years ahead of you." He answers then looks slyly at me, "Although I did know of you before now I was somewhat friends with Victor Krum, he spoke of you often."

I feel myself blush and he laughs, "I was quite curious about you and I agree with everything he said about you, smart, tough, pretty." He says still smiling and I don't get the hitting on me vibe, but just to make sure.

"_You do know I am dating Draco Malfoy, right?"_ I think and he laughs heartily.

"Oh, I know I have no chance against him, but if he ever does break your heart, look me up." He says amusement dripping from his words as he chuckles some more.

I hear a sudden noise at the door and I can't quite make my head turn though my eyes snap to the doorway as Trev jumps up still holding my hand and raising his wand to point it at the door. There is a grunt and a muffled cry and Trev leans down speaking quietly to me.

"I am going to crawl over the bed while keeping hold of your hand, I want to be in between you and the door just in case, I should have been on that side to begin with, but I wanted to see both you and the door." The last part was mumbled to himself more than to me, but he doesn't wait for me to think anything at him, he gingerly though quickly switches sides, bringing my arm across my body then changing his grip to my right hand with his wand still pointed at the door.

I hear him say a quiet incantation for a barrier at the door and his body becomes tense his hand holding mine firmly. I feel safe, though completely helpless laying here immobile wishing I could squish myself into a small ball and I can't even do that. The door flies open and the barrier is breached easily by Don.

Instantly I know that Don is working for The Dursley's and the only thing I can do to warn Trev is to think it, which wouldn't warn him it would actually warn Don that I know. I focus all my energy to my right hand and I squeeze it as much as I am able, which I know he feels because half way through his question to Don, he stops and I wish I could have helped even a little.

"Don! What are you?" Trev stops and before he can say anything else, Don quickly sends this situation from slightly bad into deadly.

"Stupify!" Don calls looking demented and Trev is thrown backward landing heavily across my lap, luckily his hand is still in mine when he lands otherwise this would be even worse.

"_What are you doing?_" I think and Don sneers at my words.

"What does it look like princess? I thought everyone talked about you being smart." He says smugly and stalks towards me. "Crucio!" He says coldly and I feel more pain in my body that I thought there could be.

Having something holding me down is even worse making the crucio more intense, plus I feel the pain from the other curses hammering at my body. Something inside me tears and I see spots in my vision and I fight to keep my eyes open, Trev still has my hand though if I keep twitching it will soon cause our hands to separate. I force my hand to grip his as much as I am able and Don lifts the crucio laughing gaily and a little crazily.

"That was fun, don't you think?" Don asks his voice sounding more insane than Voldemort used to and that takes some effort.

I don't think anything back at him, wishing instead I could make my screams come out in words, not that it would help me any. I wonder if the coins are still active, but then I would have had a least a little warning with the Protego charm, so my coin must have been used up. I feel a cold seeping through my chest and I quickly think about the coins that I charmed, and it should protect me every time not only once. My brain is getting fuzzy with all the pain I feel, it is getting harder to breathe especially with Trev laying deadweight across me.

Don laughs again and yells "Crucio!" I feel the familiar pain wrack my body as I faintly hear Don cackle and this time I lose the fight with my eyes as they slide shut. I feel my hand slipping from Trev's; only the tips of my fingers touch his when a deliriously happy Don lifts the curse. I feel even more panic seep into my chest, the pain makes room easily for the panic and I fear I won't be able to stay conscious, not that I can do anything anyway.

"I have wanted to do that for so long, having this wanker as my partner has been a bore." He says roughly I slit my eyes open and fight against the panic I feel and see him nudging Trev's feet which are dangling over the edge of the bed, he then leans in and punches Trev straight in the face where I hear a crunch and blood spurts from Trev's broken nose. Don then punches Trev in the stomach and I hear air rush from Trev's mouth just before Don whoops in joy doing a little jig in place seeming to enjoy this very much.

"Merlin, that feels great!" Don says smiling and I see from the corner of my eye someone rush by the open doorway, at the same time I feel Trev's fingers tighten on mine, though the rest of him doesn't move an inch even with the pain he must be feeling in his face.

Suddenly Don flies backward and hits the wall hard he slumps to the ground out cold; painfully, slowly Trev sits up and scoots to where he is sitting hunched on the edge of the bed instead of on me.

"I'm sorry." He chokes out breathing shallowly wheezing a bit. He raises his wand and waves it a couple times at Don where he ties him up with ropes and takes away his sight. He turns to me and before he can ask me if I am okay I think in panic.

"_Something is wrong, I feel odd. I think we need help_." I can't keep my eyes open even a slit anymore, the coldness seeping though my body quickly, and the last thing I see is panic and concern light Trev's face._ "I think you need to get Draco or Lucius." _I get out, before I lose consciousness I hear Trev say in my ear.

"Please hold on, please don't make me lose you, please hold on." I hear the urgency and panic in his voice and I faintly hear him say Expecto Patronum just before I hear nothing else my body going cold and numb.

I slowly come to feeling sparks from various touches along my body; I feel it in each arm and hand on both legs and even one on my face. I am unable to open my eyes and my chest is throbbing painfully it is hard to breathe. I don't feel a connection which means neither Draco nor Lucius is here. I want to cry not feeling them and I do feel tears flow from my closed eyes. I try to open them but it doesn't work. I can hear something and I feel another spark on my face as well as a couple more on my arms.

I feel fear and panic, I'm not entirely sure why, but I know I should be afraid. I don't know what exactly is going on, everything is fuzzy and I don't know if I am completely awake or not. I hear another voice a feminine voice and then I feel myself fall asleep again.

The next time I wake I can distinguish more and I feel the warm sparks from multiple touches along my arms and legs. I slowly open my eyes and see fuzzy shapes around my bed. I blink a couple times and even that is painful though finally I can see well enough.

Ron, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Arthur, Trev, Theo, Blaise, Greg Goyle, Michael Corner and even Percy are gathered around my bed. I also see Draco and Lucius along with Molly, Ginny, Narcissa, Pansy and Tori standing just behind the crowd around my bed. There is a male healer and a female healer also standing to my right with Harry who looks completely scared worse than when we were running for our lives years ago.

"Okay we ready?" The male healer says and steps in laying his hand on top of my head then waving his wand and saying something quickly. I feel a sharp pain all throughout my body, which goes ridged, then slack, I cry out as another pain shoots through my body and I feel everyone tense around me. The healer waves his wand again and then with a third pain I cry out even louder although I feel something shift with the last shot of intense pain forcing another raw cry of pain. I can't even be excited about making the noise everything hurts.

I feel tears streaming from my eyes and I feel my chest raising and lowering quickly breathing through the intense pain I just felt. Slowly each man around me lets go and I then feel a single touch on either of my hands I open my eyes which seem to work easily now to see Lucius on one side and Draco on the other.

"Draco?" I question I hear a few gasps and even a sob which I think comes from Tori as I look up at Draco in confusion.

"We may have found a way to break your curse, love, but you have to help us." He says softly bending towards me and lightly wiping the tears from my face. "Bill and Lucius thought if we could splinter the curse then break it up using multiple energy sparks from multiple wizards, then you could give a portion to father and I where we would then destroy it with our own energy using the connection." He says quickly and I frown.

"The book said if I gave the curse to a wizard it will kill them." I say feeling slow though a bit uneasy at this direction. "I don't want you to die, neither of you." I add looking over at Lucius who looks worried, and determined.

"We won't, we have splintered the curse, which was the pain you felt, we tried to ask you and tell you this, but with what Don did, you were fading away." Lucius says urgently and I frown at him.

"Are you sure this is safe? I don't know." I say shaking my head slightly I still can't focus completely and there is an intense pain in my chest. "I hurt." I gasp and Harry comes forward. "It really hurts, I can't think." I sob closing my eyes against it.

"'Mione, they researched this, and it will be fine. You have to do this before the curse repairs itself, we won't be able to splinter it a second time, it would kill you." He says softly and I gaze up at him.

He must see the indecision in my eyes and he smiles a bit, "If I were a pure-blood I wouldn't hesitate to do this, and I wouldn't be worried about dying trust us this time okay?" He finishes and I take a deep breath even though it hurts then look at him and ask softly.

"What do I need to do?" I watch as Harry, Lucius and Draco all smile then the male healer walks over and looks down at me.

"You need to will it out, it will hurt and it will be hard but just focus and think about it flowing from your hands to theirs." He says easily and nods at me. "All you need to do is focus on your hands and think about the connection you feel to the men holding your hands, you need to let go of that connection. Give it to them." He finishes and I look at Lucius then Draco who both smile at me encouragingly.

I close my eyes and focus on my body the pain in my chest is intense and I hear myself whimper then I try to think around it to my hands. I feel my whole body now every inch of me is alight in pain, and intense needle prickling pain. I force myself to take deeper breaths and then try to shove the pain away. Nothing happens and I groan thinking I may very well die.

"You can do this love, we are strong enough to take this from you, just let it go." Draco says softly and I feel him gently wipe tears from my face.

"You are strong too Hermione, will it out to us." Lucius says speaking in my other ear.

I fight the exhaustion where I just want to sleep and forget about the pain and I try again to focus through the pain and will it through my hands to theirs. I feel a flash of pain move through my chest to my arms and I hear my own rough voice cry out then I feel a pressure a tangible pressure in my arms. I breathe in and picture pushing the pressure down my arms from my chest, I hear another cry and realize the burning is so intense I have to regroup my thoughts from the pain to the pressure. I push against the pressure and feel it slide into hands the heat brightens and then dissipates just a bit. Then I hear two groans of pain coming from either side of me and I automatically stop pushing against the pressure and I feel the fire of pain shoots back up my arms.

"You are doing great, keep at it." I hear a male voice and I think it is the healer I feel myself shaking my head more tears pouring from my eyes.

I gasp out, "I can't hurt them." My voice is half sob half groan.

"We are fine, love will it out." Draco says his voice rough and I suck in a breath of air.

"Quickly then it will be over fast." Lucius says his voice heavy with pain also and I agree maybe that would be best.

I force myself to focus on the fiery pressure and will it back down my arms and mentally push as hard as I can. The pain flares in my hands and fingers then all of a sudden it is gone. My chest feels like it is being crushed and burned and I gasp out as I hear both Lucius and Draco scream.

My eyes fly open and I see both men's face twisted in pain Harry behind Lucius holding him up and Theo behind Draco. Harry pulls Lucius away from the bed and settles him in a chair as Theo does the same for Draco, I want to say something anything but nothing comes out as it is getting harder and harder to breathe.

The female healer rushes to me and starts pouring potions in my mouth as the male healer waves his wand around first Draco then Lucius. I choke down the potions and I feel panic overwhelm me. Tori and Ginny have come and taken my hands. I feel them but it is a passing thought as I helplessly cry while I swallow the last potion thickly.

I watch in fear as Draco sprawls in the chair Theo still crouched by him his face more relaxed, but he hasn't opened his eyes and I feel panic that I have just killed my boyfriend and his father. My eyes flutter getting heavy and I wonder if the curse is working against me, I struggle and both Ginny and Tori try to calm me, Ron coming over to stand next to Tori also to help calm me. My body gets heavier and then after fighting against an invisible net of exhaustion I succumb and drift off to a healing sleep worrying all the while that Draco and Lucius are lost to me.

* * *

Hello everyone, first off Happy 2013! I hope everyone is having a wonderful new year, and that you will be happy that I am going to do my best to finish this fic...soon! I have another chapter and a half waiting, and I just need to figure out a few things! I apologize that this is taking forever, I however wrote a book, and it is now in the process of being published! :) YAY! Okay, so thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, and as always, Please Review!


End file.
